Only Human
by Juicy Juice Team
Summary: TRAD Um pedido manda Bella de volta no tempo para Chicago, 1918, e para um Edward humano. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**Only Human**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Edward entrou no caminho que levava até a casa mais devagar do que normalmente fazia. Isso bastou para me alertar de que alguma coisa nos aguardava na casa, mas mesmo que ele tivesse passado em alta velocidade pelas árvores como costumava fazer, eu não acho que a grande faixa que atravessava a casa iria me surpreender.

_Feliz Aniversário, Bella!_

Edward e eu casamos há exatamente um mês atrás, no enorme jardim dos Cullen. Depois, ele me levou na mais ridiculamente extravagante lua-de-mel possível, viajando de Londres para Istambul e em todos os lugares entre eles. Ele queria que eu visse o mundo; eu estava feliz em estar com ele.

Na verdade, foi maravilhoso. Edward me deu a única experiência humana que eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa – e tem me dado desde então, algumas vezes diversas vezes por dia. Senti um calor espalhar por todo meu corpo com a memória do que tínhamos feito um pouco antes de deixarmos Paris...

"Eu não consigo acreditar que já faça um mês", eu suspirei, tentando fechar a mala. Edward afastou minha mão e a fechou com facilidade.

"_Nós podemos voltar quantas vezes você quiser", ele prometeu, me puxando para entre seus braços. "A Europa não vai a lugar nenhum"._

"_Não é exatamente da Europa que vou sentir falta", eu disse me_ _aninhando. "Mas vou sentir falta de nós, assim, do jeito que estamos agora. ..Eu não quero que isso mude"._

"_Não vai mudar", ele falou, "se você pensa que vou ser capaz de tirar minhas mãos de você, você só pode estar louca". E como que para enfatizar o que disse, suas mãos deslizaram mais para baixo, cobrindo minha bunda. Seu membro enrijecido pressionou contra o meu quadril e eu falei seu nome num gemido. _

"Mesmo quando eu não for mais humana?", perguntei sem fôlego enquanto ele me levava de volta para a cama. Ele empurrou a mala para o lado e de repente eu estava em seu lugar.

"_Mesmo assim". Seus lábios roçaram minha clavícula, à mostra pela blusa que eu usava. "Especialmente quando", suas mãos acariciavam minha pele. "Você não pode imaginar as coisas que quero fazer com você"._

_Soltei uma risada trêmula enquanto remexia atrapalhada com a barra da sua pólo. "Eu não sou tão inocente assim. Eu acho que consigo imaginar algumas delas"._

_A camiseta aterrissou de forma audível no chão. Seus fortes dedos facilmente rasgaram minha blusa em duas._

"_Você precisa fazer isso?", eu perguntei, minha voz comicamente fraca quando seus lábios envolveram meu mamilo._

"_Você não se importa realmente", ele murmurou, e eu estava ocupada demais tocando nele para discutir. A ondulação de músculos embaixo de sua pele me distraiu completamente, e ele se aproveitou disso, desabotoando habilmente minha jeans e a retirando, levando junto minha calcinha. Apenas três semanas atrás eu ainda ficava envergonhada por estar tão exposta na frente de toda a perfeição que ele representava. Agora eu estava finalmente me acostumando com isso – ficar exposta, quero dizer. Eu nunca serei imune à sua beleza. _

_Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo – meus seios, meu quadril, minhas coxas. Eu lutava para respirar com cada lenta, gelada carícia. Ele fazia minha pele formigar. Eu lutava para encontrar presença de espírito suficiente para mover minhas mãos até a sua cintura baixando o jeans pelo seu quadril.__Eu percorri as linhas macias de seu exposto osso pélvico, excitada com a perspectiva de onde aquela linha levava. Sua resposta foi um baixo ronronar em minha orelha, que apenas serviu para me fazer quere-lo mais._

_Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço e então encontraram minha boca. O seu gosto em minha língua foi suficiente para me impedir de notar quando ele se livrou de sua calça. Eu só percebi quando senti seu enrijecido membro nu pressionando contra mim. Eu arfei com o choque. _

"_Desculpa", ele murmurou, se afastando um pouco._

"_Não precisa", foi a minha resposta enquanto pressionava meu corpo contra o dele mais uma vez. "Eu gostei"._

_Ele gemeu baixinho, me abraçando, permitindo que a cabeça de sua ereção deslizasse tentadoramente contra meu centro. _

"_Edward", eu suspirei, envolvendo sua cintura com minhas pernas, "por favor..."._

Normalmente, nesse momento, ele me caçoaria por causa da minha impaciência. Desta vez – pelo menos – ele parecia estar tão impaciente quanto eu. Ele deslizou para dentro de mim com uma suave estocada. Esse era o meu momento favorito de quando fazíamos amor, o momento da última conclusão e aquela primeira explosão de prazer. Eu me agarrei ao seu corpo, tão duro e gelado, o que tornava tão estranhamente excitante, enquanto ele estocava para dentro e para fora. Ele se movia em um ritmo contínuo enlouquecedor, perfeitamente controlado e perfeitamente calculado para me fazer perder os sentidos. Era mais do que eu podia agüentar, o fogo me consumindo por dentro conforme ele gradualmente aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, até o ponto em que gritei e apertei meus dedos em suas costas. Meus músculos contraíram com força em volta dele, sentindo cada centímetro dele, e eu me perdi. Seu gemido em minha orelha foi tudo o que ouvi conforme enquanto chegava ao clímax.

"_Jesus, Bella", ele respirou, quase não conseguindo suportar seu peso sobre meu corpo. "Você é demais"._

"_Você também é", eu respondi enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego._

_Ele acariciou minha garganta com a ponta do nariz e sua pele gelada contra a minha causou uma sensação maravilhosa, já que eu estava pegando fogo. _

"_Droga", eu murmurei, lembrando da minha blusa rasgada, "agora vou ter que tirar algo da mala"._

_Ele apenas riu. _

As partes mais inocentes da nossa lua-de-mel também foram maravilhosas, visitando todos os lugares que eu tinha apenas lido a respeito, com Edward ao meu lado, explicando suas histórias que tinha conhecido através das histórias de Carlisle e por experiência própria. Andamos de mãos dadas por Paris e nos aconchegamos em uma gôndola em Veneza, e eu comi vários tipos de comida enquanto Edward observava com desgosto e divertimento, e compramos muitos suvenirs e mais bagagem para ter aonde coloca-los.

Eu podia admitir isso agora – eu estava feliz pelas experiências que ele tinha me proporcionado, feliz por não ter apressado a transformação, e mais feliz ainda por ele estar ao meu lado.

Quando saímos do carro eu percebi que não queria evitar a festa que eu sabia que encontraria preparada dentro da casa. Eu não me importava de estar completando dezenove anos hoje. De alguma forma, os números deixaram de ter tanta importância, desde que Edward estivesse feliz e eu pudesse ter uma eternidade ao seu lado.

"Você não se importa?", ele perguntou, sua mão acariciando a parte mais baixa de minhas costas quando paramos na porta.

"Não", eu sorri. "Eu acho que é uma boa hora para começar a celebrar".

Ele sorriu de volta e me beijou rapidamente antes de me levar para dentro.

A família inteira, até mesmo Rosalie, estava esperando na sala para nos receber. Eu escutei diversas exclamações de "sejam bem vindos" e "feliz aniversário" enquanto Alice se apressou para me dar um abraço.

"Como foi a lua-de-mel?", ela perguntou animada. "Vocês me trouxeram presentes?".

Eu ri. "A lua-de-mel foi maravilhosa, e sim, nós trouxemos presentes – mas não sou eu quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta?".

A risada de Emmett trovejou ao meu lado, mais próxima do que eu esperava. "O que, todo aquele tempo com o Edward não foi presente suficiente?".

A mexida de sobrancelhas que Emmett deu me disse exatamente ao que ele estava se referindo, e eu corei; Edward rosnou ligeiramente ao meu lado.

"Deixe-a em paz, Emmett.", ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em uma postura ameaçadora.

Emmett riu, despreocupado. "Percebi que finalmente perder a virgindade não te relaxou nada. Você precisa continuar tentando, Bella".

"Emmett! Não a deixe constrangida!", brigou Esme enquanto eu corava furiosamente. Alice riu e me arrastou até a sala de jantar, os outros nos seguindo. Eu escutei pancadas ocasionais que sugeriam que Emmett e Edward ainda estavam brigando atrás de mim.

A sala de jantar estava decorada com balões e flores relativamente inofensivos, e eu estava ligeiramente confiante que não teríamos uma repetição da minha última festa de aniversário, ou das conseqüências que a seguiram. Edward e eu estávamos definitivamente juntos agora, e se acontecesse do Jasper querer me morder...bem, isso só apressaria o inevitável.

Alice me levou até uma cadeira na ponta da mesa. Os outros ficaram de pé em volta da mesa, e eu comecei a me sentir como o prato principal de um banquete. Tudo que estava faltando era uma bandeja prata e uma maçã enfiada na minha boca. Edward se posicionou atrás de mim, colocando sua mão atrás do meu pescoço, e eu relaxei instantaneamente.

"Hora dos presentes!", Alice gritou alegremente, e disparou em direção à cozinha apenas para voltar uma fração de segundo depois com uma pilha de pacotes. Alguns deles eram absurdamente grandes.

"Ah, sério agora. O que mais eu poderia precisar?", eu gemi espantada enquanto a pilha de presentes era colocada na minha frente. Os presentes de casamento já tinham sido suficientes. Obviamente, nós não precisávamos dos eletrodomésticos, mobília e utensílios de cozinha que geralmente eram dados como presente de casamento, mas isso não havia impedido a Alice de nos cadastrar em diversas lojas, para meu profundo constrangimento.

"Não seja boba, Bella, é seu aniversário", Alice argumentou. "A questão não é o que você _precisa_; é sobre o que você _quer_".

"Apesar de que alguns _são_ sobre o que você irá precisar quando desempacotarmos todas as suas coisas", Emmett acrescentou antes que eu pudesse protestar.

No final das contas, Emmett estava certo. Dois dos presentes eram prateleiras para os meus incontáveis livros e um guarda-roupa – um adorável guarda-roupa antigo, mais especificamente – que eu precisaria para as minhas roupas, já que o armário do Edward estava quase cheio de roupas equivalentes a um século.

Vampiros, como aparentava, tinham o péssimo hábito de colecionar velharias. Eu teria que apresentar o conceito de faxinapara essa família, certamente.

Carlisle e Esme nos deram um presente simples, uma cópia moldurada da nossa foto de casamento. Olhando para ela, eu achei que finalmente parecia que eu pertencia a seu lado. Não querendo dizer que eu não continuava a ser ridiculamente comum perto da sua beleza divina, mas era como se a felicidade dele radiasse para mim. Como se o amor do Edward me tornasse bonita.

Os lábios de Edward tocaram a parte de trás da minha orelha como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos. "A câmera não te faz justiça", ele murmurou.

"Você acha mesmo?", perguntei distraidamente.

"A coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida foi você no dia do nosso casamento", ele disse enquanto virava a cabeça para me dar um beijo na testa. Eu derreti. Ele merecia muito mais do que eu podia oferecer, e mesmo assim ele já tinha me proporcionado tanto...Pelo menos eu tinha sido capaz de lhe dar um casamento. E agora estava feliz por não ter pressionado para fugirmos quando podia ouvir a alegria em sua voz com a lembrança.

"Já chega, vocês dois", Alice se intrometeu. "Chegou a hora do grande evento".

As luzes apagaram abruptamente, e eu fiquei tensa. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, conhecendo a Alice. Mas ela simplesmente apareceu através da porta da cozinha, carregando um pequeno bolo, aceso com velas. "Para sempre 19", estava escrito na cobertura. Eu tive que rir.

Alice o colocou caprichosamente na minha frente, longe o bastante para que fosse impossível que eu queimasse alguma coisa.

"Faça um pedido", ela exigiu. Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu tinha tudo que sempre quis. Se eu apenas pudesse fazer o Edward tão feliz...

Eu desejo que eu possa dar ao Edward todas as experiências humanas que ele está me proporcionando.

Eu respirei fundo, assoprei as velas, e então tudo ficou escuro.

**N/T: Queria dizer um mega thanks pra Fla, que está me ajudando demais com a tradução! Lov U girl!! **

**Espero que gostem...e comentem, please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Algo estava...muito estranho.

Num momento, eu estava assoprando minhas velas de aniversário. No outro, eu abri meus olhos para um mundo totalmente diferente.

Eu estava em uma rua movimentada...em algum lugar. Eu não conseguia identificar onde. Mas o que era ainda mais bizarro eram as pessoas. Todas as mulheres usavam longos vestidos de manga comprida que iam até o tornozelo, e todos os homens usavam calças folgadas e camisas de abotoar, alguns com terno, outros com suspensório... isso parecia como...como no início do século XX. Os prédios também pareciam relíquias do passado – edifícios de tijolo, nenhum com mais de quatro andares mais ou menos... no final da rua estavam as casas em estilo Vitoriano. Mas aqui não podia ser o passado...podia?

"Com licença, senhorita", falou uma voz, uma voz dolorosamente familiar, mas eu não conseguia identificar. Eu virei para olhar a cara que acompanhava a voz, e parei de repente.

Mal pude conter meu susto. Era o _Edward_, mas um Edward como eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eu o olhei de cima à baixo. Seu cabelo era o mesmo...sua face não era. Corada por causa do vento que girava ao nosso redor, sua pele estava mais escura como eu jamais havia visto, e sua face era mais arredondada, mais jovem, _macia_, e seus _olhos_. Eles dançavam na luz, um verde desconcertante. Talvez seu pode de deslumbrar não pertencia às suas habilidades como vampiro afinal...

E então eu entendi. Esse Edward _não era_ um vampiro. Ele era humano. E aqui...aqui _era_ o passado. O passado do Edward.

"Senhorita? Você está bem?"

Sua voz me tirou do meu torpor. Ele parecia desconfortável, e eu percebi que estava encarando. Pensei rapidamente. Se de alguma forma eu _tivesse_ voltado no tempo, então eu precisaria de alguma ajuda para me cuidar por aqui. Eu não tinha um lugar para ficar, nem roupas, dinheiro, comida – uma situação muito precária. Esse alguém fosse me ajudar, bem que poderia ser o Edward – por quê que estaria nessa época e lugar se não para vê-lo, de qualquer maneira?

"Na verdade", eu disse cuidadosamente, "eu estou um pouco perdida".

"Para onde você está indo? Talvez eu possa ajuda-la a chegar lá".

"Hum...talvez 'perdida' não seja a palavra certa. Eu não tenho para onde ir".

Eu vi vestígios de um sorriso nos cantos de sua boca. "Você não mora em Chicago?".

"Não", eu respondo, decidindo ficar o mais perto da verdade possível, assim seria menos provável eu me confundir. "Eu sou de Washington".

Ele franziu a testa da maneira quando desaprova alguma coisa. "E você está aqui desacompanhada? Você não tem ninguém para tomar conta de você?".

Eu comecei a me irritar por causa da presunção de que eu precisaria de alguém para cuidar de mim, mas então me ocorreu que era _exatamente_ disso que eu precisava no momento. Discutir não ia me ajudar em nada.

"Eu não pretendia vir até aqui, exatamente", eu disse, evitando os detalhes que certamente me colocariam em um hospício. "Mas eu não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir, também".

"Edward?", uma voz feminina chamou do outro lado da rua. Eu olhei para lá e vi uma linda mulher com cabelos e olhos iguais aos do Edward vindo na nossa direção, olhando confusapara Edward e para mim, sem dúvida perplexa com as minhas roupas e o meu cabelo solto. "Há algum problema?".

"Eu apenas estava perguntando a essa jovem dama se ela precisava de assistência", Edward respondeu. "Parece que ela não tem um lugar para ir".

"E você se apresentou à ela?", sua mãe perguntou, usando o mesmo sorriso malicioso que eu já tinha visto tantas vezes no rosto do Edward.

Edward corou – cor cobriu sua face de verdade, tão facilmente como era comigo. Eu lutei para esconder minha surpresa. Como eu poderia lidar com o fato de estar vendo esse Edward humano?

"Eu ainda não cheguei nessa parte", ele murmurou antes de se virar na minha direção. "Me perdoe. Meu nome é Edward Masen e esta é minha mãe".

"Como vai", eu disse formalmente com um educado aceno de cabeça. "Eu sou Bella Swan".

"Bella, você disse?" a Sra. Masen falou. "Esse é o seu nome inteiro?"

"Hum, não", eu respondi. "É o apelido de Isabella".

"Bem, é mesmo um nome muito bonito. Você gostaria de nos acompanhar até em casa para tomar chá? Talvez possamos te ajudar de alguma maneira".

"Obrigada", eu suspirei, um pouco dominada com alívio. "Você é muito gentil".

"Bom, todos precisamos de um pouco de gentileza de vez em quando, não precisamos?", ela disse com um sorriso bondoso, pegando o braço de Edward. "É simplesmente a coisa certa a se fazer".

Eu tentativamente peguei o outro braço do Edward, que ele havia oferecido, e sorri em resposta. "Mesmo assim, vocês são bem mais gentis que a maioria". Eu duvido que muitas pessoas iriam querer ajudar uma garota estranhamente vestida e praticamente sem teto no meio de Chicago, não importando a década.

Edward e sua mãe me guiaram por várias quadras e viraram em um canto, apenas para seguir por mais três quadras depois disso. A caminhada foi silenciosa, e eu me senti deslocada, mas usei esse tempo para pensar no que diria à eles. Eu já tinha falado que era de Washington. Eu precisava lhes dar um motivo para justificar o porque estava aqui agora e porque eu não tinha um lugar para ficar. Talvez eu pudesse dizer que era órfã, já que era verdade que eu não tinha pais – eles não existiam nessa época. A história ficou mais fácil a partir desse ponto. Eu fiquei órfã há três anos atrás. Meus pais eram de famílias pequenas e eu não tinha nenhum parente vivo, pelo que sabia. Por causa da minha idade, eu não fui mandado a um orfanato. Eu tinha achado emprego com uma costureira viúva, que me pagava com um quarto e comida, mas ela tinha falecido recentemente e eu vim para o leste, à procura de um novo emprego.

No momento em que viramos num pequeno caminho para a casa deles, eu estava satisfeita com a história que tinha inventado para eu mesma.

A casa dos Masen era linda, uma construção de tijoloscom vigas brancas. A Sra. Masen entrou na frente e Edward me levou até a sala de estar. Eu acabei sentando em um sofá verde claro enquanto Edward sentou em uma poltrona que ficava ali perto. Seus olhos me observavam cuidadosamente, curiosamente, e eu tive que desviar o olhar. Era desconcertante, para não dizer outra coisa, vê-lo desse jeito, e incrivelmente estranho conhece-lo e estar ciente de que ele não conhecia nada a meu respeito.

A Sra. Masen voltou um momento depois com uma bandeja carregada com todas as coisas necessárias para o chá. "Sua casa é muito bonita", eu disse enquanto ela me preparava uma xícara.

"Obrigada", ela respondeu, enchendo as outras duas xícaras. "Ela foi construída logo depois do grande incêndio".

Eu engoli minha surpresa. "Que fascinante".

Ela me perguntou como eu gostaria do meu chá, e depois de acrescentar creme e açúcar, ela sentou e me olhou, e seu olhar era tão penetrante quanto o de seu filho. "Por que você não nos conta como veio parar aqui, Srta. Swan?".

Eu tomei um grande gole do meu chá e comecei a minha história. Era difícil manter contato visual com eles, difícil enganá-los, mas que outra escolha eu tinha?

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais", Sra. Masen disse quando terminei. "Me perdoe, mas posso perguntar sobre sua maneira de se vestir?".

"Oh, bem, é mais fácil viajar desse jeito", eu menti. "Poucas pessoas incomodam quando se está vestida como um homem".

A Sra. Masen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Deve ser difícil para uma jovem dama viajar sozinha esses dias".

"Às vezes", eu disse vagamente. "Eu me sai muito bem".

"Bom", a Sra, Masen disse, "ficaremos felizes em te oferecer um lugar para ficar até que você encontre um novo emprego".

"Obrigada", eu disse, carregando minha voz com o máximo de gratidão possível. "Eu nem sei como retribuir pela sua gentileza".

"Bobagem", ela respondeu com um aceno da mão. Ela me olhou contemplativamente. "Você não carrega nenhum pertence, então suponho que não tenha nada adequado para usar enquanto permanece aqui".

"Não, não tenho, sinto muito".

"Não tem necessidade de se desculpar. Eu acho que tenho alguma coisa adequada para você. Suba comigo. Edward, você ajeita o quarto de hóspedes?".

"É claro", ele respondeu. Sua voz me surpreendeu mais uma vez.

Eu a segui pela escada principal até um quarto que pressupus fosse o quarto dela. Ela caminhou até um guarda-roupa e retirou um longo vestido azul, o qual segurou para que eu pudesse ver.

"Isso vai servir muito bem, você não acha? A cor combina com sua aparência. Você pode experimentar mais tarde. Eu vou tentar achar mais algumas coisas para você, para dormir e coisas do tipo".

"Obrigada", eu disse novamente, incapaz de encontrar outra maneira para me expressar. Ela apenas sorriu.

"Vamos ver o seu quarto então. Me siga".

* * *

**Ai está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**Comentem !! XD**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Eu me deparei sentada sozinha em um quarto vago na casa da família Mason. A cama era adorável e luxuosa, as altas colunasde madeira finamente entalhados e pintados, o alcochoado grosso e quente. O papel de parede era elegante, o carpete suave tom de verde.Era um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro que eu já tinha ido.

E apesar do ambiente agradável, apesar do vestido de manga comprida que cobria cada parte do meu corpo, eu sentia frio no corpo inteiro.

Como isso era _possível_? Como podia em um momento eu estar fazendo um pedido no meu bolo de aniversário, e no momento seguinte estar em pé no meio de Chicago, quase um século atrás?

Fazendo um pedido...não podia ser...podia? Eu tinha desejado que pudesse dar ao Edward experiências humanas, não tinha?

"Eu não quis dizer tão literalmente", resmunguei comigo mesma, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. Isso era impossível. Tudo bem, eu tinha visto um monte de coisas impossíveis desde que conheci o Edward, mas _viajar no tempo_? E através de um pedido no bolo de aniversário, ainda por cima!

Com a estranheza eu podia lidar, entretanto. Era quase...legal, na verdade. Eu tinha a chance de ver o Edward como um humano, como o adolescente normal que ele um dia foi, mas eu tinha que pensar a que preço. Será que eu veria o _meu_ Edward novamente? E se não tivesse um jeito de voltar para a minha época e lugar? Tentei me imaginar vivendo aqui, envelhecendo, morrendo...perdendo qualquer chance de um para sempre com o Edward. A dor que perfurou meu peito era intolerável, e as lágrimas que estavam queimando meus olhos desde que a Sra. Masen tinha me deixado sozinha finalmente transbordaram.

Isso era mesmo real? _Podia _ser real? Certamente eu tinha apenas caído e estava alucinando tudo isso como resultado de uma concussão. Talvez eu fosse completamente esquizofrênica e estivesse imaginando tudo... embora esse pensamento fosse tão ruim quanto tudo isso ser real.

Se eu estivesse mesmo no passado, quais seriam as ramificações no futuro? Se eu de alguma maneira mudasse as coisas, se esse Edward nunca ficasse doente e se transformasse em vampiro, então eu nunca o conheceria no futuro e conseqüentemente nunca voltaria no tempo, mas então eu não estaria aqui para mudar nada...

Tentar pensar nisso tudo me deu dor de cabeça, então eu desisti. Pelo jeito não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar a situação, portanto eu não tinha outra alternativa a não ser deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Se pelo menos meu vampiro estivesse aqui para me proteger...

Uma leve batida na porta interrompeu meus pensamentos, e eu instintivamente sabia que seria o Edward. A hesitação e delicadeza não sumiram com o espaço de 80 anos. Eu quase lhe convidei para entrar, mas não tinha certeza se isso era apropriado nessa época – por que eu nunca me importei em aprender mais sobre o mundo aonde o Edward cresceu? – e então fui abrir a porta.

Ele estava lá, com os ombros curvados levemente, corado com vida. Seus olhos intensos quando encontraram os meus.

"Vim ver se estava tudo bem – você esteve chorando?", ele perguntou enquanto eu limpava rapidamente as lágrimas da minha bochecha.

"Ah, sim, mas não foi nada. Estou bem", eu menti. Seus olhos estreitaram e eu sabia que ele conseguia ver através da mentira.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa?", ele perguntou, e eu reprimi um suspiro de alívio porque ele não pediu uma explicação.

"Obrigada, mas não", eu disse, presa por seus olhos. Eram os mesmos olhos que sempre pareciam conseguir ver através de mim e, no entanto, eram tão diferentes... "Não tem nada que possa ser feito".

"Eu lamento escutar isso", Edward disse, parado na soleira da porta incomodado. "Talvez acompanhar-me em uma missão melhoraria seu humor? Parece que minha mãe esqueceu um ingrediente crucial para o jantar de hoje".

Era impossível recusar. "Parece legal. Dê-me apenas um momento".

"Vou esperar lá embaixo", ele disse, me deixando para encarar desamparada o meu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira. Eu estava usando as roupas certas agora, mas parecia que nenhuma das mulheres daqui usavam o cabelo solto, e eu não conseguiria prender o meu. Eu suspirei, frustrada, e ia começar a mexer nervosamente nas mechas soltas, mas um brilho causado pela luz contra meu dedo me fez parar.

Minha aliança, junto com o anel de noivado que eu não quis deixar de usar, brilhou no meu dedo anelar. Uma onda de pânico me tomou. Aquele anel pertenceu à mãe do Edward – a mulher que tinha acabado de me acolher. Será que ela tinha visto o anel? E o Edward? Certamente eles iriam pensar que eu era uma ladra se me vissem usando ele. Retirei os dois anéis apressadamente, sentindo uma pontada de tristeza com a perda. Edward tinha colocado esses anéis nos meus dedos e se comprometido comigo pela eternidade. Eu odiei quebrar esse comprometimento, mesmo que no sentido figurado.

Depois disso, o estado do meu cabelo não me importava tanto. Eu o deixei solto e fui encontrar com o Edward na sala de estar.

Ele imediatamente levantou e me recebeu com um sorriso, um sorriso inclinado muito familiar que fez meu coração pular uma batida. Eu forcei meus lábios a formarem um sorriso em resposta.

"Para onde vamos?", eu perguntei. Ele me ofereceu seu braço e eu o peguei hesitante.

"Ao mercado, naturalmente", ele disse, me guiando para fora da casa e descendo a rua na direção que tínhamos vindo de manhã. "Nós precisamos de aipo, aparentemente".

"Aipo", eu repeti, abruptamente perplexa pelo fato de que esse Edward _comia_. Me bati mentalmente. É claro que ele comia – ele era humano. "Você gosta de aipo?".

"Não muito", ele disse confuso. Eu percebi que ele estava tentando adivinhar o que eu estava pensando. Algumas coisas não mudaram, evidentemente. "Você gosta?".

"Não", disse, corando com o assunto ridículo daquela conversa. _Boa, Bella._

"Você tem alguma postura quanto ao brócolis, então? Eu o acho terrivelmente ofensivo". Seu tom de voz era sério, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando, caçoando.

"Sou indiferente", eu disse, tentando parar de corar, como se isso adiantasse. "O que você _gosta_ de comer então?".

Edward sorriu. "Honestamente, sou uma formiga.Eu gosto de tudo que tenha açúcar".

Eu ri e tentei relacionar esse fato com o meu Edward. Ele disse que eu tinha um cheiro floral...doce. Imaginei que gosto teria um leão da montanha para ele, e se muita coisa tinha realmente mudado. Até agora, me parecia que esse Edward era o mesmo em diversas maneiras, tirando a dieta e funções corporais. Isso me assustava, talvez mais do que necessário...provavelmente porque eu já estava me apaixonando por esse Edward. De alguma forma isso parecia errado, como se eu estivesse traindo o _meu_ Edward...e no entanto era a mesma pessoa...

"E você?", ele perguntou enquanto passávamos pelo local onde ele havia me encontrado.

Eu lutei para lembrar sobre o que estávamos discutindo. "Massa", eu disse. "Qualquer tipo de massa".

Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou. "Interessante".

"Por que é interessante?". Nós estávamos nos aproximando de uma área mais movimentada agora, e as pessoas estavam encarando abertamente. Eu sabia que minha aparência se destacava...imaginei se alguém suspeitava...

"Sinceramente? Minha mãe insistiu em mudar o cardápio do jantar quando chegamos em casa. Ela jurou que você ia querer massa. Algumas vezes eu me questiono sobre ela...".

Eu pisquei. Ela parecia com a _Alice_. "Sua mãe é muito perceptiva".

Edward sorriu. "Algumas vezes assustadoramente perceptiva. Ela sempre parece saber exatamente o que se passa na minha cabeça, não importa o quanto eu tente esconder dela".

"Como o que?", eu perguntei, ansiosa para faze-lo continuar falando. Ele virou para me olhar, sua pele brilhando com o sol – mas do jeito humano. Seus lábios inclinaram para cima e eu imaginei o quão macio eles seriam.

"Ela soube assim que comecei a pensar que eu queria lutar na Guerra. Ela vem fazendo tudo o que pode para me manter aqui desde então. Mas assim que eu fizer 18 anos, provavelmente serei recrutado, e então ela não terá escolha".

Eu mordi meu lábio, pensando na ironia da guerra terminar antes dele completar 18 anos - e também, se as coisas acontecessem como devia ser, que ele seria um vampiro antes de fazer 18 anos.

"Por que você quer lutar?", eu perguntei, reprimindo meu medo. Não pela sua segurança – eu sabia que ele não iria. Mas medo de perdê-lo, sem ter um jeito de voltar para o futuro...

"Quando essa guerra acabar", ele disse sério, parando e me forçando a virar, "os homens que lutaram serão os mais honrados do país. Eu não quero ficar para trás e dar a impressão de que sou covarde, ou que alguém diga que eu não agüentaria".

_Esse _não era o Edward que eu conhecia. Ou era? Talvez esse fosse apenas outro aspecto que eu julgava ser seu complexo de martírio. E lembrei o que ele me disse uma vez, de como ele tinha enchido a cabeça com idéias de ser soldado...

_Eu sempre fui aquele garoto...eu não pensava em nada a não ser na glória idealizada da guerra que era a perspectiva vendida na época...mas se eu tivesse te encontrado, eu não tenho a mínima dúvida de como eu teria procedido. Eu era aquele garoto, que teria – assim que descobrisse que você era o que eu estava procurando – ajoelhado e tentaria fazer com que você dissesse sim. Eu iria quere-la eternamente, mesmo quando a palavra ainda não tinha o mesmo significado que hoje. _

"Mas e se você não voltar?", eu me peguei perguntando, sentindo falta do meu Edward mais do que nunca. "Milhões de homens estão morrendo por lá. Você prefere morrer a ser chamado de fraco? Não existe nada que você realmente _queira_ fazer?".

Ele entortou a cabeça curiosamente. "Você sempre faz tantas perguntas?".

Eu lembrei de uma noite há muito tempo atrás, dirigindo no escuro e fazendo perguntas só para que a noite não acabasse. "Sim", eu disse, pelo menos uma vez sem ficar corada. "Eu sou curiosa".

Ele balançou os ombros. "Eu nunca soube realmente o que queria", ele disse. "Mas eu quero fazer _alguma coisa_ com a minha vida".

"Eu acho que você vai", eu disse, apertando o braço que ele me ofereceu novamente.

"Espero que você esteja certa", ele disse com um sorriso. "Bem, chegamos".

Eu percebi que estávamos numa área muito mais cheia, e enquanto eu olhava em volta, eu vi o que era o "mercado". Era um enorme mercado ao ar livre com aparentemente infinitas bancas vendendo vegetais, frutas, grãos, e produtos não-alimentícios também – uma banca de carpintaria vendendo vários móveis, uma velha senhora vendendo itens de tricô...

"Todas essas pessoas estão aqui todos os dias?", eu perguntei maravilhada, sendo puxada pelo Edward conforme ele andava através das bancas.

"Algumas", ele disse, parando para inspecionar uma banca que consistia em diversas caixas de vegetais em uma carroça. Ele balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e continuou. "Alguns só vem aqui ocasionalmente, para procurar fregueses. A maioria dos artesões tem suas próprias lojas".

"Oh". Era tudo tão...antigo. "Não existe nada parecido em Washington".

Edward riu. "Tenho certeza que você perdeu muita coisa lá no meio do nada".

Eventualmente nós encontramos o esquivo aipo e fomos olhar as mercadorias não comestíveis. Eu me senti atraída para uma mesa coberta por jóias. Tinha fileiras e fileiras de anéis na minha frente, mas uma me chamou a atenção – topázio incrustado de uma maneira diferente em prata. Na minha cabeça, aquele topázio se transformou nos olhos do Edward na manhã seguinte ao nosso casamento, iluminados com alegria enquanto ele sorria largamente para mim. O sol tinha aparecido naquele dia, como um presságio, e a luz que entrou pela janela fez seu corpo nu tremeluzir enquanto ele se segurava acima de mim. Minhas mãos apertaram a beirada da mesa na minha frente e eu fechei os olhos, contendo minhas lágrimas. Mais do que tudo, eu queria seus fortes e gelados braços me abraçando e sua voz em meu ouvido, dizendo que tudo era apenas um sonho...

Ao invés disso, uma mão quente apertou meu ombro delicadamente, e eu tive que abrir meus olhos para a realidade mais uma vez.

"Bella? Qual o problema?", ele perguntou, olhando da minha expressão de agonia para a mesa que eu agarrava como suporte. Seus olhos passaram pelos anéis e voltaram a me olhar. "Você...deixou alguém para trás, não deixou? Em Washington?".

Eu engoli forçadamente. "M-mais ou menos. Não estava em meu controle. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer...".

"Você estava apaixonada?", ele perguntou suavemente, permitindo que eu desviasse o olhar.

"Sim", eu suspirei.

Ele apertou meu ombro. "Sinto muito. Eu queria...queria que tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer...".

"Obrigada", eu disse, colocando minha mão sobre a dele no meu ombro. "Vamos voltar para casa, sim?".

"Claro", ele concordou, pegando minha mão. Não falamos mais desse assunto.

* * *

**N/T: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O próximo será com o Edward, lá no presente!! **

**Ah, e a fic agora tem capa, graças a Fla!! Thanks hon!**

**Tá lá no perfil, pra quem quiser ver!! XD**

**Bjs e continuem comentando!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

As velas apagaram, e inesperadamente Bella não estava mais sentada em sua cadeira.

O pânico foi instantâneo. Impossível eu simplesmente não a ter visto – escuridão não era um obstáculo para meus olhos. Apenas um traço de seu cheiro pairava no ar, e o silêncio era esmagador sem as batidas de seu coração.

"O que aconteceu?", falei com a voz áspera, olhando para os rostos desnorteados da minha família. "Onde ela está?".

Alice balançou a cabeça. _"Eu não consigo vê-la". _

Meus olhos percorreram pela sala esperando encontra-la em um canto. "Bella?" eu gritei, como se isso fosse fazer com que ela voltasse. "Bella!".

"Como isso aconteceu?", Alice perguntou suavemente, virando para Carlisle. "Ninguém poderia ter levado ela – nós teríamos sentido o cheiro. E a Bella obviamente não pode ter saído escondida...".

Eu também olhei mudamente para Carlisle, rezando por respostas. Como era possível minha esposa simplesmente..._desaparecer_?

"Eu não sei", ele disse inutilmente. "Os Volturi, possivelmente...talvez eles tenham um poder que não conhecemos...".

Eu interrompi. "O poder de fazer alguém desaparece no ar? Não, não pode ser os Volturi...".

"Então quem mais?", Rosalie falou, mas eu balancei a cabeça, me negando a acreditar. Se os Volturi estivesses com ela...

"Vou fazer algumas ligações", Carlisle disse, indo para seu escritório. "Não entre em pânico".

"Não entre em pânico, ele diz", eu resmunguei comigo mesmo. "Minha esposa desapareceu no ar e eu não devo ficar apavorado?".

Jasper colocou uma mão no meu ombro, segurando forte o bastante para que eu não pudesse tirá-la, e mandou uma onda de calma através de mim. "Você não vai trazê-la de volta nesse estado. Você tem que manter a cabeça no lugar", ele argumentou enquanto eu o encarava.

Eu me virei na direção da Alice para perguntar se ela podia ver alguma coisa, mas parei abruptamente enquanto uma visão aparecia em minha mente...

_Era impossível não notá-la. Sua blusa brilhante e calça estranha se destacavam dentre a cor parda dos vestidos convencionais das outras mulheres na rua. O que chamou minha atenção, entretanto, foi a expressão em seu rosto. Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém parecendo tão perdido, ou tão vivo. O contraste atiçou minha curiosidade. Eu queria conhecê-la._

"_Com licença, senhorita", eu me peguei falando, me aproximando. Ela me olhou, cheia de surpresa. Paralisada com surpresa, atualmente. Ela parecia ter visto um fantasma._

"_Senhorita? Você está bem?"._

_Ela piscou como se tivesse saído de um transe. "Na verdade, estou um pouco perdida"._

"Edward? Edward, o que foi?" Alice perguntou, balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto para chamar a minha atenção. Eu pisquei.

"Eu acho que acabei de ter uma visão" eu disse, imaginando _porque_ diabos eu veria aquilo na minha mente.

"Do futuro?" Alice perguntou, toda cética.

"Não" sacudi a cabeça. "Do _passado_. Eu vi...foi uma lembrança. Conhecendo a Bella...em 1918. Mas ela estava vestindo as mesmas roupas que vestia hoje...";

"Bom, talvez ela esteja lá mesmo" Alice balançou os ombros, repentinamente calma.

"Não" eu disse imediatamente, tentando me acostumar com a idéia. "Ela não pode estar em _1918_. Como ela poderia chegar lá?".

Alice balançou os ombros de novo. "Sei lá. Mas isso explicaria porque não consigo vê-la. Todo o seu futuro está no passado agora".

"_Não é possível" _eu disse mais uma vez, com menos força. "Ela não pode estar no passado".

"Onde mais ela _poderia_ estar então? Devido as circunstâncias, eu acho que é a única explicação lógica. Mesmo que isso desafie as leis da física".

Tudo bem. Eu podia lidar com isso. Talvez não estivesse remotamente dentro das possibilidades da realidade, mas eu devia estar acostumado a desafiar as leis da natureza. Eu fazia isso todo dia. Mas desde quando a Bella tinha aparecido na minha vida, eu me sentia cada vez mais _humano_, e agora...agora eu não estava preparado para lidar com uma coisa dessas. Por mais que eu tentasse me recompor, o pânico continuava voltando.

"Tudo bem. Então ela está no passado. Como eu a trago de volta?" eu perguntei, beirando o desespero, mas o resto da minha família me olhou com pena, sem respostas. O pânico aumentou.

Eu andei em direção à porta. "Preciso de um pouco de ar", eu resmunguei antes de sair. Nós realmente não tínhamos um jardim – as árvores invadiam quase todo o caminho para a casa, e eu andei por elas sem pensar, desejando que quando eu saísse dali, descobriria que tudo foi uma ilusão.

Por que, por que isso estava acontecendo? Qual força poderia ter mandado a Bella de volta no tempo, e com qual propósito, e o mais importante, por que _agora_? Não fazia sentido, e não haviam respostas a serem dadas.

Meu sentimento de impotência se transformou em frustração, e eu soquei meu punho na árvore mais próxima. Isso criou um buraco nítido no centro, mas aliviar minha raiva apenas fez eu me sentir vazio. Encostei no tronco que tinha acabado de golpear, fechando meus olhos.

"_Por que você a convidou para ficar conosco?" perguntei a minha mãe. Eu não estava aborrecido, eu estava contente, e eu sabia que minha mãe podia perceber isso, apesar que tentei esconder. Mas eu não entendia. "Ela é uma completa estranha"._

"_Ela é perfeitamente confiável. Eu acho que ela pode tomar conta de si, na verdade, mas tinha alguma coisa sobre ela. Algo que a torna única, apesar de eu não conseguir dizer o que. E eu vi o jeito que você a olhou", ela acrescentou presunçosamente. "Você nunca prestou tanta atenção a nenhuma jovem dama como fez hoje"._

"_Isso é ridículo", eu disse, apesar de sentir meu rosto queimando. "Me parece um súbito ato de confiança abrigar uma estranha só porque você acha que seu filho se sente atraído por ela"._

"_Talvez", ela disse com um sorriso enigmático. "Mas os meus instintos nunca falham"._

"_Nunca diga nunca", eu resmunguei, embora não pudesse discutir. Seus instintos eram mais precisos que qualquer instrumento científico, e pelo que parecia ele, tinham alguma coisa guardada para mim. _

Eu abri os olhos, desorientado. Aquela era a lembrança mais clara que eu já tive da minha mãe, mas de alguma forma, pareceu que eu sempre tive essa lembrança...mesmo que eu soubesse que ela era nova para mim.

A voz da mente de Carlisle me chamou da casa, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

"_Edward, não parece que os Vouturi tiveram alguma coisa a ver com essa situação. Eu sinto muito, eu não tenho nenhuma resposta para te dar. Eu nunca soube que algo parecido com isso tenha acontecido antes". _

"Eu fico...vendo coisas, Carlisle", eu respondi, auto o suficiente para ele me escutar da casa. "Como lembranças, exceto que são lembranças que eu nunca tive. Elas são da minha vida humana, e a Bella está nelas. Alice acha...ela acha que a Bella de algum jeito voltou no tempo".

A mente de Carlisle ficou em silêncio por um longo momento.

"_Faz tanto sentido quanto as outras coisas"_ ele respondeu. _"Eu não sei o que podemos fazer, mas vou continuar contatando velhos amigos. Talvez alguém saiba mais a respeito"._

"E se eu nunca mais a tiver de volta?", eu perguntei, sufocando com meu medo. "E se -?".

"_Esses pensamentos não vão ajudar. Tenha fé, Edward. E fique focado nessas lembranças. Se ela estiver mesmo no passado, você vai poder vigiá-la". _

Ele estava certo, eu sabia. Eu podia apenas esperar ela voltar, se ela pudesse voltar, e observá-la. eu iria observá-la fielmente, então, até que ela voltasse para mim...porque ela iria. Ela _tinha_ que voltar. Nós passamos por muitos obstáculos para sermos separados agora.

Eu sentei na frente da árvore que tinha ficado encostado e fechei os olhos novamente, procurando através das lembranças. Conhecendo a Bella, a levando para casa, conversando com minha mãe...e então surgiram novas lembranças. Eu a levei no mercado, e ela parecia estar feliz...mas então ela parou na frente dos anéis e uma expressão de agonia atravessou seu rosto...

"_Você...deixou alguém para trás, não deixou? Em Washington?"._

_Sua garganta flexionou conforme ela engoliu. Eu queria esticar meu braço e tocar seu pescoço pálido, mas forcei minha mão a permanecer parada. "M-mais ou menos. Não estava em meu controle. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer..."._

"_Você estava apaixonada?", eu perguntei, sabendo a resposta antes dela falar; estava escrito em seu rosto. Uma estranha sensação de desespero se espalhou por mim. Se seu coração tivesse dono..._

"_Sim", ela suspirou, me olhando com seus olhos tristes. Eu desejei poder confortá-la..._

Eu pensei sobre a expressão em seu rosto, sabendo que ela estava falando sobre mim como o alguém que ela tinha deixado para trás...eu vi todo o seu medo e tristeza. E eu senti duas formas de emoção – o desejo que o meu eu do passado tinha de confortá-la, e a vontade que o meu eu do presente tinha de tocá-la...

E então apareceu uma ansiedade que eu não conseguiu entender. O meu eu humano já estava apaixonado por ela, eu sabia disso – eu a amaria em qualquer época e circunstância – e o meu e humano queria ser amado em resposta. E no entanto, eu senti um estranho receio que exatamente isso fosse acontecer...talvez ela não fosse _querer_ voltar para mim. Talvez depois de estar comigo como um humano, ela não iria mais querer o que eu agora tinha a lhe oferecer...

_Não, _eu disse para mim mesmo. _Bella sente o mesmo. Não importará para ela o que eu sou._ Mas eu não conseguia apagar essa dúvida.

Eu senti uma mão no meu ombro e abri os olhos. Eu vi a Alice e lhe lancei um olhar esperançoso e questionador.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu ainda não vi nada. Mas eu tenho uma teoria".

"Estou escutando", eu disse, tentando esconder minha decepção.

"A Bella desapareceu quando apagou as velas do seu bolo de aniversário".

"Sim, eu sei, eu estava lá", eu disse, intrigado.

"Sim, mas eu fiquei imaginando porque naquele momento. E então me ocorreu que um pouco antes eu falei para ela fazer um pedido".

"Um pedido?", eu falei cético. "Você acha que ela desejou ir para 1918?".

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu duvido que tenha sido tão específico, mas tem uma razão para ser supostamente cuidadoso com o que se deseja. Seja o que for que ela tenha pedido deve a ter levado para lá. É a única resposta que consigo pensar".

"É loucura", eu disse. "Mas tudo que aconteceu hoje também é. Até mesmo essas novas lembranças...elas estão vindo mais rápidas do que poderiam estar acontecendo".

Alice deu de ombros. "Nada disse faz sentido, Edward. Por que isso seria diferente?".

Eu assenti, mas suspirei, e a Alice sentou ao meu lado, talvez sentindo meu humor.

"Estou com medo, Alice", eu admiti, "Isso tem o potencial de terminar em desastre de tantas formas, e eu não posso fazer nada".

Alice colocou seu braço em volta de mim em um meio abraço. "Você só tem que confiar que o seu eu do passado vai tomar conta dela".

"Eu confio", eu disse com um pequeno riso. "Isso é o que mais me assusta".

* * *

**N/T: E ai, o que acharam desse capítulo do POV do Edward?! **

**No próximo volta a ser POV da Bella. **

**E continuem comentando, pq reviews são legais e a tradutora fica feliz!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Depois que voltamos do mercado, me encontrei sentada na sala com o Edward e sua mãe, esperando o pai dele chegar do trabalho. Sua mãe estava tricotando o que parecia ser uma meia. Eu não conseguia acompanhar o que ela estava fazendo; coisas que exigiam coordenação mão-olho não eram meu forte usualmente. Eu tentei ler um livro que havia retirado da pequena biblioteca, mas não conseguia me concentrar no texto. Meus olhos e pensamentos constantemente viravam para o Edward, que estava sentado na minha frente, lendo também. Ele parecia não ter problema para se concentrar.

Eu escutei um ruído do lado de fora e olhei ao mesmo tempo em que os outros dois.

"Esse deve ser seu pai", Sra. Masen murmurou, e eu percebi que o som era de um motor. Um motor antigo. Meu Edward ficaria horrorizado com a barulheira que ele fazia.

Os olhos de Elizabeth desviaram para mim, e ela me ofereceu um sorriso afetuoso antes de olhar mais uma vez para a entrada da frente. Nenhum dos dois diria algo, mas eu sabia que o Edward e sua mãe estavam nervosos para me apresentar à ele. Imaginei como ele iria lidar com a aparição de uma estranha qualquer em sua casa. Edward nunca me falou muito dele, além de que ele era advogado; eu não acho que ele lembrasse de muita coisa.

A porta da frente abriu, e Edward e sua mãe levantaram. Eu os imitei, insegura. Qual seria a etiqueta apropriada para apresentação nessa época? Por que eu tinha passado tanto tempo lendo sobre o Período Regencial¹ e pulei esse período de tempo crucial? Eu queria me chutar, mas provavelmente acabaria danificando a mobília da sala.

Passos alcançaram a entrada, e eu tive meu primeiro vislumbre do pai do Edward. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos, um tanto comum, na verdade, mas seu rosto era agradável e gentil. Ele era novo ainda, mas rugas tinham começado a aparecer em sua testa e em volta de sua boca, e seu cabelo era grisalho nas têmporas. Uma entrada sugeria que ele estava ficando careca também. Eu podia ver que ele tinha sido muito bonito nos seus vinte anos, e eu esperava que sua aparência bondosa combinasse com sua personalidade.

"Edward, querido", Elizabeth disse, dando um passo a frente para colocar a mão no meu ombro. "Essa é Bella Swan. Ela vai ficar uns tempos conosco".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor", eu disse convencionalmente, fazendo um movimento estranho entre um aceno e uma reverência. Ele assentiu de volta educadamente e eu vi seus olhos irem para o Edward, de volta para mim e finalmente para sua esposa.

"Você me acompanha até a cozinha, querido?", Elizabeth disse rapidamente, pegando o braço de seu marido. "Quero que você experimente o molho. Não tenho certeza se você vai gostar dele...".

Ela o tirou da sala antes mesmo de terminar sua frase, e eu voltei a sentar aliviada. Eu não queria saber o que ele iria dizer sobre o fato de sua esposa ter abrigado uma garota que encontrou na rua.

Edward sorriu para mim, ainda em pé. "Não se preocupe. Minha mãe decide tudo nessa casa, e meu pai tende a aceitar qualquer coisa que ela queira". Seu sorriso se tornou mais suave, mais afetuoso enquanto ele olhou na direção da porta pela qual seus pais saíram.

Eu sorri comigo mesma, pensando o quanto os pais do Edward me lembravam Alice e Jasper, ou até mesmo da Rosalie e Emmett. Eu imaginei se era essa a razão dele se sentir satisfeito em estar somente com sua família durante tantas décadas...talvez ele estivesse vivendo o tempo que perdeu com seus pais, pais que ele não lembrava mais.

"Você quer conversar sobre aquilo, Bella?", Edward perguntou. Eu o olhei e encontrei seus olhos me estudando atentamente, e demorei um momento para perceber sobre o que ele estava falando.

"Mais tarde", eu disse, esperando que ele entendesse. Ele olhou na direção da cozinha novamente e assentiu.

"Depois do jantar, então. Nós poderíamos ir andar um pouco, se você quiser".

"Perfeito", eu disse aliviada. Isso ia me ajudar a ganhar tempo para inventar a minha história. Eu obviamente não podia lhe contar a verdade, ou nada parecido. Eu podia até imaginar sua reação. "Bem, Edward, acontece que eu deixei _você_ para trás, 90 anos no futuro. Nós somos loucamente apaixonados e acabamos de nos casar. Oh, e mencionei que você é um vampiro e que vai me transformar em uma também?". Isso iria funcionar muito bem para me mandar a um hospício, eu tinha certeza. Talvez Carlisle pudesse me ajudar a escapar...

Com esse pensamento duas coisas simultaneamente fizeram sentido na minha mente. Carlisle estava aqui, nessa época e lugar – e ele já era um vampiro. Se eu conseguisse encontrá-lo, eu poderia lhe contar tudo...ele poderia me achar louca no começo, mas eu sabia coisas sobre seu passado que uma mera louca não conheceria. Ele teria que acreditar em mim. E então, talvez, ele pudesse me ajudar, de alguma forma. Ia ser maravilhoso, no mínimo, conversar com alguém sobre isso.

Ia ser complicado chegar até Carlisle, porém. Ele trabalharia durante a noite, para evitar a luz do sol, e quem sabe onde ele estaria trabalhando...ia ser complicado sair de casa a noite sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas se eu conseguisse, eu poderia encontrar o caminho de volta...

Um sino interrompeu meus planos, e eu notei que Edward ainda estava me observando cuidadosamente. Eu lhe ofereci o que foi provavelmente um sorriso pouco convincente.

"O jantar está pronto", ele disse, novamente me oferecendo o braço.

"Vocês tem um sino para o jantar?", eu disse, esperando fazer com que o Edward esquecesse sobre o que quer que estivesse especulando. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, e normalmente significava que ele tinha percebido algo**.**

Ele sorriu, mas eu tive a impressão que minha tentativa havia falhado. "Nós geralmente estamos espalhados pela casa nos horários das refeições. É o jeito mais fácil de nos reunir à mesa".

"Oh", eu disse fracamente, deixando que ele me guiasse até a sala de jantar. Seus pais já estavam sentados, e o Edward puxou uma cadeira para mim em um dos lados da mesa retangular. Seus pais estavam sentados em casa uma das pontas, e o Edward se sentou na minha frente.

"Eu espero que não se importe, Bella, mas não fazemos as coisas de maneira formal por aqui", a mãe de Edward falou, me passando um prato com o que parecia ser frango.

"De maneira alguma", eu disse, me servindo conforme os outros se serviam dos demais pratos. Era um grande alívio, na verdade. "Eu não estou acostumada com formalidades. Eu iria certamente fazer papel de boba".

Eu percebi que estava sendo honesta demais, como sempre, e calei minha boca, mas todos riram.

"Melhor ainda, então", o pai de Edward falou, me passando um prato com talharim. "Eu tendo a fazer papel de bobo também".

Eu não poderia deixar de retribuir seu sorriso amável, e peguei o Edward observando com interesse. Eu desejei, não pela primeira vez, que eu tivesse o poder de ler mentes do meu Edward. Especialmente para usar contra ele.

"Então, Bella", seu pai disse, "minha esposa me disse que você veio de Washington. O que a trás até Chicago?".

"Só estou procurando por um novo começo", eu menti. "Não tinha mais nada que me prendesse a Washington".

"Eu estou surpreso por você não ter ido para um lugar mais glamuroso. Por que não a ensolarada Califórnia?", ele respondeu zombeteiramente, mas eu sabia que ele queria uma resposta séria para a sua pergunta.

"Eu não me dou bem com sol". De novo, eu menti, mas esperava que minha pele pálida fosse convencê-los. "E eu não sou realmente uma garota glamurosa. Eu prefiro apenas...me misturar".

"Eu prefiro, também", Edward murmurou, tão suave que eu quase não escutei, mas quando olhei para ele do outro lado da mesa, eu soube que ele falou apenas para que eu escutasse. Havia algo novo em seus olhos quando eles encontraram os meus.

Isso me deixou apavorada.

Edward me encurralou assim que saímos da sala de jantar.

"Pronta para a nossa caminhada?", ele perguntou. Sua ansiedade era o que eu pensava que era?

Ele me guiou através das ruas surpreendentemente agradáveis. O sol tinha começado a se pôr, e as pessoas idosas estavam sentadas do lado de fora de suas casas, enquanto as crianças brincavam nas ruas. Eu supus que estivéssemos numa parte nobre de Chicago, aonde crime e tristeza não eram tão aparentes.

"Você não precisa me contar se não quiser", Edward disse, seus olhos mirando o horizonte. "Eu apenas pensei...que ajudaria".

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando. Talvez fosse ajudar, mesmo que fosse só para aliviar minha dor... "Nós éramos namorados", eu comecei, relatando a história que tinha inventado durante o jantar. "Nós sempre planejamos nos casar, mas seus pais não me aprovavam. Eles queriam alguém mais... sofisticada para seu filho. Então eles o mandaram para uma escola particular, o forçando a me abandonar. Ele achou que tudo ficaria bem... ele disse que iria para garantir que tivéssemos a melhor vida possível juntos. Meus pais morreram enquanto ele estava lá...eu tive que começar a trabalhar, e essa definitivamente não era o tipo de mulher que os pais dele aceitariam. Quando ele voltou para casa, ele estava acompanhado de uma linda loira. Nós nunca mais nos falamos".

Eu expirei profundamente,satisfeita com minhas capacidades criativas. Não parecia nada com a realidade, mas com sorte seria convincente o suficiente nesse momento.

Edward me espantou, pegando minha mãe e apertando gentilmente. "Sinto muito, Bella. Mas ele não te merecia".

"Por que você acha isso?", eu perguntei, surpresa com o formigamento que tomou conta da palma da minha mão com o seu toque.

"Ele devia ter lutado por você". Sua voz era baixa, determinada. "Eu teria".

Senti o rubor se espalhando por meu rosto e virei minha cabeça para o outro lado, indecisa. Isso estava acontecendo tão rápido, e eu não sabia se era correto.

"Qual era o nome dele?", ele perguntou logo depois, provavelmente tentando quebrar a tensão com uma pergunta simples. Eu procurei por um nome.

"Jacob Black", eu falei sem pensar, e me arrependi instantaneamente. Minha careta provavelmente serviu para concretizar minha história, porém.

"Bem, ele não servia para você", ele disse sombriamente. "A pessoa certa faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse, incondicionalmente".

Eu imaginei se ele sabia o quão pertinente eram suas palavras. "Eu sei disso agora", foi o que consegui falar.

"Ótimo", ele respondeu. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou entre nós. Eu comecei a olhar pela rua, desesperada para encontrar algo para me concentrar que não fosse ele. Meus olhos pararam em um prédio, mais alto que os outros ao seu lado, com uma cruz vermelha pintada na frente.

"Aquele é o hospital?", eu perguntei.

"É", ele respondeu, me lançando um olhar estranho. Eu sabia que ele queria respostas, mas eu não podia lhe dar nenhuma.

"Bem, é bom saber disso", eu disse alegremente, me virando. Ele viu através de mim, como de costume, mas não pediu uma explicação. Eu agradeci aos céus que esse Edward era menos intrometido que o outro.

"Está escurecendo", ele suspirou, nos virando para outra direção. "Vamos para casa".

Ele estava insatisfeito comigo, é claro. Eu queria poder confiar nele; eu desejava contar tudo para ele e escutá-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Isso era impossível, entretanto, então me contentei em pegar seu braço e seguir em silêncio.

**...**

**¹ ****Período Regencial Britânico (1811-20):**

**Período em que George IV foi proclamado Príncipe Regente no lugar de seu pai, o rei George III. Historicamente, o período foi expandido, compreendendo os anos de 1795-1837. **

* * *

**N/T:** Pessoas, tá ai o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.

E quero agradecer a todos que tem comentado viu. XD

Continuem assim porque vcs deixam a tradutora **e** a beta felizes da vida, né Fla!!

E vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, sempre que a facu der uma brecha tá!

Bjs


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Eu subi para dormir cedo e apaguei as luzes, esperando que isso fizesse todos acreditarem que eu já estava dormindo. Pareceram séculos antes da Sra. Masen finalmente subir para dormir. Seu marido e filho tinham passado pela porta do meu quarto há uma hora atrás, mas ela parecia ter um estoque infinito de energia.

Finalmente, a luz do corredor apagou e eu escutei uma porta fechando no final do corredor. Eu esperei, impacientemente, mais meia hora para ter certeza de que ela estava dormindo. Então eu desci as escadas o mais rápido e furtivamente possível.

Eu parei na sala, escutando por qualquer sinal de passos me seguindo. Meus olhos pousaram na mesa, aonde o jornal de hoje estava, descartado. Eu o peguei, curiosa para ver a data. Ainda não tinha idéia de _quando_, exatamente, era.

_19 de julho, 1918._ Eu engoli e vislumbrei as matérias. Notícias sobre a guerra. Pelo que o artigo dizia, parecia que a guerra estava virando a nosso favor nesse momento. Czar Nicholas IItinha sido morto dias atrás. Eu balancei a cabeça, maravilhada com o que estava vendo. Como eu podia estar vivendo nesse período?

"O que você está fazendo acordada?", uma voz suave perguntou, me assustando e fazendo com que derrubasse o jornal. Me virei e encontrei os olhos desconfiados do Edward.

"Não consegui dormir", eu menti. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu fui até seu quarto. Sua cama está feita, e você ainda está vestida. Não parece nem que você tentou dormir".

"Eu arrumei a cama e me vesti quando levantei", eu tentei, mas ele revirou os olhos para mim.

"Me diga a verdade, Bella. Onde você está indo?".

"Ao hospital", eu suspirei, derrotada.

Ele se aproximou, fazendo meu coração disparar nervosamente. "Por quê?", ele exigiu.

"Eu preciso falar com alguém que trabalha lá".

Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto, avaliando. "Você está doente, Isabella?".

Sacudi a cabeça. "Não, é claro que não. Acontece que a pessoa com quem precisa falar é um médico, mas esse não é o motivo**"**.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, dando mais um passo a frente, me prendendo entre ele e a mesa. "É ele? Jacob?".

Eu quase ri. Eu tinha lhe dado motivo para ter ciúmes do Jacob nessa época também. Muito boa, Bella. "Não, eu nem sei onde ele está agora". Era a verdade.

"Quem você vai ver, então?". Seus olhos me fizeram congelar onde estava.

"Um velho amigo da família". Não importa que _velho_ se referia mais a sua verdadeira idade do que a sua condição de amigo da família... "Talvez ele possa me ajudar".

O rosto de Edward relaxou levemente, mas ele não se afastou. "Você não pode ir sozinha, especialmente a essa hora. Por que você não vai durante o dia, de qualquer maneira?".

"Eu não sei aonde ele mora", eu disse honestamente. "Mas eu sei que ele trabalha durante a noite no hospital. Essa é a única hora que posso encontrá-lo. Eu tenho que ir".

Edward suspirou. "Ao menos me deixe ir com você. É perigoso".

Eu franzi a testa. "Eu preciso falar a sós com ele, Edward".

Ele cruzou os braços, e percebi que ele também ainda estava vestido. Será que ele tinha esperado que eu fosse tentar sair escondida?

"Eu espero do lado de fora, então, mas eu vou com você. Você não vai passear pelas ruas de Chicago a essa hora sozinha".

Eu o encarei, reconhecendo o teimoso senso de cavalheirismo que constantemente me irritava no _meu_ Edward. Não ia adiantar discutir com ele, então desisti. "Tá bom", eu disse. "Mas se seus pais perceberem que saímos, você fica responsável de inventar uma explicação para eles".

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Se você realmente vai visitar um amigo da família, eu não sei porque não podemos lhes dizer a verdade".

"Certo", eu resmunguei, indo em direção à porta. Edward me seguiu de perto.

Ele ficou perto, às vezes colocando a mão na minha cinturaenquanto passávamos pelas áreas mais suspeitas. Por duas vezes, ele teve que me corrigir quando tentei virar na direção errada, e eu corei nas duas. Eu provei que precisava de assistência afinal, o que iria apenas servir para encorajá-lo.

"Quem é esse seu amigo?", ele perguntou, ainda evidentemente desconfiado.

"Seu nome é Carlisle". Eu esperei que essa resposta fosse satisfazê-lo, mas, é claro, que não satisfez.

"Como você o conheceu?".

"Ele foi o médico da nossa cidade por uns tempos". _Ou ele será, no mínimo._ "Ele não gostou da vida do interior, então ele voltou para a cidade".

Edward crispou seus lábios."E como você soube que ele estava aqui?".

Eu pisquei. "Hmm...bem, ele manteve contato com algumas pessoas. A notícia se espalha, você sabe".

"Certo", ele resmungou. "E o que a faz ter tanta certeza que ele está _nesse_ hospital?". Nós estávamos parados em frente ao edifício agora.

"Estou supondo", eu admiti. _Supondo que ele vá estar no hospital mais próximo de você._

"Espero que tenha acertado", Edward disse, me seguindo através da porta dupla.

Eu estava surpresa com o interior do hospital. Não era nada parecido com um hospital moderno – sem corredores com fileiras de quartos, sem sala de espera, sem cheiro de medicamentos. O cheiro era pior, como decomposição. Eu foquei em respirar pela boca enquanto procurava alguém que pudesse me ajudar.

Eu avistei uma enfermeira do outro lado da sala, e fui rapidamente em sua direção. Edward seguiu silenciosamente. Eu devia ter pedido que ele esperasse na entrada, mas queria sua presença reconfortante.

"Com licença", eu disse antes que ela saísse apressada. "Estou procurando o Dr. Cullen, ele está aqui?".

Ela me olhou desconfiada, então olhou para o Edward, que estava logo atrás de mim. "Lá em cima", ela disse ativamente, apontando uma entrada atrás dela.

Me virei para o Edward. "Espere aqui. Por favor".

Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto caminhei em direção da escada um tanto quanto escura e subi até o próximo andar. Foi fácil reconhecer Carlisle. Ele não tinha mudado nada, mas isso era esperado. Quando ele virou, fazendo anotações, eu vi a diferença, entretanto. Esse Carlisle parecia triste...solitário. Nesse momento, ele não tinha ninguém, eu percebi. Mas isso iria mudar logo. Ou era o esperado.

"Dr. Cullen", eu disse, hesitando levemente enquanto me aproximava. Ele olhou, apenas curioso, mas eu não sei porque esperei ver algum tipo de reconhecimento em seus olhos. "Meu nome é Bella Swan, e eu preciso falar com você. Em particular, se for possível".

Se ele estava intrigado, não demonstrou. "Muito bem", ele disse. "Por aqui".

Ele me levou até uma sala da área principal, um pouco maior que um depósito. Carlisle ascendeu a luz e eu percebi que era aonde eles guardavam os medicamentos.

"Como posso te ajudar?", ele perguntou com seu tom profissional. Eu engoli meu nervosismo e disparei.

"Eu sei o que você é", declarei.

Sua reação foi uma que eu conhecia bem, uma que já tinha visto no rosto do Edward, no hospital depois que ele me salvou da van do Tyler: ceticismo praticado.

"O que eu sou?", ele repetiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Um vampiro", eu disse, me preparando para repetir sua história, da maneira que o Edward tinha me contado. "Você nasceu na metade do século XVII em Londres. Seu pai era pastor. Ele te fez assumir suas incursões quando você tinha idade suficiente, procurando por demônios. Você era esperto; você realmente achou um vampiro de verdade, mas não poderia estar preparado para isso. Você liderou uma incursão, e o vampiro atacou. Ele te mordeu. Você sabia que estava contaminado e que seu pai iria matá-lo se descobrisse. Você se escondeu num porão por três dias em dor agonizante, até que sua transformação estava completa. Devo continuar?".

"Não precisa", ele disse, curioso mas cauteloso. "Como você sabe tudo isso?".

"Eu sei porque te conheço – não agora, mas noventa anos no futuro, onde estava até hoje de manhã. De alguma forma, eu voltei no tempo... e você é a única pessoa que conheço nessa época que poderia me entender. Que iria até acreditar em mim".

Eu observei Carlisle puxar um pouco de ar antes de encostar à prateleira atrás dele.

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar por como você me conhece, no futuro".

Com um suspiro aliviado, eu comecei a explicar. "No futuro, você tem um clã completo, uma família, na verdade. Quatro que você transformou e dois que acharam você, e todos compartilham da sua dieta. O primeiro que você transformou foi o Edward. Ele vai morrer de gripe espanhola, que vai chegar em Chicago ainda esse ano... eu não sei em qual mês, mas eu sei que ele ainda está vivo, e humano, agora".

"A gripe espanhola?", ele questionou, enrugando a testa.

"Oh...hmm...eu acho que ainda não é chamada assim. É uma epidemia...uma pandemia, eu acho, de gripe que vai se espalhar pelo mundo. Eu não sei ao certo – não sei muito sobre isso – mas foi provavelmente a pior epidemia desde a peste bubônica...".

"Esse Edward...você é próxima dele? É por isso que me conhece?".

"Eu sou casada com ele", eu disse, sentindo o peso inexistente no meu dedo. "Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar da nossa lua de mel quando isso aconteceu. Ele ia me transformar...agora pode nunca acontecer".

Carlisle realmente mostrou surpresa. "Você casou com um vampiro?".

"Ele tem um controle extraordinário", eu disse, cheia de orgulho do meu vampiro. "Ele não acha isso, mas ele tem. Ele nunca me machucou... apesar do meu sangue o atrair mais do que qualquer outro...".

Ele franziu a testa. "E você voltou no tempo...para o Edward? Como um humano?".

"Sim", eu suspirei. "A última coisa que fiz antes disso acontecer foi fazer um pedido – era o meu aniversário, eu estava apagando as velas do meu bolo. Então eu abri meus olhos, e estava aqui".

"E o seu pedido?".

"Dar ao Edward todas as experiências humanas que ele estava me proporcionando, se certificando que eu fizesse tudo possível antes de me transformar... você acha que é isso? Que eu realmente desejei vir para cá? Porque parece ser tão difícil de acreditar...".

Carlisle riu. "Mais difícil do que vampiros?".

"Bem, se for realmente assim que cheguei aqui...como eu volto?", eu perguntei, sabendo que ele não teria uma resposta.

Carlisle franziu a testa. "Você poderia tentar algumas coisas, suponho, ver se algo funciona. Você podia tentar fazer outro pedido. Ou talvez realizar o que você já fez. E se isso não funcionar... você faz o melhor que puder".

Eu engoli. "Estou com medo. Eu não conheço essa época – não seu como agir, não tenho um lugar para ficar...a família do Edward me abrigou, mas e se eles me pedirem para partir?".

Carlisle colocou uma mão no meu ombro. "Se esse é o mesmo Edward por quem você se apaixonou, então você deve ter fé de que ele não vai deixar nada de mau lhe acontecer. Mas", ele continuou, puxando seu bloco de papel e escrevendo alguma coisa nele, "aqui está meu endereço, se você precisar de algo. Você não está sozinha".

Eu peguei o papel dele e senti um alívio no corpo inteiro. "Obrigada, Carlisle".

"De nada", ele sorriu afetuosamente. "Eu realmente tenho uma família no futuro?".

Eu fique surpresa com a pergunta. Carlisle parecia tão esperançoso, tão..._jovem_. Era estranho. "Sim", eu disse. "Você quer saber a respeito?".

Ele hesitou. "Sim, desesperadamente. Mas eu acho que é melhor eu não saber".

Eu assenti. "Tudo bem, então, Edward está me esperando. Acho melhor eu ir, antes que ele fique preocupado".

"Ele está aqui com você?". Carlisle abriu a porta e fez um gesto indicando que eu saísse.

"Sim", eu suspirei. "Eu tentei sair escondida, mas ele me viu. Ele não queria me deixar vir sozinha. Muito cavalheiro para seu próprio bem".

Carlisle apenas sorriu. "Me parece que ele gosta de você".

"Você gostaria de conhecê-lo?".

"Talvez outra hora, quando eu souber o que você contou para ele. Não quero estragar sua história".

Eu concordei. "OK, então. Obrigada, por tudo".

Ele assentiu e sorriu. "Foi maravilhoso te conhecer, Bella".

Eu deixei Carlisle no andar de cima e fui procurar o Edward. O encontrei perto da entrada, com os braços cruzados, inquieto como uma criança. Era um contraste tão grande com o Edward que eu conhecia, que teria ficado completamente imóvel, anormalmente até...

"Obrigada por espera", eu disse, chamando sua atenção.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Ele foi de alguma ajuda?".

"Sim", eu disse, liderando o caminho para fora do hospital. Eu estava com minha história preparada. "Ele vai me ajudar a procurar por algum emprego e um lugar para ficar".

"Você não precisa de um lugar para ficar", Edward disse, andando perto de mim como se esperasse que agressores surgissem a qualquer momento. Típico Edward. Se ele apenas soubesse os tipos de perigo que já enfrentei...

"Mas eu não posso ficar com a sua família para sempre", eu argumentei. "Eu não quero abusar da gentileza deles".

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Nós _queremos_ que você fique".

Eu engoli. "Mas você mal me conhece".

Edward balançou os ombros, com a cabeça abaixada. Ele parecia tão...tímido. "Eu sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre".

"Eu sinto o mesmo", eu admiti. Eu não estava apenas me referindo ao futuro, mas ao dia que tinha passado com ele também. Esse era o Edward, um pouco diferente mas essencialmente o mesmo, e eu estava lentamente percebendo que não podia evitar amá-lo. "Mas isso tudo meio que me assusta...".

Edward segurou minha mão com a sua quente. "Eu não quero que você tenha medo".

Meu coração doeu por causa de outra época, uma clareira ensolarada e atormentados olhos dourados... eu apertei sua mão. "Eu vou tentar não ter".

* * *

**N/T: Ai está mais um capítulo. O que acharam??**

**No próximo vamos ver mais um pouco do Edward lá no futuro, observando a Bella. XD**

**E continuem comentando!!**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Eu estava preparado para o momento em que Carlisle recebesse novas memórias, curioso pela lembrança de questionar a Bella sobre o encontro deles.

_... "Eu sou casada com ele", ela contou a Carlisle. Ela parecia tão perdida. "Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar da nossa lua de mel quando isso aconteceu. Ele ia me transformar... agora pode nunca acontecer"._

_A resposta de Carlisle foi quase cômica. "Você casou com um vampiro?"._

"_Ele tem um controle extraordinário", ela disse. Seus olhos cintilaram na luz fraca. "Ele não acha isso, mas ele tem. Ele nunca me machucou...apesar do meu sangue o atrair mais do que qualquer outro...". _

Eu suspirei. Ela tinha sumido a menos de uma hora – o que eu não conseguia entender, porque ela já estava há quase doze horas na minha época – mas eu sentia sua falta terrivelmente. Talvez o sentimento fosse pior por não saber – não saber se ela iria voltar um dia, se eu teria que observá-la através das minhas lembranças até que... até que ela ou o meu eu humano morressem, eu suportaria isso?

"_E o seu pedido?", Carlisle perguntou a Bella, que mordeu o lábio inferior como fazia quando estava ansiosa. _

"_Dar ao Edward todas as experiências humanas que ele estava me proporcionando, se certificando que eu fizesse tudo possível antes de me transformar... você acha que é isso? Que eu realmente desejei vir para cá? Porque isso parece ser tão difícil de acreditar...". _

Então era isso. Tão simples, e mesmo assim com conseqüências tão grandes. Ela era tão tola. Como se eu precisasse de algo além dela...mas eu suponho que ela nos veria como desiguais até quando fosse uma de nós...se ela um dia se tornar uma de nós.

"_Você pegou tudo, Edward?"_, Carlisle perguntou.

"A maioria", eu suspirei. "Você realmente acha que ela pode voltar para essa época?".

"_Eu acho que ela voltará, assim que o desejo for realizado. Você terá que ser paciente. Tente apreciar isso – era o que ela pretendia"._

"Obrigado, Carlisle", eu murmurei, retornando às lembranças.

"_Eu sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre"._

"_Eu sinto o mesmo", ela me disse. "Mas isso tudo meio que me assusta"._

_Sua mão era macia na minha. "Eu não quero que você tenha medo"._

Meu eu do passado não notou nada errado, mas eu reconheci a tristeza nos olhos dela quando eu disse aquelas palavras. Eu imaginei se ela lembrava como tinha respondido...ela estava com tanto medo porque queria ficar comigo, e nenhum de nós dois acreditava que ela poderia...

_Por favor, volte para mim, Bella..._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Durante os próximos dias, eu fui procurar emprego. Se eu _estava _presa nessa época, era importante eu conseguir me sustentar. E se eu não estivesse, ainda precisava parecer que eu estava.

Edward tentou me fazer mudar de idéia, mas, eventualmente, se conformou em me acompanhar, para ter certeza que eu não acabaria em "alguma fábrica". Eu suspeitava que ele só queria uma desculpa para ficar algum tempo comigo, mas eu discuti mesmo assim.

"O que há de errado com fábricas? Muita gente respeitável trabalha nelas".

Edward revirou os olhos. "Não estou sendo esnobe, Bella. Trabalho em fábrica é exaustivo e perigoso, e você terá que trabalhar do amanhecer até o anoitecer. Eu não quero isso para você, e tenho a impressão que você também não quer isso".

"Bem, não particularmente", eu respondi, o acalmando – ele parecia pronto para me arrastar de volta para casa se fosse o que precisasse para evitar que eu trabalhasse numa fábrica. "Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Eu detesto não poder me sustentar".

"Sabe, qualquer garota sensata estaria procurando um marido ao invés de um emprego", Edward comentou, me olhando de esguelha.

Eu bufei, nada digno de uma dama. "E você acha que minhas chances são quais? Quem iria me querer?".

"Eu iria", Edward disse, se mostrando confiante mas incapaz de esconder a hesitação traidora em seus olhos.

"Oh? Isso é uma proposta?", eu rebati, esperando que ele desistisse.

"É", ele disse, sorrindo. Eu revirei meus olhos. Eu deveria saber.

"Nossa, obrigada", eu disse, andando um pouco mais rápido. Eu senti a mesma frustração de quando conheci o meu Edward, antes de saber o que ele era e tinha que constantemente imaginar o que diabos ele estava pensando.

"Isso é um sim?" Edward perguntou, andando no mesmo ritmo que eu, seus olhos cheios de malícia.

"É, claro", eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

Ele sorriu de novo. "Vou te lembrar disso".

"Não iria me surpreender", eu resmunguei baixinho.

Procurar emprego era muito, muito mais difícil em 1918, afinal. Basicamente, minhas opções eram costurar, cozinhar e limpar. Apesar de eu alegar ter trabalhado com uma costureira, eu realmente não conseguia costurar mais que um botão, então não ia adiantar. Eu disse ao Edward que estava cansada de costurar para viver, então o fato de eu negligenciar essa opção não pareceria suspeito. Eu tentei me candidatar para alguns trabalhos como cozinheira, mas todos me disseram que eu era "muito jovem" ou "muito qualificada". Edward teve que me explicar isso.

"Eu suponho que esse não seja o caso em Washington, mas muitos empregadores tentam preencher vagas como essa com negros. Eles podem pagá-los menos".

Foi difícil esconder o meu horror. "Mas isso não é certo".

"Não", Edward concordou. "Não é. Mas infelizmente, as coisas são assim".

Era estranho realizar que eu estava vivendo numa época antes dos Direitos Civis**, **do salário mínimo**, **e antes mesmo da licença maternidade...o que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui?

"Posso te convencer a desistir agora?", Edward perguntou ao final do terceiro dia. Nós andávamos lentamente de volta para a sua casa,suados pelo calor e umidade depois de andar diversas quadras pela cidade.

"Sim, acho que provavelmente pode", eu suspirei, empurrando meu cabelo solto para longe do meu rosto. Sua mãe tinha me ensinado como prendê-lo adequadamente, para o meu alívio, mas meu cabelo freqüentemente escapava para me deixar louca.

"Graças à Deus", ele suspirou. "Está muito quente para isso".

"Você se ofereceu para vir", eu apontei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. "Para evitar que você arrumasse problemas. E foi bom eu ter vindo! Você tropeçou quatro vezes hoje, e se eu não tivesse te segurado na última vez, você teria rachado a cabeça".

Eu corei e cruzei os braços defensivamente. "Eu sou um pouco desajeitada, só isso".

Edward começou a rir. "Esqueci de mencionar o corte com papel? E o jarro de água que você quebrou? E o carro que quase passou por cima de você? Você é como um ímã para problemas!".

Mais uma vez, as semelhanças entre esse Edward e o meu me espantaram, Suas mentes funcionavam exatamente da mesma maneira, pelo que parecia, até na escolha das palavras. E mesmo assim, esse Edward era tão despreocupado, confiá já lamentava um pouco por ele, sabendo o sofrimento que ele aturaria se as coisas acontecessem do jeito que devia ser.

"O que foi, Bella?", ele interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Eu te perdi".

"Apenas envergonhada por ter minha falta de jeito tão eloqüentemente detalhada", eu menti. Sua boca comprimiu; ele sabia que eu estava mentindo. Eu cortei futuros questionamentos.

"E você? Certamente você tem seus defeitos também".

"Minha mãe sempre diz que eu penso demais", ele sorriu.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir em resposta. "Hmm, entendo isso. Eu não acho que seja uma coisa ruim, porém".

"Não?", ele se aproximou, me parando. "E se eu estivesse pensando sobre você?".

Eu engoli, sentindo o calor de seu intenso olhar. "Isso...não seria ruim também".

"Verdade?", seu rosto inteiro ascendeu com esperança. "Porque estou falando sério, Bella. Eu nunca pensei que conheceria alguém cuja companhia eu gostasse mais do que a minha, mas esses últimos dias...quanto mais te conheço, mais quero estar perto de você".

Eu então percebi, enquanto ele pegava meu rosto entre suas mãos tentativamente, que esse era um Edward sem nada o segurando. Esse Edward não tinha que lutar contra seus desejos contraditórios todos os momentos do dia; ele tinha tudo para oferecer, e nada do que me proteger. Seria assim que nosso relacionamento teria sido, se... mas talvez fosse ser desse jeito, depois que ele me transformasse...talvez ele fosse esse Edward confiante e intento por quem eu estava tão embriagada agora.

"Edward...", eu murmurei, insegura.

E então seus lábios cobriram os meus.

Esse Edward era quente, e seus lábios pareciam cetim. Sua boca se moveu gentilmente, castamente contra a minha antes dele se afastar. Suas mãos caíram ao seu lado.

"Me desculpe – eu sei que é um pouco cedo para isso, mas eu apenas...".

"Está tudo bem", eu interrompi, pegando sua mão. "Eu não me importei".

O sorriso inclinado apareceu, e voltamos a andar enquanto minha mente se arrastava através de meus pensamentos enevoados. Isso tudo parecia tão certo, mas errado...certo porque esse era o Edward – a alma do Edward, mesmo que o corpo fosse um pouco diferente...mas errado porque não era o _meu_ Edward. Errado porque o meu segredo continuaria entre nós...porque eu não podia _ficar_ com esse Edward. Eu sabia disso agora. Eu tinha que encontrar meu caminho de volta, de algum jeito, porque eu precisava da eternidade. Nada mais seria suficiente.

No entanto, meu corpo chamava por esse, encantado com as possibilidades que sempre estiveram fora de alcance antes. Eu queria sentir o Edward me amar sem restrição.

"Bella?", sua voz parou meus pensamentos. "Tem um baile amanhã. Você gostaria de ir comigo?".

Eu estremeci. Por que eles sempre queriam que eu dançasse? "Um, bem, eu iria Edward, mas eu não tenho o que vestir, e eu realmente _não sei_ dançar".

"Vamos, é tudo uma questão de liderança. E vamos encontrar algo para você vestir. Por favor?".

Como eu poderia resistir esses olhos?

"Tá bom, mas você não pode deixar mais ninguém dançar comigo. Eu provavelmente iria machucar alguém seriamente".

Ele riu, seus olhos brilhando. "Me parece um acordo. Fechado".

~*~*~*~*~*

Deitada na cama naquela noite, eu tentei manter minha mente nessa época, nesse Edward, mas meus pensamentos vagavam constantemente. Eu desejava o braço pesado do meu Edward em volta da minha cintura, seu hálito gelado no meu pescoço. Eu queria poder virar e me aconchegar em seu peito, sentir seus lábios no meu cabelo, beijar seus lábios gelados...eu queria sentir nossos corpos nus pressionados um contra o outro e envolver seu quadril com minhas pernas...

Eu suspirei e me virei pela milionésima vez naquela noite. O que meu Edward estava fazendo agora? Ele sabia onde eu estava? Ele estava em pânico? Eu desejei à Deus que ele não desistisse enquanto não me achasse...que ele não tentasse novamente o que tentou depois que pulei daquele penhasco...não, certamente ele não iria. Certamente ele iria esperar que eu voltasse.

Eu fechei os olhos contra esses pensamentos. De algum jeito, isso tudo acabaria bem. Eu só não conseguia me sentir muito confiante no momento.

Eu queria ser confortada. Pensei no Edward, dormindo no final do corredor...eu não achava que ele iria se importar se eu fosse até ele; ele iria entender. Mas eu não queria que seus pais descobrissem e pensassem mal de mim...

_Apenas não tropece no corredor_, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto jogava as cobertas para o lado. Eu saí furtivamente do meu quarto, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Cinco passos depois, eu estava na porta do Edward. Bater faria muito barulho, então eu entrei, ouvindo um clique mínimo quando a porta fechou atrás de mim.

Ele estava dormindo profundamente, com um braço em volta do travesseiro e o outro embaixo. Eu nunca o vi tão sereno. Mesmo o meu Edward, que podia ficar tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, nunca pareceu tão relaxado.

Eu me aproximei tentativamente, escutando sua respiração suave. Então estiquei o braço e toquei seu ombro.

Ele acordou quase imediatamente, olhando para mim, sonolento. "Bella? O que houve?".

"Eu só – sinto saudades de casa", eu lhe disse. Era a única maneira que conseguia pensar em lhe dizer a verdade sem me entregar.

"O que posso fazer?", ele perguntou, se sentando.

"Posso ficar com você por um tempo apenas?", eu perguntei hesitante.

"É claro, venha aqui". Ele levantou as cobertas para que eu deitasse na cama. Eu deitei, penetrando no calor reconfortante enquanto ele se aconchegava contra mim. Seus braços me envolveram fortemente, e não foi tão difícil dormir depois disso.

* * *

**N/T: *se esconde***

**Desculpa pela demora pessoas! Tivemos alguns probleminhas, as coisas ficaram mto corridas, mas estamos de volta! o/**

**Vou tentar não demorar mto para postar o próximo capítulo, tá! xP **

**Bjus e comentem! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Edward ainda estava dormindo quando acordei.

Eu fiquei deitada o observando por mais tempo que devia, mas estava fascinada pelas pequenas coisas que nunca pude observar antes. O jeito que seus cílios tocavam sua bochecha, da mesma cor de seu cabelo...o jeito que sua respiração saia em sopros suaves, quase como um ronco...o jeito como suas pálpebras mexiam enquanto ele sonhava.

Eu queria beijá-lo, para descobrir quais sons ele fazia ao acordar, se ele iria me abraçar forte enquanto tentava voltar a dormir. Mas esse era um limite que eu não estava preparada para atravessar, então me livrei do seu abraço e sai furtivamente do quarto.

Eu esqueci de verificar se o corredor estava vazio.

Elizabeth Masen estava lá, arrumando flores num vaso em cima da pequena mesa encostada na parede. Eu paralisei quando ela virou para me olhar.

"Um...eu...não é...", eu gaguejei, olhando em seus olhos calmos com desespero.

Ela finalmente sorriu, dando um risinho. "Isso pode parecer muito estranho para você, Bella, mas eu confio no meu filho. Eu sei que criei um cavalheiro que não ousaria fazer nada inapropriado com uma jovem dama antes do casamento. Eu também sei que ele não escolheria alguém que não fosse absolutamente respeitável, então também confio em você, Bella".

Eu corei. Meus pais significantemente mais modernos não reagiriam tão bem quanto ela – porém, sempre existiram regras duplas em se tratando de filhos e filhas – e eu não sabia o que dizer. "O-obrigada".

"Imagina", ela disse, retornando às suas flores. "Edward me disse que vai sair com você hoje à noite. Deixei uma coisa na sua cama que acho que irá servir. Por que você não experimenta e vem me mostrar? Nós podemos fazer algumas alterações se for necessário".

"Tudo bem", eu concordei, ainda tremendo um pouco de alívio. Eu jurava que ela iria me chamar de meretriz e me expulsar de sua casa.

O vestido que encontrei deixado na cama desarrumada era adorável, um vintage clássico – exceto que não era um clássico nessa época. Era um vestido creme vivo até o tornozelo,com caimento folgado como os vestidos nos filmes...As mangas até o cotovelo eram enfeitadas com renda delicada, a mesma renda que decorava o corpete. O tecido macio de cetim era amarrado dos dois lados, como se para segurar o vestido longe do chão. Era...absolutamente lindo.

Tirei minha camisola e experimentei o vestido. Ele era macio sobre meu corpo, e era _tão_ confortável. Eu teria que dizer a Alice que queria vestir à moda de 1918 o tempo todo...

Eu virei para me olhar no espelho que tinha no quarto. O vestido mostrava apenas uma sutil dica do contorno do meu corpo, apertado apenas o suficiente para revelar que eu tinha quadris e seios. Era sexy, não do jeito moderno, mas de um jeito que eu sabia que o meu Edward iria achar atraente...e esse Edward provavelmente iria também.

Eu tentativamente reabri a porta do meu quarto e espiei o corredor. A Sra. Masen tinha desaparecido, então fui furtivamente até a porta do seu quarto, preocupada que o Edward fosse ver. Estava aberta, e ela estava sentada na penteadeira que tinha no quarto.

"Ah, Bella, ficou adorável em você", ela disse, virando para me olhar. Ela levantou abruptamente e andou ao meu redor, franzindo pensativamente. "Precisaremos subir a barra só um pouquinho, mas lhe serviu bem".

"Oh, você não precisa fazer isso", eu gaguejei. "Quero dizer, esse não é seu vestido? Se você subir a barra...".

"Não se preocupe, eu não planejava usá-lo novamente, de qualquer forma".

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Você já fez tanto por mim. Não quero te causar mais problemas".

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça, retornando à penteadeira para vasculhar na primeira gaveta. "Se te fizer sentir melhor, não pense como eu fazendo isso por você. Pense como se fosse algo para o Edward".

Para o Edward...não era exatamente o porque de eu ter vindo para cá em primeiro lugar?

"Tudo bem", eu sorri tentativamente.

"Agora", ela disse, e eu percebi que ela retirou uma caixa de alfinetes. Eu estremeci. Com minha sorte, a caixa iria cair e metade deles iriam acabar espetados na minha pele. "Vamos marcar o vestido para que eu possa começar a trabalhar".

Após o almoço, meras três horas depois, ela me devolveu o vestido. Me maravilhei com a costura bem feita da barra, melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu jamais teria feito.

"Muito obrigada", me entusiasmei.

Elizabeth sorriu. "Não me agradeça ainda. Falta arrumar seu cabelo".

No final, deixei que ela arrumasse meu cabelo sem reclamar. Em menos tempo do que eu imaginaria possível, ela o tinha prendido em um arranjo elegante – eu não sabia nomear, mas era perfeito.

"Você está animada para esta noite?", a Sra. Masen perguntou enquanto se preparava para aplicar maquiagem no meu rosto.

"Eu acho", respondi. "Eu ainda não sei o que esperar realmente".

"O que o Edward te contou?", ela perguntou. Ela parecia surpresa.

"Nada", dei de ombros. "Ele disse que ia ter um baile e me convidou para ir...".

Dessa vez suas sobrancelhas ergueram. Seus olhos verdes cintilaram com especulação. "É mais do que um simples baile, eu suponho. É um dos eventos mais importantes da cidade. Um dos nossos conhecidos oferece essa festa anualmente. Meu marido e eu geralmente vamos, mas temos outro compromisso hoje a noite com seus sócios de trabalho. Eu nem consigo dizer o quão surpresa fiquei quando o Edward disse que pretendia ir... geralmente ele faria tudo que pudesse para evitar ir".

"Verdade?". Um fio de apreensão me envolveu fortemente, fazendo com que eu tivesse dificuldade para respirar. Não me importava estar com o Edward...eu não ligava que ele não tivesse me contado a importância do baile. Isso era típico Edward, realmente. Mas eu não estava pronta para ser exibida na alta sociedade. Eu iria fazer papel de boba, e envergonhar o Edward e sua família...eu certamente iria cair ou derrubar alguma coisa e eu definitivamente não sabia os modos corretos para essa época...

Ela ajoelhou na minha frente com o que parecia ser uma pintura para boca – não poderia chamar _batom_, pois não estava num bastão – e então ela notou minha expressão.

"Ah, não se preocupe Bella. É só um bando de pessoas da elite da sociedade que não tem nada melhor para fazer do que se arrumar e dar festas. Não vale a pena impressioná-los – é apenas mais fácil lidar com eles se você fizer isso. Apenas se divirta essa noite".

Eu sorri severamente enquanto ela se aproximou com um pincel úmido com a pintura de boca. "Vou tentar".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de empurrar meus pés nos sapatos que eram muito pequenos – e de salto, lógico – e vestir as luvas creme que iam até o pulso e combinavam com o vestido, eu deixei a Elizabeth me ajudar a descer as escadas para encontrar o Edward.

Eu o vi antes dele escutar nossa aproximação. Ele estava elegantemente vestido, sentado no seu piano, mas sem tocar. Ao invés disso, ele estava inquieto como um menino. Meu coração doeu um pouco com a visão.

Quando ele virou para me ver, eu recebi o efeito completo do seu traje – um traje a rigor completo, quase igual ao que o Edward usou quando me levou ao baile da escola. Seu cabelo estava penteado caprichosamente e grudado a sua cabeçacom...algum tipo de substância. Gel? Eu não tinha como saber. Mas ele parecia um perfeito cavalheiro saído do início do século XX. Assim como ele era na realidade.

Encontrei seus olhos ansiosos enquanto ele me admirava e um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. "Ótimo trabalho, mãe", ele disse sem desviar o olhar. Até eu tinha que admitir, o efeito final era intrigante. Com meus lábios pintados de vermelho e o ruge nas minhas bochechas, eu realmente senti como se pertencesse a essa época.

"Você parece um sonho", ele disse, se aproximando. "Eu queria poder parar o tempo e te manter assim para sempre".

Eu quase ri, era tão irônico. Se ele apenas soubesse que seu eu do futuro podia fazer justamente isso – ou que um dia ele iria tentar de tudo para evitar isso.

Mas eu consegui manter um sorriso grudado no meu rosto e o agradeci. "Você está muito bonito também".

Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão. "Vamos?".

Eu engoli meu medo. "Acho que sim".

Ele me guiou até o carro preto estacionado na guia. Eu o olhei incomodamente. Eu nunca andei nele, e realmente nem queria – não parecia com os carros que eu conhecia. Edward apenas sorriu da minha hesitação.

"Você está com tanto medo assim das minhas habilidades como motorista?", ele perguntou, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

"Não. Bem, eu espero que você mantenha uma velocidade razoável", eu disse, imaginando se a inclinação do Edward para velocidade tinha sido presente na sua vida humana. "Mas os seus pais não vão precisar dele hoje?".

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto me erguia cuidadosamente para o assento. "Não, meus pais são os anfitriões do jantar de hoje".

Eu o observei andar até o outro lado do carro e subir no lado do motorista. Quando ele ligou a ignição, a imagem dele me atingiu, forte – em seu traje antigo, dirigindo seu carro antigo... Edward nunca pareceu tanto um epítome de 1918. Eu gostei disso, percebi. Todo aquele tempo discutindo que eu não era _aquela_ garota...mas talvez eu fosse, nessa época e lugar. Talvez eu fosse mais antiga do que pensava.

"Então...quem são essas pessoas?", eu perguntei quando o silêncio se prolongou. "Os que estão oferecendo a festa, digo".

"Os Benedicts", Edward respondeu. Algo no seu tom provocou uma resposta.

"Você não gosta deles", eu adivinhei. Eu imaginei o porque estávamos indo a essa festa, então.

"Não, não, eles são legais", Edward suspirou, me olhando de canto de olho. "Mas...bem, é melhor te avisar agora. Eles tem uma...filha superzelosa. Eu costumo fazer tudo que posso para evitá-la".

Meu reflexo era revirar os olhos, mas me segurei. É claro, garotas em todas as épocas eram atraídas pelo meu Edward...eu não deveria me surpreender. E não devia ficar com ciúmes ou insegura também, eu me lembrei quando sentimentos antigos tentaram voltar à tona. Quantas vezes o Edward me disse que nunca amou ninguém antes de mim? Nunca nem sentiu uma faísca de interesse. E certamente ele não iria ligar para uma garota que se atirava nele constantemente. Esse não era mesmo o tipo do Edward.

Eu decidi caçoá-lo por isso. "Então, você resolveu me levar com você dessa vez como um escudo humano".

"Não!", Edward gritou, rapidamente defendido. "Até ontem eu tinha a intenção de ficar em casa, como sempre, mas eu pensei que poderia ser agradável ir pelo menos uma vez com alguém cuja companhia eu realmente aprecio".

Eu não pude negar a torrente de felicidade que seguiram suas palavras. "Bem, mesmo assim, vou estar preparada para afastar as outras garotas. Sua virtude não pode ficar desprotegida".

Ele riu sonora e livremente. "Por mais que eu fosse apreciar isso, você, Srta. Swan, é a última pessoa que deveria estar protegendo minha virtude". A indireta sugestiva em sua voz fez minhas pernas tremerem.

"E por que você diz isso?", eu perguntei, observando o canto de sua boca se erguer em um irresistível sorriso malicioso.

"Porque, Bella, você é a única mulher por quem eu ficaria muito tentado em jogar minha virtude fora".

Eu olhei boquiaberta para ele. A afirmação dificilmente era chocante para meus sentimentos – eu fiquei _mais_ que feliz em roubar a virtude do meu Edward, inúmeras vezes – mas eu nunca esperei ouvir isso desse Edward. Evidentemente, eu subestimei o poder de seus hormônios humanos.

Ele me olhou e seu sorriso sumiu. "Sinto muito, eu te ofendi, não é mesmo? Eu não devia ter dito isso. Foi inapropriado".

E ali estava ele novamente, o cavalheiro. Meu largo sorriso foi inevitável. "Não, você não me ofendeu. Apenas me surpreendeu, foi isso. Talvez sua virtude não precise de tanta proteção quanto imaginei".

Ele riu e virou em uma longa entrada para carros – eu percebi que estávamos indo até uma enorme casa, uma que definitivamente não seria encontrada na Chicago moderna hoje. Uma fila de carros estava parada na entrada onde casais primorosamente vestidos saíam em flashes de cor.

"Não Bella, acho melhor você pegar a espada e o escudo. Minha virtude está definitivamente precisando da sua assistência".

Ele sorriu para mim, indo lentamente para a fila de carros, mas repentinamente fiquei nervosa. "Acho melhor você lembrar da sua promessa. Não deixe mais ninguém dançar comigo".

Edward balançou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente enquanto se inclinava para falar suavemente em meu ouvido, seu tom deliciosamente possessivo. "É claro que não vou deixar, Bella. Está nos meus melhores interesses defender a _sua_ virtude, entende".

O sangue fluiu imediatamente nas minhas bochechas enquanto ele se afastava novamente, me olhando astutamente. Eu ri de modo trêmulo, tentando lhe lançar um olhar severo, mas soube imediatamente que falhei. "Você ainda vai me matar, Edward Masen".

Ele apenas sorriu.

* * *

**N/T: Mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! ^^**

**Não deixem de comentar, please!**

**=***


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

A casa dos Benedict era ainda mais encantadora por dentro do que era por fora, embora tudo – desde os lustres de cristal até os espessos tapetes – gritasse dinheiro. Algumas partes eram lindas; outras eram meramente ostentosas.

"O que você está pensando?", Edward murmurou no meu ouvido enquanto me agarrei em seu braço e andávamos pelo saguão.

Eu engoli. "Estou pensando que vou passar muita vergonha no decorrer da noite, se bem me conheço".

Edward riu. "Não se preocupe tanto, Bella. Vou te manter em pé".

"Boa sorte", eu bufei, mas internamente estava contente. Com Edward ao meu lado, eu me senti mais confiante...era sempre assim.

O sorriso continuou em seu rosto enquanto ele me guiou até uma grande entrada que levava a uma longa galeria– um enorme salão, na verdade, já cheio de pessoas. Um casal elegantemente vestido estava parado na entrada, sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Os anfitriões, eu percebi. Ela usava um vestido branco puro, brilhando com contas de prata. Ele usava preto e branco padrão. Se eles não fossem levemente envelhecidos, ambos com cabelo e olhos escuros, eles pareceriam com um catálogo de revista.

"Edward!", a mulher gritou, avançando para beijá-lo na bochecha exuberantemente. Eu podia imaginar de quem a filha tinha herdado sua 'superproteção'. "Oh, estou encantada que tenha resolvido vir, afinal de contas. E quem é essa encantadora jovem dama?".

Fiquei surpresa por notar nada além de cordialidade enquanto ela se virou na minha direção esperançosamente. Na verdade, eu esperava o tipo de mãe que acreditava que sua filha merecia tudo que quisesse e que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir isso para ela. Evidentemente, ela sabia melhor ou ignorava as vontades de sua filha. Ou Edward estava exagerando, mas eu duvidava disso. Ele era muito cavalheiro para criticar o comportamento de uma mulher a menos que fosse honestamente deplorável.

"Essa é Bella Swan. Ela vai ficar conosco esse verão", Edward disse. O desapontamento que senti foi uma surpresa. Será que eu esperava que ele declarasse seu amor eterno por mim? Eu não sabia o que éramos ainda...é claro que ele não iria me apresentar como nada além de uma hóspede. "Bella", ele continuou, "me permita lhe apresentar John e Claire Benedict".

"É um prazer conhecê-los", eu disse, tentando parecer entusiasmada. Eles pareciam ser perfeitamente legais – ele fazendo a vontade de sua esposa sem reclamar, ela oferecendo um sorriso de boas vindas – mas meus nervos ainda me controlavam.

"Igualmente", Claire disse. "Edward, não se esqueça de apresentá-la a Rebecca. Ela já está circulando com as amigas, mas vai ficar muito feliz em te ver".

Disfarçadamente, olhei para o Edward enquanto nos afastávamos. Seu rosto parecia um pouco tenso.

"Deixe-me adivinhar", eu disse, em vão reprimindo um sorriso. "É ela a pessoa que preciso afastar com um graveto?".

Edward suspirou. "Infelizmente sim. Mas quem sabe podemos evitar...ah, droga. Deixa pra lá".

Eu nunca tinha escutado esse Edward xingar para nada, então estava preparada para o pior quando segui seu olhar até a jovem mulher nos aproximando. E era ruim. É claro, ela era deslumbrante – cabelo escuro brilhoso e olhos puxados um pouco para cima apenas o suficiente para lhes dar uma aparência exótica. Eu suspirei. Se pelo menos fosse uma loira – eu podia lidar com loiras. Mas eu não estava acostumada com competição entre morenas.

"Edward, você veio!", ela gritou, me ignorando completamente. Instintivamente segurei seu braço com mais força. Mesmo assim, ela se agarrou em seu outro braço, formando uma estranha luta de puxões entre nós.

Edward me olhou rapidamente, seu olhar estranhamente avaliador, antes de se virar para ela. "Sim, achei que a Bella fosse gostar de vir". Ele decidiu enfatizar meu nome colocando sua mão sobre a minha enquanto falava. Os olhos de Rebecca estreitaram conforme observavam nossas mãos, e eu decidi colocar o ponto final, por assim dizer.

"Sim, ele temeu que eu estivesse ficando entediada – meu Edward é _tão_ atencioso, não é mesmo?", eu falei animadamente com falsa inocência, apreciando o espanto em seus olhos. Meu Edward...ele _era_ meu Edward, mesmo que eu tenha pensado na versão vampiro do Edward com essa denominação...ele era meu em qualquer encarnação, eu percebi, porque debaixo das sutis mudanças ele era o mesmo essencialmente. Somente Edward.

"Ah, claro, quanta gentileza dele", Rebecca disse categoricamente, incapaz de introduzir a quantidade certa de cortesia em sua voz. Ela me lançou um olhar sombrio antes de olhar através dos cílios para o Edward. Que truque sujo era esse – um que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Você pelo menos irá reservar uma dança para mim, Edward?", ela perguntou. Eu olhei por cima de seu ombro para ver um grupo de garotas nos olhando curiosamente – suas amigas, supus.

"Receio não ter nenhuma sobrando", ele respondeu, infalivelmente educado, mas pude ouvir o aviso em seu tom. Eu reconhecia bem aquele tom – o tom que ele usava comigo quando eu atravessava algum limite do seu delicado controle...então ele _sempre_ foi mandão...

"Ah, bem...", um pequeno rubor apareceu em suas bochechas, e eu senti um pouco de pena dela. Ser rejeitada pelo Edward devia ser absolutamente devastador. Mas ela forçou um sorriso e pressionou. "Você gostaria de nos acompanhar em um jogo de cartas? Nós já íamos começar".

"Não, obrigado. Tem mais algumas pessoas que gostaria de apresentar à Bella", Edward disse. Parecia que sua paciência estava se esgotando; eu apertei seu braço em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

"Bem, divirtam-se, então. Te vejo depois".

E finalmente, ela foi embora. Suas amigas a receberam como um pássaro retornando ao bando, e elas imediatamente saíram rindo nervosamente.

"Tem mesmo mais pessoas que você quer que eu conheça?", eu perguntei um pouco apreensiva, apesar de ter minhas suspeitas.

"Não", ele admitiu, sorrindo. "Eu só não queria jogar cartas. Você se saiu brilhantemente bem, por falar nisso. Eu acho que vou te promover a guarda em tempo integral da virtude do _seu_ Edward".

Eu corei, tentando ler seus olhos. Ele parecia gostar do pronome possessivo, então eu não recuei. "Eu acho que esse é um trabalho que gostaria de aceitar. Qual a forma de pagamento?".

"Humm". Seus olhos dançaram em resposta a minha paquera, o que em resposta fez borboletas voarem no meu estômago. Eu não me sentia tão tontadesde...desde minha noite de núpcias. A lembrança era sombria, mas eu tentei esconder isso. "Eu acho que a forma de pagamento é negociável. Por que não começamos com minha afeição infinita e seguimos daí?".

"Não sei...", eu fingi considerar. "Eu acho que vou precisar da sua afeição infinita _e_ da sua devoção eterna".

"Fechado", ele sorriu, e a seriedade oculta em seus olhos me fez tremer. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério, e isso me assustou e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Certamente, eu já tinha me apaixonado por esse Edward...mas me apaixonar mais só parecia motivo para mais sofrimento quando eu o deixasse...

Enquanto eu evitava seu olhar, eu percebi abruptamente que nós estávamos parados no mesmo lugar por diversos longos momentos enquanto a festa continuava ao nosso redor – grupos de pessoas rodeavam o salão, conversando, rindo, fumando, sendo jovens e felizes. Eu tentei trazer minha mente de volta ao presente, para longe do marido que deveria estar sentindo a minha falta e se preocupando comigo nesse exato instante.

"Então", eu disse, forçando um sorriso, "o que fazemos agora?".

Ele percebeu minha mudança de humor; eu vi seu rosto desanimar. Eu não sabia como explicar que não era culpa dele, então não tentei.

"Bom, o jantar vai ser servido em breve, e depois disso, o baile vai começar".

Me esforcei para parecer animada. "E nós vamos continuar parados aqui até lá?".

"Não, por mais que fosse gostar disso, nós provavelmente devemos circular", ele suspirou, olhando as pessoas a nossa volta. "Essa é a parte que eu preferiria pular".

"Eu sinto o mesmo, mas não acho que devo te encorajar a evitar suas obrigações sociais", eu disse.

Edward sorriu. "Bem, então, se prepare".

Eu me preparei, e ele me guiou pelo salão, me apresentando pessoas cujos nomes eu nunca iria lembrar. A maioria eram amigos e conhecidos de seus pais, pessoas mais velhas que se lançavam no Edward e me lançavam olhares questionadores. Eu tentei deixar uma boa impressão, para me provar merecedora do Edward e sua família, mas grande parte das pessoas reteve suas expressões perplexas enquanto nos afastávamos.

Tudo estava ocorrendo normalmente quando o Edward parou de repente e então me arrastou dali – para longe de um grupo de rapazes que estava na lareira, eu percebi, todos fumando e rindo. O que fosse que estivesse evitando, ele não foi rápido o suficiente – um garoto de cabelo loiro sujo e olhos cinzas nos viu e gritou o nome do Edward. O sorriso do garoto não era bem um sorriso, não era totalmente amigável – era quase...selvagem. Obviamente, ele era o que o Edward estava evitando.

"Edward, nos apresente sua amiga", o garoto disse, soltando uma baforada de fumaça do seu cigarro. Os outros ficaram nos olhando, claramente especulando.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. "Essa é a Bella", foi tudo o que ele disse.

O garoto sorriu maliciosamente. "Ora, Edward, não seja tão rude. Sou Norman Bouchard", ele me disse, estendendo sua mão. Percebendo o desconforto do Edward, eu não a peguei.

"Prazer em te conhecer", eu disse convencionalmente, deixando minha mãe esquerda no braço do Edward e apertando a direita no meu vestido.

Norman sorriu maliciosamente, como se sentisse minha inquietação. "Edward e eu freqüentamos a mesma escola. Tivemos o prazer de ficarmos no mesmo alojamentoano passado".

"Fascinante", eu murmurei, supondo que esse arranjo não tinha dado muito certo. Edward, com um olhar zangado, finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

"Detesto encerrar essa reunião, mas nós temos mais algumas apresentações para fazer. Te vejo mais tarde".

E com essa rápida desculpa, Edward me puxou para longe.

"O que foi aquilo?", eu perguntei, observando seu perfil – seu maxilar estava rígido com tensão. Uma expressão tão familiar.

"Norman Bouchard não é...um cavalheiro", Edward disse com os dentes cerrados. "Na verdade, ele adora seduzir mulheres e ostentar sobre isso depois".

Eu não pude evitar sorrir quando percebi o porque Edward estava tão desconcertado. "Aww, Edward – não se preocupe. Sou muito esperta para cair nos truques dele".

Edward virou para me encarar, lutando para manter sua carranca, mas um sorriso estava escapando pelos cantos de sua boca. "Sim, posso ver você fazendo muito estrago nele antes. Mas isso não significa que eu tenho que ficar parado e o vendo te olhar cheio de cobiça".

A carranca aumentou conforme ele contemplou esse pensamento. Foi impossível impedir meu largo sorriso. "Ah, Edward. Você é adorável quando fica possessivo e ciumento".

"Não sou possessivo. Ou ciumento", ele disse defensivamente.

"É claro que é", eu caçoei. "Mas eu realmente não me importo – eu acho meigo".

Mas Edward ainda estava franzindo as sobrancelhas. Eu parei de andar, o forçando a parar e me encarar. "Qual o problema, Edward?".

Ele soltou um suspiro muito incomum e seus olhos me perfuraram. "Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar de você, Bella. Existem momentos como esses quando penso que você possa sentir o mesmo que eu – e outros momentos são como se você estivesse milhas longe, como se estivesse sonhando com outra pessoa...".

Me senti horrível. Como eu tinha dado motivos para esse Edward duvidar de mim também? Com um suspiro próprio, me aproximei dele, espantada como sempre com o calor de seu corpo tão próximo. "Edward, eu prometo, estou por inteira com você".

"Por inteira?". Sua voz estava calma, mas seus olhos eram esperançosos.

"Por inteira", eu repeti. "É claro, não é fácil deixar o passado para trás completamente – mas com você...é onde eu _quero_ estar". Não era mentira, mas apenas uma meia verdade – eu queria estar com o Edward. Mas meu coração não conseguia decidir qual Edward era – e nem conseguia combinar os dois, como devia ser.

"Você realmente está falando sério?", ele demandou. "Você não está apenas dizendo isso...".

"Eu não mentiria sobre isso", interrompi. Meu coração acelerou com seu sorriso – eu nunca cansaria de ver esse sorriso, a covinha na sua bochecha esquerda e o jeito que seus olhos enrugavam nos cantos. O mesmo sorriso que ele iria dar pela eternidade.

O soar de um relógio quebrou o encanto entre nós, e o sorriso do Edward sumiu levemente. "Hora da comida. Está pronta?".

E me sentia mais preparada – não apenas para o resto da noite, mas para o meu tempo aqui. "Sim. Vamos".

* * *

**N/T: *suspira***

**Esse Edward humano é praticamente um sonho né!! **

**Bom, talvez eu demore um pouco mais com os próximo capítulos. Final de ano, tem um monte de coisa pra fazer...mas sempre que der vai ter capítulo, não se preocupem! **

**E no próximo tem a continuação do baile!!**

**Continuem comentando!! \o\**

**=***


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

O jantar foi uma coisa esmagadora. Eu sentei ao longo da mesa extraordinariamente comprida com o Edward do meu lado e do outro um garoto tímido com cabelo cor-de-areia. Ele falou que se chamava Arthur Mitchell, mas não consegui mais nada dele.

Apesar da conversa fluir rapidamente ao nosso redor, eu conversei com o Edward na maior parte do tempo. Era indelicado, eu sabia – até na minha época não era muito educado dedicar toda sua atenção para uma única pessoa em um eu não podia evitar. Ele era muito cativante.

"Me conte sobre a sua escola", eu disse, nosso recente encontro com Norman despertou minha curiosidade. "Onde é? Há quanto tempo você estuda lá?".

Edward riu do meu amontoado de perguntas. "É uma escola na Pensilvânia que prepara os alunos para a universidade – eu já estou lá há cinco anos. Meu pai quer que eu estude Direito, como ele; tenho certeza que ele já está tentando mexer seus pauzinhos para que eu entre em Harvard, mesmo que eu ainda tenha um ano de estudos".

Algo no seu tom de voz dava a entender desagrado. "E você não quer ser advogado?", eu supus, ainda ciscando meu jantar. Era um jantar mais refinado do que eu estava acostumada, e eu estava um pouco perturbada pelo fato de não saber exatamente _o que_ estava comendo...mas eu não queria parecer rude por evitá-lo.

"Eu acho que seria uma profissão tolerável, mas nunca me chamou muita atenção", Edward respondeu. Ele soou relaxado o suficiente, mas imaginei se ele já tinha conversado sobre isso com alguém antes.

"O que você gostaria de fazer então?", eu perguntei.

Edward sorriu. "Ir para a guerra, é claro".

Eu revirei os olhos, lutando contra a vontade de espetá-lo com meu garfo. Isso seria _tão_ indigno de uma dama. "_Além_ disso. A Guerra não durará eternamente".

Franzindo a testa, Edward ficou pensativo. "Eu não sei. Nunca pensei sobre isso, na verdade. Eu gosto de música...mas isso não é bem uma profissão, é?".

"Poderia ser", eu encorajei. "Se você quisesse. Você poderia ser o próximo grande compositor".

Edward sorriu. "Muitos dos grandes compositores eram miseráveis. Suas vidas eram bem escandalosas, também – como eu poderia fazer isso com a minha futura esposa e filhos?".

Eu forcei um sorriso, sabendo que ele nunca teria essa vida. "Talvez você pudesse mudar esse modelo e se tornar um compositor comportado. Tenho certeza que sua família te apoiaria alegremente".

Edward inclinou a cabeça. "_Você_ se casaria com um compositor?".

Oh, essa era uma pergunta ardilosa. "Se eu o amasse, sim". Eu fiz isso descer com um gole de água.

"Humm", Edward refletiu, também tomando algo. "Por qual tipo de homem você poderia se apaixonar, então?".

Outra pergunta ardilosa. Quão sério ele levaria minha resposta? Julgando por seu olhar, eu teria que ser bem cuidadosa. "Bem...", comecei, "eu gostaria de alguém gentil, mas com princípios fortes...alguém que sempre tivesse meu bem estar como prioridade. Alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar facilmente, mas que também me sentisse confortável quando ficássemos em silêncio...alguém que me amasse incondicionalmente", eu terminei. Sim, isso serviria como resposta, Tudo se aplicava ao Edward – aos dois Edwards.

Fui salva de escutar sua resposta pela chegada dos criados para retirar o prato principal. Eu resolvi olhar ao redor do salão, e logo me arrependi – meus olhos encontraram os de Norman Bouchard, que me ofereceu um sorriso malicioso. Eu me virei de volta para o Edward.

"Qual a história com o Norman?", eu perguntei, surpreendendo o Edward. "Você realmente parece não gostar dele".

"É aquilo que te contei", Edward respondeu, mas eu sabia que tinha mais. Seu maxilar estava tenso.

"Você não quer me contar porque é assim tão ruim, ou você só está com medo de ofender meus delicados sentimentos femininos?".

A carranca do Edward aumentou e ele comeu mais uma garfada de sua comida, esquivando-se. "É só que...ele costumava levar garotas para o nosso quarto. E eu devia ter denunciado, ou tentado impedi-lo, mas...".

Senti vontade de rir. Só mesmo o Edward se sentiria culpado por não ter impedido seu colega de quarto de ter relações secretascom participantes dispostas. "Ele encontraria um jeito não importando o que você fizesse, Edward. Você apenas tornaria sua vida miserável se resolvesse ir contra ele, imagino. Ele parece ser do tipo vingativo".

Seu rosto relaxou – ele parecia tão aliviado. "Então você não acha que sou – que sou...".

"Um co-conspiratorem uma série de façanhas covardes? Não Edward, não acho", eu disse, incapaz de conter a risada no final.

Ele de fato revirou os olhos para mim, enquanto eu lutei contra a vontade de fazer isso a noite inteira. "Isso é engraçado para você".

"Um pouco", admiti timidamente. "Mas eu disse que gostava de fortes princípios, não disse?".

Eu percebi que ele entendeu o que eu queria dizer mas não podia. Seu sorriso em resposta era radiante. "O próximo prato será o último, sabe", Edward disse, mudando de assunto habilmente. "Então o baile irá começar".

Meu gemido foi embaraçosamente alto. Eu corei conforme vários rostos viraram para me olhar. Quando eles estavam novamente ocupados com outra coisa, eu bati no braço do Edward – ele estava se acabando de rir.

"Você sabe que vou pisar no seu pé, certo?", eu sibilei.

Ele sorriu. "Se eu tiver meu jeito, você vai pisar no meu pé a noite inteira".

~*~*~*~*~*~

No final, nós de fato dançamos, e pareceu durar a noite toda. Edward fez o que pôde comigo, e ele sabia dançar muito bem...mas evidentemente só mesmo um vampiro podia lidar com minha falta de coordenação, porque o Edward teria vários dedos machucados mais tarde.

"Isso é tão horrível quanto você imaginava?", Edward perguntou num sussurro, me abraçando forte enquanto girávamos pelo salão de baile dos Benedict ao som de uma música lenta.

"Não muito", eu sorri, presa por seu olhar. Eu ainda não conseguia me acostumar com o verde intenso de seus olhos, em como eles me atraiam com a mesma facilidade que seus olhos âmbar sempre tiveram.

"Difícil de agradar", Edward suspirou, seus dedos apertando levemente o meu quadril. "Suponho que terei que me esforçar mais para te impressionar".

Eu ri fracamente. "Você não precisa me impressionar, Edward".

"Para o que eu quero, sim, eu acho que tenho que impressionar mais um pouco", ele insistiu. Eu estava com medo de entender exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso, então não perguntei, e ele não insistiu no assunto.

Eu me contentei em estar em seus braços agora; eu não estava completamente preparada para o que o futuro reservava, aqui nesse tempo, com esse Edward...eu tinha acabado de aceitar meus sentimentos por esse Edward. Meu _amor_ por esse Edward. Mas o que isso significava para mim era mais do que eu podia agüentar.

Nós dançamos mais duas músicas. Eu estava vagamente ciente das pessoas à nossa volta – Norman conduzindo Rebecca pelo salão, que suspirava encantadacomo se ele fosse algum tipo de astro de cinema. Eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção neles.

A multidão estava diminuindo agora; sobraram apenas os dançarinos mais persistentes. Eu senti meus olhos fechando conforme eu contava cada vez mais com o Edward para me manter em pé.

Ele riu. "Suponho que deveria te levar para casa antes que você durma aqui na pista de dança", ele disse, se afastando relutantemente, embora seus braços permaneceram em volta da minha cintura para me amparar.

"Provavelmente seja uma boa idéia", eu murmurei, deixando que ele me guiasse para fora do salão quente. O Sr. e a Sra. Benedict já estavam na porta, se despedindo dos convidados. Eu me forcei a me recompor o suficiente para fazer os cumprimentos usuais. Eles não nos seguraram por muito tempo, e logo estávamos andando até o carro. Bem, Edward estava andando; eu estava cambaleando.

Ele precisou me erguer para dentro do carro. Quando ele entrou, me puxou para seu lado, e eu cochilei no seu ombro enquanto íamos para casa.

Eu acordei com um balanço estranho, e após limpar minha visão, eu percebi que o Edward estava me carregando para dentro da casa.

"Eu posso andar", eu resmunguei, tentando descer.

"Fique parada ou posso te derrubar", ele disse, já subindo as escadas. Eu relaxei, satisfeita, embora não conseguisse achar que era leve como uma pluma para _esse_ Edward.

Edward entrou no meu quarto e me sentou delicadamente na cama. Eu lutei para ficar sentada.

"Você precisa de ajuda? Posso chamar minha mãe", ele ofereceu, retirando as luvas das minhas mãos.

Eu sorri. "Não, não, não a acorde. Mas você me ajuda a retirar os grampos do meu cabelo? Eu não acredito que consiga achar todos eles...".

Ele riu. "Tudo bem". Ele ligou um dos candeeiros da parede e voltou para o meu lado, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava meu cabelo. "Meu Deus, o que minha mãe fez com ele?".

Eu bufei. "Esse é o preço para fazer uma garota como eu ficar bonita".

Edward balançou a cabeça, tirando os grampos quando conseguia encontrá-los. "Você é sempre bonita, bobinha".

"Só você parece achar isso", eu disse com um suspiro que rapidamente se transformou em bocejo. "Talvez isso signifique algo".

"Talvez", ele concordou suavemente. Sua mão pousou no meu ombro enquanto ele procurava pelos grampos escondidos na parte de trás.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele terminava; eu apreciei a sensação de seus dedos roçando meu couro cabeludo, meu pescoço. O calor de seus dedos era estranho, mas inegavelmente agradável...ainda parecia o Edward me tocando, até as faíscas que fluíam por nossas peles.

"Pronto", ele murmurou quando libertou a última parte do meu cabelo. Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Obrigada".

Seus dedos permaneceram, escovando minhas mechas incontestavelmente embaraçadas. Eu me inclinei para seu toque, me permitindo apreciá-lo.

"Fico feliz por você ter ido comigo essa noite", ele disse calmamente. Os dedos que estavam no meu cabelo se deslocaram para acariciar a pele sensível atrás da minha orelha. Eu gemi de prazer, e seus movimentos pararam.

"Estou feliz, também", consegui dizer, olhando para cima em seus olhos escuros – cheios de desejo. Eu engoli pesadamente.

"Devia deixar você dormir agora", ele sussurrou, retirando sua mão por completo.

Eu queria pedir para que ele ficasse, mas eu sabia o que podia acontecer se ele aceitasse, e isso teria conseqüências, "Tá bom".

"Boa noite, Bella", ele suspirou. Ele se abaixou e me beijou castamente, mas eu o segurei, o beijando em resposta. Abri minha boca contra a dele, o suficiente para ele entender o que eu queria. Nossas línguas deslizaram juntas sensualmente, quentes e ávidas. Eu gemi, e ele se afastou abruptamente como resposta.

"É melhor eu ir...antes que faça algo que ambos iremos lamentar".

Eu tentei controlar o rubor no meu rosto. "Sim, é melhor assim".

Ele sorriu melancolicamente, hesitando no vão da porta. "Boa noite", ele disse novamente.

"Boa noite, Edward".

* * *

**N/T: Mais um capítulo...e o Edward humano se torna cada vez mais irresistível, não é mesmo??**

**E no próximo, vamos ter o Edward vampiro! \o\**

**O que será que ele tá pensando desse relacionamento da Bella com seu eu do passado hein??? **

**Bom, continuem comentando!!!**

**=***


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Ainda não tinha completado um dia inteiro desde o desaparecimento da Bella, mas pelas minhas lembranças, eu tinha certeza de que ela estava no passado há pelo menos uma semana. Eu só podia ter esperanças de que a estranha diferença de tempo significava tê-la junto a mim mais rápido. Outro pensamento qualquer era...insuportável.

Meu eu do passado estava aproveitando a situação ao máximo...não que eu o culpasse. Eu já não tinha dito antes que eu teria feito de tudo para que ela fosse minha, se a tivesse encontrado naquela época? E o meu eu do passado estava provando que eu estava certo; pensamentos sobre a guerra tinham abandonado sua cabeça, apesar que ele ainda fingia...agora, tudo que ele pensava era em proporcionar uma casa e uma vida para a Bella. Eu não conseguia mais ficar com ciúmes...eu _conhecia_ esses sentimentos. Esses _eram_ meus sentimentos. Mas o medo sempre permanecia. Se eu tivesse êxito com a Bella no passado, se eu evitasse a epidemia de gripe e conseguisse casar com ela como eu queria...será que a veria de novo?

Eu deixei as lembranças tomarem conta de mim...nosso primeiro beijo no calor do verão, misturando com o nosso beijo depois da clareira...sensações diferentes, mas ambas irresistíveis. Ambas _Bella_. Eu suspirei, lutando contra o desejo que as novas lembranças despertaram em mim. Minha Bella...o que eu não daria para abraçá-la agora, para sentir a maciez sob meus dedos...

"_Eu quero levá-la à festa dos Benedict", eu disse a minha mãe, resistindo meu embaraço. Ela conhecia tão bem quanto eu minha aversão para tais festas sociais; ela podia facilmente adivinhar minha motivação – meu desejo de agradar a Bella, de impressioná-la, de conquistar seu coração..._

"_Bem, não posso dizer que estou completamente surpresa", ela respondeu, sorrindo sabiamente. "Ela já concordou em ir?"._

"_Sim", eu resmungue. Meu rosto estava corado._

"_Eu vou cuidar dela por você, então", ela disse. "Ela será a mais bela do baile"._

_Eu rolei meus olhos para seu sorriso malicioso..._

_...Eu acordei no meio da noite. Ela estava lá com sua camisola branca pura, como um anjo ou um fantasma, vinda para me levar rapidamente embora._

"_Sinto saudades de casa", ela me disse. Eu a peguei em meus braços, contente por qualquer desculpa para ficar próximo assim dela, feliz em imaginar uma vida que eu pudesse me deitar assim ao seu lado toda noite...mas sua tristeza me assombrou. O desejo em seus olhos não era meu por completo. Ela ainda pensava em outra pessoa...seu Jacob? Me senti enjoado com esse pensamento..._

Não...eu sabia melhor. Não era o Jacob. Ela sentia _minha_ falta; eu tinha que acreditar nisso, ou iria ficar louco. Ela estava claramente correspondendo aos sentimentos do meu eu do passado, mas porquê? Era por estar sentindo falta do meu eu do presente? Ou ela sentia o mesmo impulso que eu sentia em ambos os tempos, a necessidade de _tê-la_, em qualquer contexto, qualquer forma. Ela sentia o mesmo a meu respeito? Ela podia amar meu eu humano e meu eu vampiro igualmente, incondicionalmente?

Ela podia voltar para mim aqui quando meu eu humano do passado podia oferecer muito mais oportunidades para ela?

"_Eu queria poder para o tempo e te manter assim para sempre"._

Sim...eu conhecia o sentimento.

_Edward?_ Era a Rosalie dessa vez, se aproximando devagar. Eu acenei com a cabeça, a reconhecendo e ao mesmo tempo lhe dando permissão para se aproximar. Minha família estava cautelosa comigo durante as horas que ela tinha partido, e eu não tinha ajudado muito recusando me mover do meu lugar na floresta, onde eu a observava.

"Você está cagando de medo, não está?", ela disse enquanto sentava ao meu lado. Eu sorri com sua falta de sutileza.

"Completamente", eu concordei. "Você não estaria?".

"Sim", ela concordou lentamente. "Se fosse o Emmett...eu teria medo que ele não conseguisse voltar para mim. Ou que ele iria me amar mais, se eu fosse humana...se eu pudesse lhe dar filhos, uma família".

"Eu não devia estar preocupado?". As inseguranças vieram à tona facilmente, agora que ela tinha sido a primeira a dar voz a elas. "Se você tivesse a chance da vida que você sempre quis, com o Emmett e tudo mais, você não a aproveitaria?".

Rosalie deu de ombros. "Se isso fosse possível, talvez. Mas se eu estivesse na situação da Bella, eu acho que não. Eu não mudaria nenhuma das circunstâncias que me levaram a conhecer o Emmett. Eu não arriscaria deixá-lo passar uma eternidade sozinho; tenho certeza que ele faria a mesma coisa. E tenho certeza que a Bella faria, também. Além do mais, a Bella não é do tipo que se acomoda e tem uma família. Isso é muito comum para ela".

Eu sorri comigo mesmo. "Seria notável ela fazer a escolha mais segura pelo menos uma vez".

"Você não _quer_ que ela fique lá, quer?", Rosalie perguntou, conhecendo minha tendência para auto-sacrifício.

"Não...não, nós chegamos muito longe para que eu passe uma eternidade sem ela agora".

Rosalie deu uma palmada no meu ombro em um gesto típico do Emmett. "Dê um tempo para a preocupação, Edward. Você só irá se dar uma dor de cabeça".

Eu a observei partir, me sentindo apenas moderadamente melhor. Sua tranqüilização ajudou, mas o que isso podia fazer contra as imagens que continuavam a inundar minha cabeça?

"_Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar de você, Bella. Existem momentos como esses quando penso que você possa sentir o mesmo que eu – e outros momentos são como se você estivesse milhas longe, como se estivesse sonhando com outra pessoa..."._

_Alguém como o Jacob. Como seu antigo amor. Será que ela se agarraria a essas lembranças para sempre, sonhando continuamente com alguém que não a merece? Eu podia fazer melhor. Eu podia ser bom para ela._

"_Edward, eu prometo, estou por inteira com você"._

_Meu coração acelerou com esperança. "Por inteira?"._

"_Por inteira", ela disse. "É claro, não é fácil deixar o passado para trás completamente – mas com você...é aonde eu _quero_ estar"._

"_Você realmente está falando sério?", eu demandei, imaginando se ela não estava apenas tentando poupar meus óbvios sentimentos por ela. "Você não está apenas dizendo isso..."._

"_Eu não mentiria sobre isso", ela disse, tão sinceramente que eu tive que acreditar...e a alegria que veio junto com essa convicção era poderosa._

_Eu iria casar com essa garota. Eu estava absolutamente determinado. Eu ia fazê-la tão feliz que seu antigo amor não seria mais do que um sonho ruim, esquecido ao acordar..._

O que ela quis dizer? Eu revisei suas palavras várias vezes. Aquilo foi duplo sentido? Eu imaginei um ponto estranho de ênfase cada vez que ela falava com meu eu do passado, apontando para nós dois...ou ela foi completamente honesta? Ela queria estar em 1918? Ela estava pronta para abandonar o que aconteceu nesse tempo, os nossos planos para o futuro?

Eu gemi alto. Se eu apenas tivesse respostas! Eu daria tudo para falar com a Bella, para saber com certeza o que ela queria. Saber me permitiria decidir meu próximo ato. Eu esperaria pacientemente se eu pudesse ter certeza de que ela queria voltar para mim. Eu esperaria eternamente por ela. Mas se ela nunca fosse voltar...

"_Suponho que deveria te levar para casa antes que você durma aqui na pista de dança", eu disse para a garota quase cochilando nos meus braços. Ela era adorável com sono, um pequeno bico__extra nos seus lábios cheios e vermelhos. Seus olhos escuros eram inacreditavelmente afetuosos conforme ela olhava para mim._

_Ela dormiu no carro, e eu apreciei a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu, suas curvas macias e sua pele quente sob meus dedos. Eu tive que continuar lembrando que ela estava de boa vontade nos meus braços...eu não conseguia escapar da preocupação de que estava me aproveitando, ou da culpa por a estar desejando. Ela merecia mais do que isso..._

_Não querendo acordá-la, a carreguei para dentro. Ela acordou, protestando fracamente, mas eu nem pensei em colocar ela no chão. Carregando-a desse jeito, estilo noiva, com ela nesse vestido, fez meu coração inchar com alegria e esperança. Algum dia, quem sabe, iríamos estar assim, mas eu iria carregá-la para dentro da nossa própria casa, e para um quarto que dividiríamos...Seria completamente apropriado, naquela situação, remover o vestido do seu corpo, tocá-la como eu tão desejava..._

_Eu afastei essas fantasias assim que entrei em seu quarto. Hora de ser um cavalheiro, e eu iria tratá-la com todo o respeito que ela merecia._

_Me ajude a tirar os grampos do cabelo, ela pediu. Eu não podia estar mais feliz; o desejo de percorrer minhas mãos por suas densas e sedosas mechas tinha me perseguido desde a primeira vez que a vi. Qualquer desculpa para tocar, para sentir..._

_Todos os grampos estavam livres, mas eu não conseguia parar de tocar...seu cabelo era tão macio quanto eu pensava. Eu conseguia imaginá-lo espalhado abaixo dela no travesseiro; eu sonhava em enterrar minhas mãos nele enquanto me movia acima dela, beijando sua boca macia, abraçando seu corpo tão perto quanto tinha feito hoje, enquanto dançávamos..._

"_Fico feliz por você ter ido comigo essa noite", eu disse, encontrando um pedaço de pele para acariciar. _

"_Estou feliz, também", ela disse. Seus olhos eram tão inocentes. Era hora de partir._

_Mas primeiro...um beijo. Um beijo seria aceitável, não seria? Ela não se importou da primeira vez. Então toquei meus lábios aos seus, cuidadoso para não atravessar nenhuma linha invisível, e ela provou ser a tentação encarnada, me oferecendo um beijo quente e de boca aberta...o tipo de beijo que amantes compartilham embaixo dos lençóis...o tipo de beijo que me faria acordar no meio da noite por algum tempo..._

_Eu me afastei por necessidade, se não fizesse isso, eu continuaria a pressionar para mais, e agora não era o momento._

_Eu a deixei relutantemente, e espero não ter imaginado coisas quando vi a mesma relutância em seu rosto..._

As lembranças eram recentes o suficiente para me atormentar, para trazer imagens de noites quentes na Itália e aqueles mesmos beijos apaixonados...exceto que eu nunca senti a mesma liberdade que eu sentia naquela lancinante lembrança. Estar tão perdido nela...que sentimento extraordinário...eu queria experimentá-lo sob uma nova forma como o meu eu atual, e várias vezes...

_... "Como foi a festa?", minha mãe perguntou, sorrindo. "Vocês chegaram bem tarde"._

"_Foi maravilhosa", eu admiti, me virando para a janela aberta de onde eu conseguia ver crianças brincando na rua. Bella tinha saído, para visitar seu amigo, o médico; dessa vez, ela recusou minha companhia. Eu tentei não permitir que isso me incomodasse._

"_Eu provavelmente dancei tempo demais com ela", eu disse, sabendo que minha mãe não se contentaria com a simples resposta que eu tinha dado. "Ela estava exausta quando chegamos em casa. Mas eu não consegui me conter. E não consegui me forçar a deixar seu lado a noite inteira. Vão fofocar. Mas eu não ligo"._

_Eu me virei para olhá-la, avaliando seu sorriso contorcido. "Que foi? Eu sempre soube que você se apaixonaria por ela. Estava escrito no seu rosto na primeira vez que o vi falando com ela". _

"_Eu quero me casar com ela", eu disse apreensivo. Meu pai não ia gostar disso. Eu não devia me casar até depois da faculdade de direito, e eu definitivamente não devia casar com uma garota sem família, sem dinheiro e contatos. Mas de alguma maneira, a desaprovação do meu pai não me assustava mais como antes. Eu iria arriscar isso por ela._

"_Mia uma vez, não estou surpresa", minha mãe sorriu. "As coisas darão certo, de alguma forma. Algum dia. Eu posso ver isso"._

_Eu franzi a testa. Eu não duvidava da minha mãe, mas eu definitivamente não gostei do jeito que ela expressou isso..._

Eu franzi a testa no presente também. O que minha mãe sabia e eu não?

* * *

**N/T: ****Ai está um capítulo inteirinho com o Edward vampiro e suas lembranças! *-* **

**Agora, próximo capítulo só ano que vem!! Vou viajar e ainda não sei quando volto, então cap. 12 vai demorar um pouco para sair!**

**Enquanto isso, aproveitem para comentar bastante e assistir o filme, que estréia sexta!!!!! \o/**

**Ano que vem tem mais galera. **

**Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a fic, especialmente aos que comentam! **

**Continuem dizendo o que estão achando da fic!!!! Comentem!!!**

**Bjus e BOAS FESTAS pessoas!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTORA:** Amethyst Jackson

**TRADUZIDA por:** Thaci

**Beta:** Fla Weasley Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Tudo isso pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Eu só estou me divertindo um pouco.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Eu segui as instruções que a mãe do Edward tinha me dado para o endereço que o Carlisle me entregou. Depois de passar a noite passada acordada, pensando em todas as possíveis conseqüências de começar um relacionamento com esse Edward, e depois pensando em todas as possíveis conseqüências no futuro que _eu tinha_ vindo, eu percebi que era muito para a minha cabeça. Eu precisava de uma voz da razão, uma pessoa lógica e sensível para conversar sobre isso. E felizmente, a única pessoa que sabia da minha situação era justamente assim.

Carlisle tinha uma casa clássica da cidade perto do hospital. Eu sorri com os tijolos em ordem e jardim bem cuidado. Esme teria adorado.

A porta abriu antes que eu pudesse levantar a mão para bater, e Carlisle me recebeu com um sorriso.

"Eu pude te ouvir da entrada", ele explicou. "Entre".

"Obrigada", eu murmurei, passando por ele para entrar. A porta fechou levemente atrás dele.

Ele gesticulou para a passagem à direita. "A sala de estar é por ali".

A sala era clara e espaçosa, assim como a casa deles em Forks, mas a mobília era muito mais dispersa. Tinha um sofá azul de aparência confortável, perfeito para descansar, e uma mesa de centro grande que tinha livros espalhados por ela. Numa parede tinha uma grande lareira, e na outra tinha grandes janelas.

"Essa é uma casa adorável", eu comentei, sentando em uma ponta do sofá.

"Obrigado", ele respondeu, sentando na outra ponta, virado na minha direção. "O que a traz aqui, Bella?".

Nervosamente, alisei minha blusa. "As coisas estão ficando... sérias, com o Edward. Eu acho. Ontem a noite ele ficou dando indiretas sobre casamento. E, bem, isso em si não é uma coisa ruim, mas... estou preocupada. Quero dizer, tudo está acontecendo tão rápido e eu já estou aqui no passado do Edward onde não deveria estar – e se eu realmente estragar tudo e ele nunca ficar doente e virar um vampiro? Porque aí eu nunca iria conhecê-lo e eu não iria fazer o pedido que me trouxe aqui, e então nada disso aconteceria em primeiro lugar e – e estou confusa".

Carlisle escutou pacientemente enquanto eu divaguei e agora sorria. "Você está definitivamente em um dilema, não está? Eu queria ter algumas respostas definitivas para você – como você pode imaginar, entretanto, sua situação é um tanto inédita. Estive pensando sobre isso, porém, e tenho uma teoria que talvez te ajude".

Eu me agarrei a isso como a um barco salva-vidas no Titanic. "Qualquer coisa é melhor que o que tenho".

Sorrindo, Carlisle concordou. "Me parece que você _não pode_ fisicamente fazer nada que tornaria impossível para você estar aqui. Como você disse, se você mudar algo aqui que mude o seu futuro de uma maneira drástica, isso te impede de vir aqui – sendo assim anulando tudo. E se tudo for anulado, para o que você volta? Tudo simplesmente reinicia? Isso não me parece possível".

Eu franzi a testa. "Isso faz sentido, mas... o que acontece, então? Se eu tentar fazer algo que mudaria muita coisa, alguma força invisível simplesmente me impede...?".

Carlisle de fato deu de ombros – eu nunca o vi fazer um gesto tão indigno. "Talvez isso signifique que não importa o que você faça, as coisas vão acontecer do jeito que tem de acontecer".

Eu concordei lentamente. "Espero que você esteja certo... você precisa estar certo, porque eu não posso... eu não posso estar _presa_ aqui. Eu não posso viver minha vida aqui, não importa o quanto eu amo o Edward desse tempo, porque eu tenho que voltar para o _meu_ Edward... eu tenho a chance da eternidade com ele, e eu sinto _tanto_ a falta dele, que está me matando...".

Eu fiquei com vergonha de sentir lágrimas no meu rosto e as limpei apressadamente.

Carlisle me surpreendeu colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "Tenha _fé_, Bella. Claramente, seu amor é extraordinário – você não teria chegado tão longe apenas para perdê-lo agora".

"Você está certo", eu murmurei, esfregando meu rosto para deixá-lo com algum semblante de normalidade. "É só muito difícil não estar apavorada no momento".

"Eu sei", Carlisle disse com simpatia. "Eu nem imagino como reagiria estando – quanto no passado aqui é para você, Bella?".

Mordi meu lábio. "Noventa anos aproximadamente".

Carlisle pareceu de fato lutar com essa confissão, ficando um pouco boquiaberto. "Sim, bem. Muito difícil para você, então".

Eu bufei. "Pode-se dizer isso".

"Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?".

"Não", eu balancei minha cabeça. "A não ser que você possa me seguir por aí e me avisar quando eu fizer ou disser alguma coisa incorreta. Estou me atrapalhando".

Carlisle aproveitou esse momento para olhar pela janela. "O sol está se pondo", ele comentou. "Vou precisar ir para o hospital em breve. Você chegará em casa em segurança sozinha?".

"Não é longe", eu o assegurei. "Tenho certeza que o Edward estará esperando impacientemente, também. Ele não gostou quando não o deixei vir comigo nessa visita".

Carlisle sorriu. "Com medo de ter competição, tenho certeza. É melhor você ir tranqüilizá-lo".

"Certo", eu revirei os olhos. "Não quero que ele fique inseguro pelo menos uma vez".

Carlisle me acompanhou até a porta, embora ainda tivesse muita luz solar para ele me levar para fora. Eu não estava particularmente preocupada. Apesar de eu estar bem ciente que Chicago era um lugar perigoso, mesmo em 1918, perigos humanos pareciam insignificantes quando comparados com os perigos sobrenaturais que eu já tinha sido exposta.

A caminhada para casa foi realmente bem agradável, observando o sol se pondo atrás das casas enquanto homens, mulheres e crianças apressavam-se para casa para a noite. Eu cheguei até a esquina da rua – minha rua agora, suponho – sem incidentes.

Infelizmente, eu não chegaria em casa sem incidentes.

"Bella!". A voz era jovial, mas mesmo assim me deu arrepios na espinha. Eu olhei do outro lado da rua e vi Norman Bouchard, sorrindo como se fôssemos velhos amigos. Meu rosto mudou automaticamente para uma careta antes que eu pudesse evitar.

"Olá, Sr. Bouchard", eu disse, mas não parei de andar. Eu já tinha visto aquele olhar antes em outros homens, e eu não gostava nada dele.

Norman atravessou a rua correndo, ofendido, e me alcançou facilmente. Eu me encolhi quando ouvi sua respiração próxima do meu ouvido.

"Por que tão formal, Bella?", ele perguntou enquanto recuperava o fôlego. "Não somos amigos?".

"Mal somos conhecidos", eu falei por entre os dentes, andando mais rápido. Agora faltavam duas casas. Se eu pudesse chegar lá... certamente ele não tentaria nada em frente da casa... "E considerando a sua reputação, eu não tenho certeza se quero ser até isso".

De repente, fui puxada para trás quando seu braço pegou o meu. "Ora, Bella, vamos. Certamente você não deu ouvidos às fofocas. Eu não sou tão repugnante quanto elas me fazem parecer".

Eu olhei para cima e para baixo na rua, esperando ver alguém que pudesse me ajudar ou pelo menos assustá-lo. "Os contos que seu antigo colega de quarto tem para contar dificilmente são fofocas. Me solte, por favor".

Norman riu levemente, seus olhos cinzas cintilando. "Ah, Edward. O que ele esteve dizendo, com seu padrão moral elevado? Que eu sou um farrista que não presta e se aproveita de pobres jovens mulheres?". Ele estalou sua língua condescendentemente. "O que o Edward não entende é que eu _sei_ como tratar uma dama". Ele se aproximou mais enquanto continuava. "Eu sei como fazê-la feliz, deixá-la... satisfeita. Duvido que isso seja algo que o querido Edward irá entender um dia".

O jovem homem estava distraído o suficiente, se gabando, que eu consegui soltar o meu braço naquele momento e descer a rua correndo. Inércia fez com que ele cambaleasse para frente antes que ele pudesse me seguir.

"Bella!", ele gritou atrás de mim, seus passos altos na calçada enquanto me seguia. "Não fique brava. Eu apenas quero lhe dar o que uma linda mulher como você merece".

Eu bufei. Apenas alguns passos longe agora. "Eu sei o que você pensa que mereço, e acredite em mim, eu não quero!", eu gritei por cima do ombro antes de abrir violentamente o portão em frente da casa dos Masen. Eu o fechei com força com a mesma rapidez e corri para a varanda... onde o Edward estava me esperando.

Aliviada, me joguei em seus braços. Não é que eu não agüentava ser assediada; era só... ser assediada em _1918_. Coisas desse tipo não deveriam ser tão... explícitas nessa época, e quando elas eram, provavelmente não era um bom sinal.

"Bella!". Norman ainda estava me gritando, correndo até o portão.

Edward apertou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam furiosos – bem parecidos com como estavam naquela noite em Port Angeles, a noite que ele salvou a minha vida e eu percebi que estava apaixonada por ele.

"Você está bem?", ele me perguntou calmamente, seus olhos focando intensamente em mim. Eu concordei com a cabeça, sem fala.

"Edward!", Norman gritou alto do portão. Eu virei o suficiente para ver um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. "Bella e eu estávamos apenas discutindo o melhor jeito de agradar uma mulher. É melhor você cuidar bem das suas necessidades, ou ela vai procurar satisfação em outro lugar".

"Eu ouvi o final da sua conversa", Edward disse irritado. "E é uma que você _não_ terá novamente".

Norman apenas riu enquanto virou para ir embora. "Isso nós vamos ver!".

Vários momentos tensos de silêncio seguiram sua partida. Edward não relaxou seu aperto, e eu nem sonhava em pedir que ele fizesse isso.

"Eu estava prestes a sair para te procurar", ele disse finalmente. Fiquei aliviada em ver seus ombros relaxarem. "Estava escurecendo... eu estava preocupado. Com bons motivos, evidentemente".

Eu sorri um pouco, bem menos assustada agora que estava com ele. "Eu não acho que você realmente precisa se preocupar. Norman é um saco, mas eu não acho que ele sairia muito da linha".

O olhar zangado do Edward aumentou. "Você não o conhece. Ele é absolutamente inexorável – ele nunca pára até que consiga o que quer. O desafio apenas torna as coisas mais divertidas para ele".

Isso me lembrou de uma criatura bem pior, outro que adorava um desafio. "Eu tive piores, Edward. Não se preocupe".

"Como se eu pudesse simplesmente parar de me preocupar com você", Edward revirou os olhos. "Você e eu sabemos o tipo de problemas que você pode se meter em circunstâncias normais. Eu só posso imaginar o que acontece quando alguém está determinado a causar esse problema por você".

"Eu me saio muito bem", eu bufei, me afastando dele. "De verdade, Edward, eu não quero que você esquente com isso".

Edward me apressou para entrar na casa. "Eu _não_ esquento", ele adicionou defensivamente. Sua mãe, que estava passando pelo corredor, sorriu.

"É claro que esquenta, querido. Agora deixe a Bella se lavar antes do jantar".

Edward lançou um olhar sombrio para sua mãe enquanto eu escapei escada acima, rindo. Quando estava fora de vista, deixei meu sorriso sumir. O que eu _ia_ fazer a respeito do Norman Bouchard?

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Tempo Presente_

Ver o rosto marcado de lágrimas da Bella nas lembranças de Carlisle me fez sofrer e me encheu de alegria ao mesmo tempo. Eu odiava qualquer coisa que a causava tristeza, qualquer coisa que a causava dor... mas agora eu sabia. Eu tinha visto suas lágrimas, ouvido o desejo em sua voz.

"_Espero que você esteja certo... você precisa estar certo, porque eu não posso... eu não posso estar __**presa**__ aqui. Eu não posso viver minha vida aqui, não importa o quanto eu amo o Edward desse tempo, porque eu tenho que voltar para o __**meu**__ Edward... eu tenho a chance da eternidade com ele, e eu sinto __**tanto**__ a falta dele, que está me matando..."._

Ela ainda me amava; ela sentia a minha falta como eu a dela. Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Ainda não seria fácil observá-la dançarpelo passado, de imaginar se ela poderia voltar para mim um dia... mas saber que ela queria voltar fazia com que a espera fosse possível.

* * *

**N/T: Hey people!! **

**Voltei! E obg pela paciência e pelos comentários na espera desse novo capítulo! XD**

**E ai, o que acharam?? Gostaram da conversa com o Carlisle??**

**Gente, esse capítulo não foi betado, e é mto provável que os outros tbm não serão. A Fla está super ocupada com os afazeres da vida real e vai ter que dar um tempo na betagem da fic, até ela poder voltar a me ajudar. *aperta e afofa a Flazita***

**Então, quero pedir que caso vcs encontrem algum erro de digitação, gramática, tradução, enfim...qualquer tipo de erro, me avisem que ai eu arrumo, blz! E tenham paciência com essa tradutora que vos fala, sim! *cílios***

**Vou tentar não demorar para postar o próximo capítulo! o/**

**Enquanto isso, continuem comentando e façam uma tradutora feliz! xP**

**=****


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Os dias que seguiram passaram rápida e calmamente. Julho se transformou em Agosto sem muitos acontecimentos. Eu não encontrei com o Norman de novo – eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha desistido ou se apenas não teve a oportunidade de me atormentar. Esses dias, eu apenas saí de casa com o Edward para pequenas coisas. Não teve mais grandes festas, e eu não tinha razão para sair sozinha.

Nós nunca conversávamos sobre a mudança no nosso relacionamento, mas ela sempre aparecia nos toques casuais e nas incontáveis horas que passávamos juntos. Uma parte minha queria algo mais; outra parte estava contente em estar perto dele sem se preocupar constantemente.

O dia 3 de Agosto estava provando ser o dia mais quente do ano até agora. Eu estava lendo na sala de visitas, onde todas as janelas estavam abertas. Elizabeth tinha desaparecido; eu supus que ela estivesse procurando sua forma de alívio contra o calor. Não fiquei surpresa quando o Edward entrou na sala, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas até o cotovelo, com uma expressão infeliz. Ele se jogou ao meu lado, deixando suas pernas penduradas no braço do sofá e colocando a cabeça no meu colo. Eu olhei para a sua expressão de sofrimento com diversão.

"Não é _tão_ ruim assim, Edward", eu disse, marcando minha página antes de deixar o livro de lado.

"É sim!", ele gemeu, fechando os olhos. Eu estava fascinada com o suor em sua testa...meu Edward não suava, eu supunha. Esse aqui fazia isso parecer...sexy.

"O que você propõe que eu faça a respeito disso?", eu perguntei divertida.

"Eu não sei", ele resmungou, pensando sobre isso. Seus olhos abriram subitamente um momento depois, me surpreendendo. "Venha nadar comigo".

Eu pisquei. "Nadar? Onde?".

"Fora da cidade", ele disse ansiosamente, sentando tão rápido que deve ter ficado zonzo. "Nós temos uma casa de férias – não fomos lá esse ano porque meu pai está muito ocupado com o trabalho – e lá tem um maravilhoso riacho; é perfeito para nadar".

A idéia era tentadora. Eu estava toda suada – saias longas eram tão incômodas – e o pensamento de água gelada era quase irresistível.

"Eu não tenho o que usar", eu apontei, apesar de saber que ia perder essa batalha. "E como vamos chegar lá?".

Edward revirou os olhos. "Eu vou alugar um cavalo e uma charrete. E vamos nadar com nossa roupa de baixo. Ninguém irá nos ver, e eu prometo, vou ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Vamos, Bella...por favor?".

Meu cérebro estava girando, vacilando entre pensamentos do estrago que eu podia fazer com um cavalo e o que iria acontecer quando minha fina roupa íntima molhasse, mas tudo o que registrei foram seus olhos esperançosos.

"Ah, tá bom. Eu vou".

Ele praticamente brilhou com seu triunfo. "Espere aqui!", ele exclamou.

Eu retornei ao meu livro, sabendo muito bem que o comportamento calmo do Edward podia esconder uma quantidade ridícula de entusiasmo por baixo. Quem sabia o que ele estava fazendo agora?

Cinco minutos e três páginas depois, ele voltou com uma sacola carregada pendurada no ombro. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "O que é tudo isso?".

"Comida, toalhas", ele sorriu. "Você sabe, suprimentos. Está pronta para ir?".

Eu o segui duvidosamente – eu ainda não tinha certeza no que estava me metendo, mas eu nunca podia recusar algo que o Edward queria.

Nós andamos por várias quadras quentes torturantes até um grande estábulo. A visão de vários cavalos e diferentes carruagens era desconcertante para mim – o carro arcaico estava dentro das coisas que eu entendia, mas isso? Eu não sei porque estava tão surpresa. Carros ainda eram relativamente novos nessa época, é claro, e somente os ricos seriam capazes de pagar esse tipo de transporte.

Mesmo assim, era uma experiência surreal o Edward me ajudar a subir na charrete e me acompanhar após pagar o proprietário. Edward conduziu os cavalos para fora do estábulo e para a rua com perfeita facilidade; é claro, Edward era um motorista perfeito, não importando o veículo.

Certamente era um alívio sair da cidade. Conforme as casas se distanciavam mais e as ruas de pedra viravam de terra, o vento aberto dos campos era muito mais aparente, e incrivelmente agradável.

"Faz tanto calor assim em Washington?", Edward perguntou, seu humor de mais cedo tinha claramente melhorado.

"Não", eu sorri, de repente sentindo falta da umidade geladade casa. "O sol quase nunca sai. Chove muito".

"Parece melancólico", Edward comentou.

"Eu costumava achar isso também", eu ri, relembrando minhas infelizes visitas na infância. "Mas você se acostuma".

"Você sente falta de lá, não sente?", ele disse, lançando um olhar avaliador na minha expressão.

Eu moldei com cuidado minha resposta. "Eu sinto falta da vida que eu tinha, antes dos meus pais morrerem". _Antes de eu voltar no tempo_. "Eu sinto falta de ter uma casa e uma família. Mas o lugar geográfico não é tão importante para mim".

Edward não sorriu novamente; ao invés disso, seus olhos estavam sérios, e eles falavam muito. "Você sabe que a sua casa pode ser conosco, certo?", ele disse, se inclinando na minha direção. "Você nunca precisará ficar sozinha de novo. Eu iria...".

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua mais próxima que segurava a rédea. "Obrigada", eu disse, interrompendo qualquer coisa que ele estivesse pronto para dizer que levaria essa conversa bem além da minha zona de conforto. "Eu fico grata".

Eu sabia que a minha resposta não o tinha satisfeito, mas ele não disse mais nada. Nós ficamos em silêncio, e eu olhava através dos campos – esses eram campos cultivados, de plantas altas que eu não reconhecia. Parecia ser algum tipo de grão**.** Os talos dourados ondulavam com o vento, e isso era incrivelmente tranqüilizador. Não tinha nem uma alma por perto; eu imaginei que estava quente demais para as pessoas se movimentarem. Era como flutuar em um sonho.

A voz do Edward me tirou do meu transe. Ele gritou um comando para os dois cavalos, e nós viramos à esquerda em uma entrada estreita e alinhada de árvores. Isso me deu um forte senso de déjà-vu.

"Não foi longe", eu observei. A viagem toda durou uma hora no máximo. Seria bem mais curta com um veículo motorizado.

"Meu pai não gosta de ficar longe da cidade. Ele tem alguns clientes exigentes dos quais não pode ficar muito longe".

As árvores se separaram para revelar uma ampla clareira, rodeada pela floresta. No centro da clareira estava a linda casa maciça de dois andares em estilo vitoriano, com uma varanda por todo o seu redor. Julgando pelo número de janelas, eu supunha que o segundo andar tinha pelo menos cinco quartos. Parecia com um lugar onde os Cullen morariam...eu imaginei se o Edward percebia o quão pouco sua vida tinha mudado.

"O que você acha?", ele perguntou do meu lado, observando minha reação. Eu sorri.

"É encantadora", eu sorri. "Vocês geralmente recebem visitas aqui?".

"Sim, minha mãe gosta de entreter. É claro, ela gostaria muito mais se ela tivesse pessoas melhores para entreter, mas quem pede esmola não pode reclamar, certo?".

Eu dei de ombros, mas ele não viu – ele já tinha descido e estava vindo para o meu lado me ajudar a descer. Ele me tirou com facilidade da charrete e se virou para os cavalos. Eu observei fascinada enquanto ele facilmente os desatrelou e os amarrou na varanda.

"Ainda tem um estábulo lá atrás, mas eu acho que está trancado", ele explicou, terminando. "Normalmente nós mandamos criados antes para preparar o lugar".

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando, como se isso fosse muito normal. Edward pegou o embrulho que tinha trazido e pegou minha mão, me guiando até a parte de trás da casa.

"O riacho é um pouco mais à frente, na floresta", ele me disse, a excitação aumentando em sua voz. "Eu nadava lá o tempo todo quando era menino, mas não muito recentemente. Parecia muito indigno".

Eu ri. "E não é muito indigno para você agora?".

Ele me olhou com um largo sorriso inclinado. "Eu não me importo em ser indigno com você. Eu não consigo evitar me sentir como...como se você me aceitaria incondicionalmente".

"Eu aceitaria", eu confessei, sorrindo com o seu olhar tímido. "E você faria o mesmo, não faria?".

"Sem questionar", ele respondeu, me guiando cuidadosamente por meio das árvores. Ele estava muito consciente do chão embaixo de nós, me ajudando a passar por qualquer lugar perigosoe afastando folhagens enquanto seguíamos o som de água corrente. Mais uma vez, a sensação de déjà-vu quando lembrei de outro dia quando Edward me guiou através da floresta. Um sentimento de presságio tomou conta de mim. Esse dia seria tão fundamental para o nosso relacionamento quanto aquele dia na clareira tinha sido. Eu não revelaria meus segredos – não podia me dar a esse luxo – mas podia muito bem revelar meus sentimentos. E isso mudaria tudo.

"Chegamos", Edward disse quando o riacho apareceu. A luz do sol infiltrava-se pela sombra das árvores, refletindo a água em deslumbrantes luzes reluzentes. O córrego era muito largo, mas não parecia ser muito fundo. Eu tinha esperanças de que estaria segura em águas tão rasas, mas eu era uma maravilha em se tratando de acidentes.

Eu olhei para o Edward e vi que ele já tinha desprendido seu suspensório e estava tirando sua camisa. Meu cérebro me disse para olhar para o outro lado, mas meus olhos não obedeceram, e ele me pegou o encarando.

"Vou ficar de costas até que você entre na água", ele prometeu, distraído, enquanto desabotoava suas calças. Eu estava entorpecida demais para falar, então me virei e comecei a desabotoar meu vestido. Edward pulou na água enquanto eu o retirava. Eu o pendurei no galho de uma árvore para não sujá-lo de lama e me virei tentativamente na direção da água. Isso não era uma boa idéia. Minha camisa e roupa íntima ficariam bastante transparentes quando molhassem, e como o Edward reagiria a isso?

Isso realmente importava? Esse era o Edward, e eu era a Bella. O que estava acontecendo entre nós era inevitável; não se importava com conveniência. Eu suspirei e pulei atrás dele.

A água estava horrivelmente gelada para um dia tão quente, e eu ainda estava me acostumando quando emergi, cuspindo. Edward estava esperando para jogar água em mim, lançando um sorrindo absolutamente diabólico. Quando me recuperei do espanto, eu o molhei também, com um olhar zangado.

"Isso não foi muito educado", eu reclamei. "Você podia ter pelo menos esperado eu me recuperar".

Ele jogou mais um jato de água na minha direção, rindo. "Ser um cavalheiro o tempo todo não é muito divertido".

Brincar na água com o Edward era a coisa mais fácil e natural do mundo. Ele parecia se deleitar me atormentado – me agarrando embaixo da água, me assustando, me perseguindo embaixo da água. Eu deixava porque o sorriso em seu rosto _me_ agradava muito. Eu queria o fazer sorrir para sempre. Eu _iria_, prometi a mim mesma.

Depois do que pareceram horas, nós dois nos cansamos das brincadeiras na água gelada. O sol não estava mais diretamente acima de nós, começando a descer para a linha das árvores. Eu sabia que o dia logo terminaria, e eu não queria que terminasse. Eu podia ficar nesse lugar encantado com o Edward por dias sem querer mais nada.

Ele nadou do meu lado, e eu podia dizer pelo mesmo olhar relutante em seu rosto que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

"Nós provavelmente não podemos ficar por mais tempo", ele disse, pegando uma das minhas mãos enrugadas. "Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado".

"Certo", eu suspirei. Eu não achava que isso fosse acontecer, mas discutir provavelmente não adiantaria muito. "Nós devíamos fazer isso de novo. Foi divertido".

Edward deu um sorriso radiante como resposta. "Foi mesmo; fazia anos que eu não me sentia tão despreocupado".

Com um sorriso prolongado para mim, ele finalmente virou e escalou para fora do riacho. Eu estava fascinada pela visão da água escorrendo por suas costas levemente musculosa. Ele virou e minha distração mudou para as gotas no seu peito, seguindo o curso da gravidade pelo seu torso, até a roupa íntima que grudava na sua pele...e deixava absolutamente _nada_ para a imaginação...

Eu desviei os olhos, corando. Ele fingiu não perceber isso e ofereceu sua mão para me ajudar a subir a margem escorregadia.

Eu soube o exato momento quando o Edward percebeu o quanto de mim ele podia ver. Sua mão apertou ao redor da minha e seu pescoço corou enquanto seus olhos percorreram meu corpo. Ele imediatamente desviou o olhar, mas eu sabia que o estrago estava feito.

Infelizmente, seus esforços em não me olhar o distraíram de me retirar em segurança da água. Meu pé escorregou no declive enlameado, e eu tombei no Edward, nos derrubando no chão.

Nós dois permanecemos absolutamente parados enquanto nos recuperávamos do choque, mas a consciênciaentre nós era inevitável. Nossos peitos arfavam como em alguma cena de um romance obsceno, nossas respirações irregulares. Eu podia sentir cada detalhe de seu corpo embaixo do meu, e eu sabia que ele também devia sentir o meu. Não tinha como ele não sentir meus mamilos endurecendo contra seu peito ou a disposição do meu quadril sobre a sua crescente ereção.

"Bella...". O som era sufocado, áspero pela falta de ar, e isso me excitou.

Abruptamente ele nos virou, me pressionando contra a grama. Eu vi um breve lampejo de desejo em seus olhos antes dos seus lábios cobrirem os meus, quentes, apaixonados e frenéticos. Esse era um beijo de total abandono, irrestrito – sua língua e dentes iam aonde queriam, devastando minha boca, machucando meus lábios com sua força. A única coisa que eu podia pedir nesse momento era para ele não parar.

Ele moveu sua boca para o meu pescoço, sugando, lambendo o rastro de água que tinha lá. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos percorreram meu corpo – nunca se atrevendo o suficiente para ultrapassar algum limite, mas passando por minhas curvas respeitosamente. Eu me perguntei se ele tinha sequer percebido que eu tinha aberto minhas pernas ou que seu quadril estava movendo incessantemente contra o meu. Independentemente disso, eu estava desesperadamente excitada, e se não conseguisse algum tipo de alívio, eu explodiria.

Meus dedos entrelaçaram no seu cabelo molhado e eu gemi seu nome. Por alguma razão, isso desfez o feitiço. Ele saltou para longe de mim tão rápido quanto tinha se lançado em cima de mim. Eu observei quando ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente e depois enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Me desculpe Bella, eu não posso", ele disse fracamente, se recusando a me olhar. Eu sentei e me ajeitei para ficar mais apresentável, sentindo o tão familiar desapontamento e rejeição que eu senti antes...antes ter tomado essa decisão com o Edward do meu tempo.

"Por quê?", eu perguntei com a voz áspera. Eu já imaginava o que porque, mas isso não aliviava o desejo que meu corpo sentia por ele.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus com luz cintilando neles igual ao dossel acima de nós, implorando para que eu entendesse. "Eu te amo muito, Bella. Eu quero fazer o que é certo".

Engoli com dificuldade. Ai estava, espalhado entre nós como o conteúdo de uma bolsa revirada. Como eu podia recusar corresponder à sua proposta?

Eu estendi a mão para tocar a linha tensa do seu maxilar, apreciando a pele tentadoramente macia. "Eu te amo, Edward".

Eu pude _sentir_ a tensão deixar seu corpo enquanto se aproximava, próximo o suficiente para apertar minhas mãos nas suas enquanto ele brilhava com esperança e excitação. "Diga que vai me esperar, Bella", ele implorou, sem deixar escapatórias. "Eu vou largar a escola, arrumar um emprego – vou me estabilizar para poder cuidar de você. Diga que vai esperar Bella, por favor. Diga que casará comigo um dia".

Eu o encarei, atordoada pelo rumo que as coisas tinham tomado e ainda assim completamente apaixonada. Aqui estava _aquele garoto_ novamente, aquele que ele tinha me contado – aquele que iria largar qualquer plano que fizera para garantir nosso futuro juntos. Eu não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências da minha resposta, mas eu sabia que tinha que confiar nos conselhos de Carlisle, de ter esperança – e eu sabia que nunca, jamais poderia dizer as palavras que partiriam o coração do Edward.

"Sim. Sim, eu _vou_ casar com você um dia".

Essa afirmação era a única maneira que eu tinha de lhe dizer a verdade – que, apesar de que talvez seja impossível de casar com ele nessa época, eu o esperaria no futuro, e eu iria tentar o meu máximo para lhe dar tudo que quisesse.

Entusiasmado feito um menino, ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou firmemente. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha enquanto se afastava. "Ah Bella. Você me fez tão feliz".

"Estou feliz também", eu disse honestamente; eu estava feliz por vê-lo feliz, e estava segura de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

"Vamos ficar aqui essa noite", ele sugeriu, se jogando para trás na grama. "Minha mãe sabe onde estamos, e eu não tenho que devolver os cavalos até amanhã cedo".

Eu não consegui resistir à oportunidade de caçoá-lo. "Pensei que você queria fazer a coisa certa comigo? Sendo um cavalheiro?".

Sua expressão imediatamente ficou horrorizada e ofendida. "Não quis dizer...é claro que eu não...".

Eu ri e cutuquei seu lado. "Relaxa, eu estava apenas me divertindo às suas custas. Eu sei o quão virtuoso você é".

Edward corou, sorrindo timidamente, "Eu apenas não estou pronto para te dividir com o resto do mundo ainda".

"Perfeitamente compreensível", eu concordei, me deitando ao seu lado. "Eu nunca quero dividir você. Apesar disso ser terrivelmente inadequado. Eu não quero que seus pais tenham a impressão errada".

Edward balançou a cabeça, entrelaçando minha mão com a sua. "Eles me conhecem".

Ficamos deitados na grama até o final da tarde, deixando que o sol nos secasse. Eventualmente nos vestimos e entramos na casa vazia, cortesia de uma chave reserva enterrada num vaso de flor. Nós beliscamos o monte de comida que ele havia trazido em perfeito contentamento, e pela hora que escureceu nós estávamos tão cansados das atividades e emoções do dia que caímos numa cama juntos. Edward estava dormindo em segundos, e eu permaneci acordada por alguns minutos, escutando sua respiração regular e seu coração batendo embaixo da minha orelha.

Se isso fosse um pouco parecido com o que meu Edward sentia com a minha humanidade, eu acho que finalmente entendi.

* * *

**N/T: Viu, nem demorei tanto para postar o capítulo! \o/**

**E o que acharam? Eu confesso que esse é um dos meus preferidos da fic...tão lindo. O Edward humano cada vez mais irresistível!!! XD~**

**Continuem comentando e vou tentar não demorar para postar o cap. 14! o/**

=*


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Depois disso, o nosso noivado permaneceu como nosso pequeno segredo por quase duas semanas. Nós não estávamos escondendo-o intencionalmente, exatamente, mas o Edward me confidenciou – depois de muita importunação – que seu pai não ficaria satisfeito.

"Não é por sua causa, de jeito nenhum", ele disse imediatamente, tentando me tranqüilizar. "Meu pai colocou na cabeça desde que nasci que eu iria para uma grande faculdade e seria um advogado como ele. Até agora, não tinha nada mais importante do que a aprovação dos meus pais, então nunca discuti. Eu não acho que ele vá gostar... mas agora que sei o que quero, nada vai me deter".

"Você sabe que eu esperaria, certo? Se você quisesse ir para a escola. Eu não quero causar nenhum problema na sua família...".

Edward simplesmente riu e me beijou. "Eu aprecio isso, mas não posso esperar tanto tempo por você. Não se preocupe com meu pai; eu lido com ele. E minha mãe vai ficar emocionada".

Eu não tinha dúvidas que sua mãe ficaria feliz; mesmo que só pelo fato do Edward ter desistido da idéia de ir para a Guerra em uma aventura heróica. Todo dia, ela contava as notícias obedientemente – com alívio crescente. Os Aliados tinham acabado de ganhar uma longa batalha contra os Alemães, a Segunda Batalha do Marne, se eu lembrava corretamente das minhas aulas de história. Agora eles estavam na ofensiva. O rumo da Guerra aparentava muito bem estar mudando, o que parecia confortar a todos. Apenas eu tinha o privilégio de saber que a Guerra terminaria em Novembro.

Fora isso, as coisas basicamente permaneceram como eram durante esse tempo. Eu continuava passando a maioria do meu tempo com o Edward, embora eu tentasse ajudar Elizabeth com a casa o máximo possível – não era fácil, considerando que eles tinham uma criada e uma cozinheira, mas eu tentava. Edward encontrava mais e mais desculpas para irmos a lugares sozinhos, na maioria das vezes apenas para roubar beijos entusiasmados. Entre Edward e a umidade ridícula do Centro-Oeste, minha cabeça estava constantemente rodando.

Só no meio de Agosto, quando o pai do Edward mencionou durante o jantar que ele devia estar fazendo as malas para retornar à escola, que as coisas finalmente começaram a dar errado.

"Você sabe que eles te querem de volta uma semana antes das aulas começarem. Isso não te deixa com muito tempo", ele continuou, sem notar que meu rosto ficou repentinamente pálido e que o Edward ficou paralisado.

Edward engoliu com dificuldade o que estava mastigando e encontrou brevemente meus olhos antes de responder.

"Na verdade pai, sobre isso... eu decidi que não quero voltar para a escola".

Eu podia ver o maxilar do Sr. Edward apertar de raiva e Edward se preparando para a confrontação, mas eu repentinamente me senti como uma estranha espectadora enquanto uma realização horrível me ocorreu.

Edward estaria em Chicago quando a epidemia chegasse por _minha_ causa.

Se ele embarcasse de volta para a escola como era esperado que fizesse, ele não estaria na cidade. Ele poderia nunca pegar a doença. Ele não seria levado para o hospital de Carlisle. Ele não seria transformado.

Edward permaneceria humano... teria a vida que sempre quis...

Eu estava paralisada com a terrível e repugnante compreensão que o futuro estava por um fio. Meus instintos foram em milhares de direções diferentes. De um lado estava o impulso de proteger o Edward a qualquer custo... do outro estava a necessidade de proteger meu futuro a qualquer custo. O que eu podia fazer?

"Talvez devêssemos discutir isso no meu escritório", eu ouvi o Sr. Masen dizer enquanto se levantou da mesa, os talheres tinindo contra seu prato.

Edward levantou silenciosamente para seguir. Eu não ia saber que ele estava nervoso se ele não tivesse apertado forte minha mão antes de seguir seu pai para fora do cômodo.

"Não se preocupe", Elizabeth disse, me olhando por entre os cílios. Meu rosto deve ter indicado minha angustia. "Eles estão apenas agindo como pai e filho".

Eu concordei fracamente. Minha mente ainda estava girando, e eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar. Rapidamente pedi licença para sair da mesa e corri para o meu quarto. O que eu realmente queria era conversar com alguém – Carlisle, talvez – mas estava muito tarde para sair sozinha. A última coisa que eu queria agora era outro encontro com alguém do tipo de Norman Bouchard.

O que eu devia fazer? O que aconteceria se eu convencesse o Edward a deixar Chicago? Ele podia evitar a doença completamente... nós poderíamos casar e ter filhos e envelhecer... mas então ele iria morrer antes mesmo de eu ter a chance de conhecê-lo... e então como eu ia fazer o pedido que me trouxe aqui? E qual era a garantia de que tudo aconteceria assim? Eu podia poupar o Edward da epidemia em Chicago, apenas para ele contraí-la em outro lugar... longe de Carlisle, que podia salvá-lo...

Como eu podia arriscar o destino desse Edward e o meu Edward do futuro? Talvez eu tivesse que deixar as coisas acontecerem como era para ser. Mas se eu ficasse de lado e não fizesse nada quando eu sabia o que estava chegando, isso seria o mesmo que condenar o Edward à maldição que eu sabia que ele sempre amaldiçoou? O que _ele_ ia querer?

Talvez fosse realmente impossível para eu mudar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que impedisse o Edward de virar um vampiro mudaria o meu futuro de um jeito que evitaria que eu existisse no passado. Se eu não conhecesse o Edward em 2005, eu certamente não faria um pedido num bolo de aniversário em 2006 que me mandaria para 1918.

E quem podia dizer que eu conseguiria convencer o Edward a deixar Chicago? Ele possivelmente era mais teimoso do que eu.

Não importava o que eu fizesse, consequências desastrosas eram possíveis. Quer eu destrua meu futuro ou as coisas continuassem exatamente as mesmas e eu observasse o Edward passar por momentos horríveis... isso iria doer.

_Talvez isso signifique que não importa o que você faça, as coisas vão acontecer do jeito que tem que acontecer_, a voz de Carlisle ecoou em minha cabeça. E talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez não tivesse como eu mudar o rumo natural das coisas, e talvez eu não devesse tentar.

Uma leve batida soou na minha porta, a inconfundível assinatura de Edward. "Entre", eu disse.

Ele entrou, fechando suavemente a porta atrás dele, e depois se esparramou exausto ao meu lado na minha cama como se isso fosse um hábito antigo. Isso _estava_ virando um hábito, percebi, observando a visão familiar dele cobrindo os olhos com o braço, como ele fazia quando tinha acabado de passar por uma provação irritante.

"O que aconteceu?", eu perguntei, esticando o braço para passar meus dedos por seu cabelo. O que sempre me surpreendeu era que o seu cabelo era tão macio enquanto vampiro como era agora, como humano. Apenas o calor que emanava de seu couro cabeludo era diferente.

Edward abaixou seu braço e sorriu para mim. "Foi bom o suficiente. Ele não vai me fazer voltar para a escola, mas ele insiste que eu tente trabalhar em uma firma de advocacia, com a esperança que eu mude de idéia. Está tudo bem; eu já ia arrumar um emprego mesmo. Agora eu sei aonde vou estar trabalhando".

Eu franzi a testa para o seu sorriso forçado. "Mas isso não é o que você quer".

Sua resposta foi tirar minha mão do seu cabelo e beijá-la. Meu coração falhou no meu peito, tão desajeitado quanto eu. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Talvez não seja o que eu quero fazer, mas eu apenas tenho que fazer isso tempo suficiente para satisfazer meu pai. E contanto que eu possa ver seu rosto no final do dia, não ligo para o que eu estiver fazendo".

Eu podia apenas suspirar sonhadoramente e me inclinar para roçar meus lábios contra os dele. Uma declaração como essa só podia ser recompensada com um beijo.

Ele sorriu enquanto eu me afastava, segurando minha mão com força. "Viu, isso é tudo que preciso. Você não tem ideia de como estou aliviado. Eu sou um covarde abominável às vezes, sabe – eu estive evitando essa conversa por tanto tempo porque estava apavorado que ele fosse me fazer partir". Seu rosto caiu, seus olhos encobertos com algo que eu reconhecia, aquela sensação de pavor e medo que acompanha querer tanto uma pessoa, que alguém vive com medo de ter aquela pessoa afastada de si.

"Nós fugiríamos juntos se ele tivesse feito isso", eu ofereci, meio que brincando, tentando aliviar a tensão. "Se você pudesse arrumar uma maneira de trazer o bacon para casa, eu podia cozinhá-lo".

Ele riu. "Acho que me preocupei à toa. Besteira minha. Eu acho que posso lidar com qualquer coisa, desde que você esteja comigo".

Eu sorri de volta enquanto realizei que eu estava pensando sobre isso da maneira errada. Edward estava certo. Nós fomos _feitos_ um para o outro, e ficar juntos era nossa melhor aposta. Não ia ajudar tentar mandar o Edward embora. Eu podia apenas ficar ao seu lado e tentar fazê-lo feliz pelo tanto de tempo que eu tivesse com ele.

"Para que é esse sorriso?", ele perguntou, esticando o braço para roçar seus dedos pelo meu maxilar.

"Para você", eu respondi simplesmente.

"Hmm. Posso me acostumar com isso", ele brincou, pegando minha mão novamente. Eu gostava do jeito que ele brincava preguiçosamente com meus dedos – sem pensar, sem receios de me quebrar. Quando eu fosse vampira... mas agora não era hora para pensar nisso. Ele ia ver no meu rosto, e eu não queria que ele pensasse que alguma parte de mim não estava com ele.

"Bella...", Edward começou tentativamente, apesar que um sinal de malícia estava em seus olhos, "você ficaria terrivelmente ofendida se eu tentasse entrar escondido no seu quarto essa noite?".

Eu ri alto, imaginando o que estava passando na cabeça dele. "Você não acha que isso ia causar um escândalo?".

Sorrindo suavemente, ele respondeu. "Eu acho que arriscaria isso pela oportunidade de segurá-la em meus braços. Apenas para dormir, eu prometo".

Eu deslizei para deitar ao seu lado, o encarando. "Apenas para dormir? Não sei não. Eu não conseguiria ficar sem pelo menos um beijo ou dois".

Edward fingiu um suspiro irritado. "Se esse é o preço que tenho que pagar... eu acho que vou ter que dar o que você quer".

Eu sorri. "Então vejo você em poucas horas?".

"Definitivamente", ele prometeu, se inclinando para me beijar rapidamente. Eu o observei partir com um sorriso; era fácil se distrair observando-o, estudando o jeito que ele se movia, a vida em todos os seus passos.

Conforme prometera, Edward retornou depois que seus pais foram dormir. Ele estava com um jeito adorável de meninoem sua camisa de dormir e shorts enquanto entrava embaixo das cobertas ao meu lado. Eu enrosquei minhas pernas com as dele com prazer enquanto ele se aproximava mais, colocando um braço em volta da minha cintura.

"Você está quente", ele suspirou alegremente, roçando seu nariz no cabelo em meu ombro.

"Seus pés estão gelados", eu respondi, ainda sorrindo. Eles nem de perto eram tão gelados como eu estava acostumada.

"Logo vamos poder fazer isso toda noite", ele disse; eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas podia senti-lo sorrindo.

"Vamos poder fazer um pouco mais que isso", eu apontei, satisfeita quando ele ficou tenso contra mim.

"Bella!".

"Desculpa", eu reprimi uma risada, apertando seu braço em um pedido de desculpa. "Você fica tão lindo quando está com vergonha".

"Ah, é mesmo?", ele disse divertidamente enquanto me prendia embaixo dele. "Eu acho que seria muito mais lindo se _você_ fosse a envergonhada".

"Você acha que consegue me envergonhar?", eu ri dissimuladamente, apesar de pressentir que ele ia fazer eu engolir minhas palavras. Edward não tinha talento maior do que me enfeitiçar em submissão, em qualquer época.

"Eu sei que consigo", ele disse, seu hálito quente percorrendo por meu rosto. Meus lábios formigaram quando encontrei com seus olhos, cintilando sombriamente no escuro, reluzindo apenas com a luz da lua. Era quase como ter o meu vampiro de volta, vendo aquele olhar predatório em seu rosto com aquele sorriso presunçoso.

"Tá bom", eu cedi, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. "Você ganhou".

Ele sorriu seu triunfo e alegremente me beijou até eu ficar sem fôlego.

* * *

**N/T: Mais um! Gostaram?**

**Adorei os comentários de vcs sobre o capítulo 13. Foi o cap mais comentado da fic até agora! *abraça todo mundo que comentou***

**Para quem quer saber a reação do Edward vampiro sobre o pequeno passeio ao riacho da Bella com o Ed humano, isso só acontece no próximo capítulo, que é inteirinho com o nosso vampiro favorito! XD~**

**E como eu não demorei para postar o capítulo, acho que mereço mais um monte de comentários, né não? *cílios***

**=***


	15. Chapter 15

**N/T: Hey!**

**Antes do capítulo, só um lembrete: em itálico são as lembranças do Edward, tá!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

_O medo estava claro nos olhos de Bella quando ela correu para meus braços. Eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha deixado isso acontecer. Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado sair sozinha, nunca deveria ter apresentado ela a Norman. Pelo que eu sabia, ele nunca tinha forçado a barra com uma mulher, mas eu não duvidava que ele fosse capaz. Ele nunca iria colocar as mãos na minha Bella, nunca. Nem que eu tivesse que vigiá-la todos os segundos do dia..._

Eu andei impacientemente de um lado para o outro por entre as árvores que eu não tinha deixado desde o desaparecimento de Bella horas atrás. Pelas minhas contas, uma semana tinha passado em 1918...eu não sabia porque os dias pareciam passar em horas para mim, mas não era particularmente confortador. Significava que todo minuto era cheio de novos possíveis perigos para Bella...e eu não podia fazer nada sobre eles.

Meu eu do passado a amava tanto quanto eu, isso era certeza – até as memórias das emoções eram suficientes para me deixar sem fôlego às vezes. Eu a defenderia furiosamente...mas eu era humano naquela época, assim como ela, e ambos éramos tão vulneráveis. Como eu poderia protegê-la quando era tão fraco? E a pior parte era que a minha versão humana era como todos os humanos – ingênuo e em negação. Eu não acreditava que algo pudesse acontecer comigo, eu acreditava que era forte o bastante – e eu estava tão errado.

"_Edward, querido, você não pode manter a Bella trancada em casa para sempre", minha mãe me repreendeu, me forçando a descer as escadas. "Saia com ela, a distraia"._

_Eu paralisei antes de entrar na sala de estar, a observando. Ela estava lendo um livro, tentando aproveitar a pouca brisa que entrava pelas janelas. Eu observei a linha de suor escorrer por seu pescoço macio; a visão me inundou de calor, e de repente eu precisava desesperadamente de alívio..._

Eu tinha que rir de mim mesmo, dominado pelos típicos hormônios humanos. Eu nunca tinha me interessado desse jeito por nenhuma garota antes, e eu estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. A ingenuidade era...revigorante, de certa forma.

Nadar. Eu bufei. Eu tinha disfarçado isso para a minha mãe como sendo uma maneira de distrair a Bella, como ela queria, mas na verdade era uma desculpa para vê-la semi nua, quer eu quisesse admitir isso para mim mesmo ou não. Funcionou também, mas é claro que funcionaria. Bella nunca foi uma pessoa contida, mesmo pelas restrições de sua época...ela podia causar todo tipo de danos na minha.

Deus, será que ela iria tão longe com o meu eu do passado? Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e balancei a cabeça. É claro que ela iria, se eu quisesse. E eu definitivamente queria. Eu não tinha certeza de como me sentia a respeito disso – é claro, eu podia sentir o intenso desejo que meu eu do passado sentia por ela, a necessidade de alguma gratificação – mas eu não sabia como poderia olhar a Bella com meu eu do passado em um ato tão íntimo...

"Essas são _suas_ lembranças", eu lembrei a mim mesmo em voz alta, tentando colocar isso na cabeça. "Ela está com você, então é ridículo ficar com ciúmes".

"Não brinca, Sherlock", Emmett gritou da casa. Eu rosnei em frustração; como não percebi o quanto estava falando alto?

Eu suspirei e me joguei ao lado da minha árvore de sempre. Talvez eu devesse apenas desistir de processar tudo isso e me entregar a meu papel de espectador. Não era como se eu realmente pudesse mudar alguma coisa que estava acontecendo no passado, então bem que eu podia tentar ficar calmo sobre tudo isso, e talvez apreciar isso.

_Eu podia sentir meus olhos arregalando enquanto ela saia da água. Sua camisa de algodão grudou no seu corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele, contornando as curvas perfeitas de seus seios e quadril. Eu podia ver claramente a mancha escura dos seus mamilos, a sombra do cabelo entre suas pernas. Parecia que ela estava nua – não que eu reclamaria se ela estivesse._

_Eu desviei meus olhos dela, mas o estrago estava feito. Eu nunca mais seria capaz de apagar essa imagem da minha mente. Bella era...perfeita. Tudo o que uma mulher devia ser – macia, com curvas e viçosa. Minha mente foi sem permissão para pensamentos de nossos corpos nus pressionados um contra o outro, para a sensação de sua pelo quente e macia contra a minha..._

_No meio desse exato pensamento, senti a Bella trombando em mim, e de repente eu estava no chão, com ela inteira me pressionando, como eu tinha imaginado._

_Era muito para aguentar. Olhando nos seus olhos, eu podia ver exatamente o que eu queria – desejo. Nossas pernas nuas estavam entrelaçadas; suas mãos estavam no meu peito. O corpo dela se mexia sutilmente cada vez que ela respirava, e aquele pequeno atrito me deixou louco. E o quadril dela estava perigosamente quente acima do meu. Se estivéssemos nus, precisaria somente de um pequeno movimento para..._

"_Bella", eu gemi, de repente em ação. Puro instinto fez com que eu a prendesse embaixo de mim e pressionasse minha boca contra a dela; eu não achava que seria capaz de parar. Ainda bem que ela pareceu não se importar – seus lábios macios responderam urgentemente enquanto seus dedos fincaram no meu couro cabeludo e seu corpo se erguia para encontrar o meu. Eu gemi intensamente quando nossas línguas se enroscaram. Nunca senti algo _tão_ bom._

_Segui um rastro de água que descia por seu pescoço com minha língua, tão similar à linha de suor que me cativou mais cedo. Minhas mãos foram para seu quadril e coxas, acariciando tudo que podia, apesar que eu não me atrevia tocar os lugares que me tentavam mais – seus seios macios ou o lugar quente entre suas pernas contra o qual meu quadril se mexia incessantemente... _

"_Edward!", ela gemeu, me apertando mais, e de repente tudo voltou a foco._

_Essa era Bella, minha Bella, e eu estava rolando com ela no chão como um animal. Ela merecia mais que isso. Eu tinha que lhe oferecer mais. _

_Ela soltou uma lamúria como protesto, mas eu não podia olhar para ela até que conseguisse me controlar. "Me desculpe Bella, eu não posso", eu lhe disse, desejando que pudesse me casar com ela nesse instante e torná-la minha, de novo e de novo._

"_Por quê?". Sua voz estava magoada, e me chutei mentalmente. Eu não devia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe._

"_Eu te amo muito, Bella. Eu quero fazer o que é certo"._

_Seus olhos estavam arregalados, tão profundos e ilimitados como o céu de noite, enquanto me olhava. Eu esperei sem fôlego, apavorado. Certamente eu não tinha entendido tudo errado entre nós?_

_Sua mão alcançou meu rosto, dispersando meus receios. "Eu te amo, Edward"._

_Meu peito se encheu de alegria; parecia que ia explodir. De repente um brilhante e lindo futuro estendeu-se a minha frente em milhões de possibilidades coloridas, e eu estava impotente para não alcançá-lo. Eu apertei suas mãos como se isso fosse fazê-la ficar comigo para sempre._

"_Diga que vai me esperar, Bella", eu implorei, observando seu rosto surpreso cuidadosamente por uma reação. "Eu vou largar a escola, arrumar um emprego – vou me estabilizar para poder cuidar de você. Diga que vai esperar Bella, por favor. Diga que casará comigo um dia"._

_Se a espera por sua primeira resposta foi difícil, a espera por essa era dolorosa._

"_Sim. Sim, eu _vou_ casar com você um dia"._

Eu encarei, atordoado, a floresta escura, lutando para encaixar a lembrança no lugar certo. Eventualmente, minhas emoções se organizaram em um inesperado sentimento de gratidão. Bella estava fazendo tudo isso porque me amava – naquela época e agora. Eu sabia o quanto tinha lhe custado casar comigo na nossa época, para abandonar tudo que ela tinha esperado ter. Agora ela estava me dando o que eu sempre quis, na época em que mais significou.

Apesar de não poder durar – e ela devia saber disso – ela estava dando ao meu eu do passado toda a felicidade possível antes da minha vida virar para sempre na direção da escuridão. Ela estava me dando a vida humana que sempre quis...e eu estava agradecido.

Alice me convenceu a fazer uma pausa da minha "perseguição das lembranças", como ela chamava, para caçar. Eu não tinha me alimentado desde a metade da lua de mel, quando paramos na Romênia...Bella achou que seria engraçado visitar a terra do Drácula. Eu ri com a memória dela usando aquelas presas de plástico ridículas que eles vendem aos turistas.

"_Se é assim que você vai ficar quando for vampira, eu acho que precisamos reconsiderar"._

_Ela foi me dar um soco no ombro, mas depois parou, pensando melhor. "Eu sabia que devia ter te deixado no altar", ela zombou._

"_Bobinha, não teria adiantado. Eu teria te alcançado em segundos e te arrastado de volta"._

Eu suspirei, correndo sem rumo e sem prestar muita atenção à caça. Quando eu me permitia pensar livremente, ficava muito aparente o quanto eu realmente _sentia a falta_ da Bella. Ela sumiu não tinha nem vinte e quatro horas, mas parecia uma eternidade com as novas lembranças enchendo minha cabeça constantemente. Quantas horas mais até ela estar comigo de novo?

Eu forcei meu corpo o mais rápido possível, correndo pela manhã. Quando eu finalmente parei, estava a horas de casa. Aproveitei a oportunidade para caçar, para bloquear tudo a não ser meus instintos. Foi um alívio bem-vindo. E quando voltei a razão, tentei continuar a ignorar as lembranças enquanto corria de volta – mas elas voavam rapidamente por minha mente como pequenos beija-flores, sempre presentes no meu subconsciente. Estava tudo bem; o passado estava um tanto calmo.

Quando cheguei em casa, percebi que o exercício tinha ajudado. Minha mente parecia mais vazia; eu podia enfrentar o passado novamente.

_... "Você precisa de um anel", eu disse, examinando sua mão esquerda sem enfeites__que eu segurava com a minha. Seus dedos envolveram minha mão, apertando levemente. _

_Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, mas era um sorriso distante, como se ela estivesse lembrando algo que a divertia, algo do qual eu não estava a par. "Isso não é importante"._

"_É claro que é", eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba que você é minha"._

"Eu_ sei que sou sua", Bella disse, me beijando suavemente. "Isso é o que importa". ..._

_... "Me diz de novo"._

_Ela riu. "Eu te amo"._

"_É só disso que preciso". ..._

_... "Você pediu a ela, não pediu?" Os olhos de minha mãe me observavam sabiamente._

"_Sim. É claro que pedi. Como poderia arriscar deixá-la escapar de mim?"._

"_Seu pai não vai gostar disso. Você sabe que ele tem planos para você"._

"_Meu pai não tem que gostar. Não é ele que tem que viver seus planos. O que _você_ acha disso?"._

_Elizabeth Masen sorriu gentilmente. "Eu acho que ela é exatamente o que você precisa. Estou feliz por você. Mas eu não invejo você ter que contar ao seu pai". ..._

_... "Edward, o que diabos deu em você? Largar a escola? E a universidade, a faculdade de Direito? O que você acha que vai fazer com a sua vida sem um tipo de educação? Trabalhar numa fábrica?"._

_Meu pai andava furiosamente de um lado para o outro, atrás de sua mesa, enquanto falava. Eu estava sentado na cadeira do outro lado dela, esperando ele acabar._

"_Vou trabalhar aonde tiver que trabalhar", eu respondi. "Pai...eu não sei o que quero fazer exatamente. Mas tenho certeza absoluta que não quero ser advogado. E tenho certeza que não quero esperar anos para casar com a Bella"._

_Meu pai finalmente parou de andar, me olhando incrédulo. "Você...pretende casar com ela?"._

"_Eu pedi, e ela aceitou. Você não é contra, é? Eu achei que você gostava dela"._

_Ele esfregou sua testa cansadamente. "Eu gosto dela. Mas isso não muda o fato que ela não tem família, nada no nome dela –". _

"_Isso dificilmente é culpa dela", falei bruscamente._

"_Não, não, é claro que não é, é só que...você é jovem, Edward. Você não tem idéia dos tipos de desafio que a vida pode trazer. Você devia pensar com cuidado sobre o quão bem equipado você está para encarar esses desafios, sobre o tipo de mulher que quer ao seu lado"._

"_Mas eu pensei", argumentei. "Nunca pensei nessas coisas até ela aparecer e me fazer querer levar minha vida a sério ao invés de meramente seguir com o plano estabelecido"._

_Meu pai se largou na cadeira de sua mesa, um sinal claro de concessão. "Você consegue ser tão teimoso quanto sua mãe quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, então não vou me importar em discutir mais com você. Mas você fará pelo menos um acordo comigo?"._

"_Talvez", eu disse cautelosamente, observando meu pai batucar os dedos na madeira escura de sua mesa. Ele só fazia isso quando estava planejando alguma coisa._

"_Não tome nenhuma decisão final agora. Tente trabalhar numa firma de advocacia, veja se gosta. Tenho certeza que um dos meus amigos ficaria feliz de te empregar como um tipo de auxiliar. Você pode descobrir que gosta disso. E se você gostar, você pode voltar para a escola"._

"_E quanto a Bella?", perguntei. Ela era minha principal preocupação; todo o resto não importava. _

"_Bella pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, é claro. Não vamos colocá-la na rua"._

"_Tá bom", suspirei aliviado. "Eu aceito o seu acordo"._

Eu fiquei sentado em silêncio, espantado. Sempre imaginei o que estava fazendo em Chicago em setembro de 1918 quando eu devia estar na escola. Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de encontrar uma resposta em minhas memórias...e agora eu sabia. Eu estava lá por causa da Bella.

No fim, eu só podia rir. Imaginei se ela percebia que estava fazendo nosso destino com cada segundo que ficava no passado.

* * *

**N/T²: E ai, o que acharam da reação e pensamentos do Edward?? ****Só ele para sentir ciúmes de si próprio né! HAUhuHAUhau**

**Nos coments, vcs levantaram algumas questões que acho melhor responder por aqui, assim todo mundo vê! **

**Sobre a Elizabeth, mãe do Edward, saber que tudo dará certo no final, ou o Edward do futuro ter percebido que ela sabia de uma coisa que ele não sabia. Bem, isso tem uma explicação mais pra frente na fic, então vcs vão ter que ser pacientes e ver o que acontece! Se eu falar estraga né!! **

**E sobre a Bella ficar no passado ou voltar para o futuro...bem, continuem acompanhando a fic e vcs vão descobrir!!! XD**

**O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco. Acabaram as férias, então o tempo está super limitado. Último ano de facu, tenham paciência comigo! *cílios***

**E continuem comentando e falando o que estão achando da fic, o que acham que vai acontecer...**

**=****


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Enquanto Setembro avançava, Edward finalmente encontrou emprego. Demorou um tempo – auxiliares ganhavam bem menos do que Edward estava disposto a aceitar como salário, e no final, precisou o pai dele cobrar alguns favores e oferecer mais alguns em troca para alguém oferecer um emprego à Edward.

Eu podia notar que ele não estava nada satisfeito com a situação. Apesar de ele nunca mencionar isso, eu sabia que se aborrecia com a idéia de dever algo a alguém. Ele já estava arrepiado por ter de seguir os passos do pai.

"... E a pior parte," ele continuou a falar irritado enquanto eu o observava remexer sua gravata em sua primeira manhã no emprego, "é que eu não vou ganhar o tanto que ganharia fazendo outra coisa, e mesmo assim tenho que ser grato pela 'oportunidade' porque é _apenas um favor_".

Eu lutei valentemente para manter uma expressão séria, porque ele podia me ver pelo espelho, sentada na cama atrás dele – mas eventualmente ele notou que eu estava sacudindo de rir e franziu a testa – o que só me fez rir mais.

"Ah, Edward", eu levantei e fui até ele, alisando seu colete. "É só um emprego, lembra? É só até você satisfazer seu pai, não para sempre. E o mais importante, _vou esperar por você_. Você não precisa ganhar todo o dinheiro do mundo para que possa se apressar a me levar ao altar. Eu ainda estarei aqui".

Meu discurso de incentivo obteve o resultado esperado – a boca do Edward se repuxou em seu sorriso involuntário, e senti seus ombros relaxarem sob minhas mãos.

"Talvez você possa esperar", ele disse, "mas não tenho certeza se _eu_ posso".

"Você apenas terá que lembrar que a paciência é uma virtude", eu disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. "E eu sou, afinal de contas, a guardiã da sua virtude. É melhor você me escutar".

Edward bufou, apesar de manter nossos corpos próximos. "Estou começando a achar que você é a pior guardiã possível que eu poderia encontrar para a minha virtude. Eu me encontro comprometido em toda situação".

"Sujo, mal lavado", eu disse sucintamente, apontando para ele e em seguida para mim. "Agora, eu acredito que você tem aproximadamente vinte minutos. É melhor se apressar".

Ele relutantemente se afastou e colocou o paletó sobre seus ombros. Vestido como um apropriado homem de negócios, ele parecia devastadoramente bonito. Suas calças e paletó azul-marinho destacavam-se em contraste perfeito com seu cabelo cor de bronze; um colete listrado enfatizava seu torso magro e sólido; e a gravata era como uma fita no lindo pacote esperando para ser aberto. Eu não estava mais entusiasmada com sua partida do que ele.

"Te vejo quando chegar em casa", ele suspirou, me beijando uma última vez.

"Estou ansiosa por isso", eu disse enquanto o seguia até a porta da entrada. Ele me lançou um sorriso por cima do ombro antes de sair para a rua.

Enquanto os homens estavam fora, Elizabeth tentou me ensinar a tricotar. Isso era incrivelmente doméstico, e eu não tinha certeza se realmente gostava. Eu nunca fui muito boa em domesticação.

"Não se preocupe, isso não foi uma coisa natural para mim também", Elizabeth disse, lutando para não rir do emaranhado que eu fiz da minha lã. De algum jeito eu formei uma pilha de nós no meu colo ao invés de uma fileira de pontos como era suposto que eu fizesse.

"Eu nunca fui muito boa nesse tipo de coisa", eu suspirei, flexionando meus dedos cansados que passaram horas segurando uma agulha. "Você sabe, coisas astutas. Tudo que sei fazer realmente é cozinhar".

"Bem, essa é a importante", Elizabeth riu. "Edward não vai se importar se você não conseguir remendar suas meias se estiver bem alimentado".

Eu me atrapalhei para falar com meu espanto, para o qual ela sorriu gentilmente. "Sim Bella, eu sei. Edward me contou que queria casar com você – mas mesmo que não tivesse contado, eu saberia. Eu consigo ler meu filho como um livro aberto. E é por isso que sei que você é exatamente o que ele precisa. Estou feliz por saber que ele terá você cuidando dele".

Minha garganta estava muito apertada, fazendo com que respirar ficasse difícil. Será que ela sentiria a mesma coisa se soubesse ao que eu estava condenando o Edward o deixando ficar na cidade? "Eu espero – eu espero conseguir", eu disse finalmente, pegando minha pilha de tricô fracassado.

"Eu sei que conseguirá", Elizabeth respondeu, dando tapinhas na minha mão. "Eu não quero dizer bem fisicamente...ele é um garoto, então eu duvido que ele vá esquecer de comer. Mas ele se perde tanto em sua própria cabeça às vezes que ele perde a figura maior de vista. E eu acho que você é a garota para fazê-lo ver".

Meu sorriso foi um pouco lacrimoso, mas eu não pude evitar. Essa mulher era melhor do que eu poderia sonhar que a mãe do Edward fosse, e ela estava sendo tão gentil comigo. Ia ser tão doloroso dizer adeus a ela.

"Muito obrigada. Por tudo".

"Não precisa me agradecer por nada", Elizabeth disse. Ela esticou o braço e pegou meu projeto torturado. "Eu acho melhor desistirmos desse aqui".

Eu concordei sinceramente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quando Edward chegou em casa, a expressão em seu rosto sugeria que ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma zona de guerra. Ele estava exausto, e um pouco rabugento. Eu não me importava realmente; comparado com um dos humores do _meu_ Edward, esse Edward era simplesmente fofo.

Edward não pediu permissão antes de entrar escondido no meu quarto aquela noite, e eu não podia culpá-lo. Seria ridículo, dada sua óbvia exaustão e a carranca em seu rosto, acusá-lo de qualquer intenção impura.

"Foi mesmo tão ruim?" eu perguntei quando ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Percorri meus dedos por seu cabelo despreocupadamente; isso sempre o relaxava.

"Suponho que poderia ter sido bem pior" Edward suspirou. "Eu não devia reclamar. Mas o trabalho é tão _tedioso_, e fico sempre fazendo serviços e recebendo ordens, pelo que parece. Eu preferia estar fazendo trabalho manual que desperdiçando poder mental nesse absurdo".

Eu bufei. "Que tipo de lei é?".

"Imobiliária" Edward disse insipidamente. "Terrivelmente chato. Eu deveria ter exigido algo na área criminal. Pelo menos lá teria boas histórias".

"Você _daria_ um advogado de acusação terrivelmente virtuoso" eu ri, imaginando Edward fazendo um papel em _Law and Order_. Nenhum júri teria chance contra seus poderes de persuasão.

"Eu discutiria, mas estou cansado demais" Edward suspirou, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço. "Não posso apenas me esconder na sua cama para sempre?".

"Poderia, mas tenha a impressão que alguém iria pensar em te procurar aqui. Especialmente se eu ficasse com você".

"Hmm..." Ele já estava quase dormindo. Eu beijei sua testa e o abracei apertado; a necessidade de protegê-lo, de cuidar dele, surgiu forte dentro de mim. Ele era tão vulnerável, da maneira humana e das maneiras que aborreciam meu Edward também, apesar que ele tentava escondê-las bem mais. Me ocorreu que eu nunca fiz o tanto que poderia para proteger meu Edward – não de ameaças externas, mas de si mesmo. Se eu voltasse..._quando_ eu voltasse, isso iria muda. Eu cuidaria dele como ele precisava, como ele merecia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Os dias passaram voando enquanto eu caí numa rotina fácil. Edward me dava um beijo de despedida toda manhã e ia trabalhar. Eu fazia tudo que podia para ajudar na casa – por mais que Elizabeth insistisse que não era necessário, e por mais que Edward dissesse que seu pai não tinha nada contra mim, eu ainda me sentia um estorvo, e eu não queria dar a nenhum deles um motivo para mudarem de idéia a meu respeito. Então eu ajudava na cozinha e na limpeza, apesar de que Elizabeth tentava me convencer continuamente de que as criadas davam conta do trabalho. Eu fazia serviços, ajudava no jardim, e até continuava me esforçando com a costura e o tricô, embora não tenha melhorado muito.

Hoje era dia 12 de Setembro. Um dia antes do meu aniversário, não que o meu aniversário significasse alguma coisa nessa época. Tinha se passado apenas dois meses desde que eu celebrei meu aniversário no _meu_ tempo. Eu ainda não sabia porque meu pedido significou me mandar para o dia 17 de Julho, entre todos os dias, mas eu tinha desistido de questionar isso.

Eu estava indo até a loja de tecido para buscar linha. As ruas estavam cheias hoje; era o dia mais fresco desde o dia em que cheguei. Eu não podia culpá-los por querer sair.

Dentro da loja tudo estava quieto. Tinha outras duas mulheres fazendo compras juntas, olhando sedas delicadas. Eu fui até a prateleira com fileiras de linha do outro lado da loja, olhando as variações de cores. Eu não tinha certeza de qual pegar.

Eu estava debatendo entre duas tonalidades de amarelo para combinar com o tecido na qual seria usada quando senti o distinto arrepio que alguém estava me observando. Olhando por cima do meu ombro, eu vi a última pessoa que queria encontrar hoje se aproximando com um sorriso nada menos que selvagem.

"Bella, eu estava começando a perder as esperanças de um dia te ver de novo", Norman disse, se colocando ao meu lado. Eu dei um passo para trás; ele fazia minha pele formigar desagradavelmente.

"Eu estava ocupada com o Edward", eu disse intencionalmente, cruzando os braços protetoramente sobre meu peito.

"Ah sim, Edward", Norman sorriu sombriamente. "Eu ouvi que ele decidiu largar a escola, que ele aceitou um trabalho como _auxiliar_. Quão indigno. Você não quer alguém mais refinado? Uma garota como você merece um homem de verdade".

Eu bufei em sua cara de desprezo. "Eu tenho um homem de verdade, obrigada. Falando nisso, você não deveria estar na escola agora, levando às escondidas no seu quarto garotas jovens inocentes?".

"Eu já acabei", Norman respondeu tranquilamente. "Eu estava um ano na frente do Edward. Agora não tente me dizer que o pequeno Edward está satisfazendo todas as suas necessidades".

"Nada a respeito do Edward é pequeno", eu disse irritada. "E estou perfeitamente satisfeita".

Norman se encostou contra as prateleiras com os braços cruzados, tentando sorrir preguiçosamente – mas pareceu mais com um sorriso malicioso. "Tem certeza, Srta. Swan? Ele te faz gritar? Porque se não, ele está fazendo algo errado".

Meu temperamento estava aflorando, e eu sabia que estava me aventurando em território perigoso, mas ele me provocou. "Ele está fazendo certo", eu sibilei. "E se você não me deixar em paz, eu juro que vou te chutar aonde _te fará_ gritar".

Isso não teve o resultado esperado. Ao invés de fugir de mim, ele riu alto. "Então você deixou o Edward subir sua saia, deixou? Eu imagino o que os pais dele iriam dizer se soubessem disso".

Eu não podia muito bem admitir que eu na verdade nunca tinha feito sexo com _esse_ Edward quando tinha acabado de defender sua proeza, mas sua ameaça me abalou.

"Eles não vão saber".

"Ah, mas eu devia informá-los", Norman disse inocentemente. "Eles devem saber o tipo de garota que o filho deles está se associando".

Eu estreitei meus olhos, fechando minhas mãos em punhos. Senti meus ductos lacrimais reagindo, como sempre faziam quando eu estava com raiva. "Eles nunca acreditariam em você ao invés de no Edward".

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu posso ser bem persuasivo quando preciso ser. Eu fiz minha pesquisa, Bella. Eu sei que você não tem família, não tem amigos. Quando eles te colocarem na rua, talvez você reconsidere sua atitude a meu respeito".

Com essa ameaça final, ele me deixou sozinha. Eu esperei até que ele saísse tranquilamente da loja antes de me virar para a linha esquecida, lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas. Ele não podia me tocar, eu disse a mim mesma. Eu iria explicar o que aconteceu para o Edward, e ele entenderia. Elizabeth iria acreditar em nós, não no Norman. E Elizabeth podia convencer o pai do Edward. Não tinha com o que me preocupar, nada mesmo.

Mas isso ainda não impediu que minhas mãos tremessem um pouco quando fui pegar um dos carretéis, sem prestar a menor atenção a qual tonalidade tinha agarrado.

~*~*~

Edward cutucou meu lado, me tirando do meu torpor. "Qual o problema?", ele perguntou, tirando o livro que eu não estava lendo das minhas mãos. "Você esteve distante a noite toda".

"Ah, er...bem...eu tive um encontro desagradável hoje", eu admiti, sabendo que era inútil resistir a ele. Ele iria me persuadir a contar de um jeito ou de outro.

Edward estreitou os olhos. "Que tipo de encontro desagradável?".

"Norman Bouchard", eu suspirei, observando suas mãos formarem punhos automaticamente. Seu pescoço tinha ficado vermelho; eu me preocupei que ele fosse se machucar – ou machucar alguém.

"O que ele falou para você?" Edward exigiu. "Ele... ele investiu contra você novamente? Porque eu juro...".

"Foi apenas o habitual", eu o cortei. "Ele tentou insinuar mais uma vez que eu não estava... você sabe, _satisfeita_, e eu... bem, eu estava brava, então eu meio que insinuei que... que _você_ estava... me _satisfazendo_". Indiretas eram um saco.

As bochechas do Edward ficaram rosadas, mas parecia que um pouco da sua raiva tinha diminuído. "E como ele reagiu a isso?".

Eu franzi a testa. "Ele ameaçou contar aos seus pais".

Edward considerou isso por um momento. "Isso parece bem a cara do Norman".

"Você não está preocupado?", eu perguntei, buscando tranquilização. Edward na verdade revirou os olhos para mim.

"Bella, meus pais te amam e confiam em mim. Não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Mesmo se nós _tivéssemos_... digo, estamos noivos. Não que eu aprovaria isso", ele gaguejou, "mas se nós vamos nos casar de qualquer forma, isso não seria bem um escândalo... agora eu suponho que você realmente precisará de um anel".

Eu olhei boquiaberta para Edward, mas ele já tinha começado a murmurar cálculos para si mesmo sobre seus pagamentos e quando ele seria capaz de me comprar um anel decente. Eu suspirei e peguei meu livro de volta. Deixe para o Edward usar uma situação ruim como desculpa para ser ainda mais... matrimonial.

Eu teria que dizer ao meu Edward que ele não tinha mudado nem um pouco.

* * *

**N/T: É, esse capítulo demorou né! Mas agora tá ai! \o/**

**Nem prometo nada para o próximo, minha vida tá uma loucura ultimamente, então não sei mesmo quando postarei o 17. Tentem não me ameaçar mto!! xD**

**E comentem! *-***

**Bjss**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Meu aniversário passou sem acontecimentos, o que... era confuso, no mínimo. Eu não me atrevi contar a mais ninguém que dia era – a última coisa que eu precisava era de outra comemoração fracassada. Eu me preocupava que o meu aniversário fosse o catalisador que me mandaria de volta ao meu tempo – que os dois meses, aproximadamente, era todo o tempo que eu tinha ganhado para cumprir o pedido.

Mas as horas passaram normalmente, uma após a outra, e eu ainda estava em 1918, ainda vivendo a vida que tinha estabelecido. Agora era meia-noite; o corpo quente do Edward estava curvado em volta do meu, um braço sobre minha cintura, e nada tinha acontecido.

Meu aniversário tinha acabado, e nada tinha mudado.

Um medo que corroia me deixou acordada até as primeiras horas do dia. Percebi que eu tinha apostado todas as minhas fichas na pequena esperança que era o meu aniversário. Se esse dia em particular não me mandaria de volta, o que iria? Eu voltaria quando meu pedido fosse completado... e quanto tempo isso demoraria? Ou seria completamente incapaz de voltar, independente do que acontecesse?

Eu sabia que era muito provável o Edward ficar doente com a chegada da epidemia, e se ele ficasse... bem, obviamente, eu teria que garantir que Carlisle o transformasse. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer; isso me destruiria. Mas assim que ele virasse um vampiro, eu não poderia ficar com ele... ele seria um recém-criado, com toda a instabilidade que o Edward estivera me avisando. Ele não seria capaz nem de ficar _perto_ de mim. E se eu não conseguisse voltar para o meu tempo... para _onde_ eu iria?

Eu finalmente adormeci com esses pensamentos circulando em minha mente, e eu sonhei que estava perdida no escuro, sem conseguir encontrar o caminho de casa. Eu ficava chamando pelo Edward, mas ele nunca veio.

Eu acordei para mais escuridão, mas Edward estava lá, me sacudindo levemente. "Bella? Você está acordada?".

"Sim...", eu ainda estava meio no meu sonho, desorientada.

"Você estava me chamando enquanto dormia", ele explicou enquanto cobria minha bochecha com sua mão quente. "Você está bem?".

"Foi apenas um sonho ruim", eu respondi, me aconchegando nele. Seu calor era reconfortante. "Estou bem agora".

"Você parecia tão assustada", Edward sussurrou, afagando meu cabelo de forma tranquilizadora. "Me senti tão impotente; não gostei disso".

"Desculpe", eu sorri. "Acho que você vai ter que encontrar um jeito de entrar nos meus sonhos e me resgatar do meu subconsciente".

Edward riu. "Certo. Como se um dia eu fosse conseguir entrar na mente das pessoas".

Felizmente, Edward achou que eu estava rindo da piada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

13 de Setembro virou rapidamente 20 de Setembro. Isso me espantava, a velocidade com que o tempo parecia estar passando. Parece que foi ontem que eu caí nessa época e vi o Edward humano pela primeira vez. Na verdade, toda vez que eu o olhava parecia ser a primeira vez. Minha mente não conseguia se acostumar com isso.

Eu acho que fui um pouco prestativa _demais_ hoje. Elizabeth não se importava de eu passar muito tempo na cozinha se eu realmente quisesse, mas a cozinheira _se_ importava com minha subordinação – e por eu derrubar tudo. Eu derrubava muito. Então me mandaram comprar maçãs, agora que era época, basicamente para me fazer me sentir útil. O plano da torta de maçã era supérfluo comparado ao bolo já assando no forno.

Tirando o meu medo de encontrar o Norman – quase certo que eu terminaria lhe dando um chute na virilha, e isso não era muito coisa de uma dama – era um lindo dia. O vendedor, um homem de meia idade, sorriu calorosamente para mim enquanto eu examinava a seleção, escolhendo as melhores maçãs.

Eu estava quase terminando quando aconteceu um alvoroço atrás de mim. Eu me virei, vendo um monte de pessoas em volta de um homem caído no chão. Quando percebi o que estava testemunhando exatamente, eu congelei no meu lugar, derrubando uma esquecida maçã vermelha no chão sujo.

A pele do homem estava pegajosa e ele estava suando, claramente doente. Ele estava se esforçando para levantar, mas parecia estar muito fraco. Dois homens estavam tentando ajudá-lo, mas ele parecia prestes a perder a consciência.

Parecia com a gripe. E eu sabia que a gripe desse ano não seria comum; seria devastadora.

Eu corri para casa, esquecendo as maçãs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Assim que cheguei em casa, percebi que exagerei um pouco. Talvez o que eu vi era meramente um homem doente com uma gripe perfeitamente normal. Poderia não ser a epidemia que eu estava esperando, afinal de contas. E tudo estava perfeitamente normal na casa dos Masen. Elizabeth estava em sua mesa, arrumando a correspondência, o que quer que isso signifique. E ambos os Edward, Sr. e Jr., logo estariam em casa. Tudo estava como deveria ser.

Quando Edward finalmente chegou em casa, ele estava assustadoramente animado. Ele prontamente me arrastou da sala, e me levou até seu quarto. Ponderei as possibilidades; sua virtude estava ficando inquieta novamente?

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você", ele disse animado enquanto fechava a porta após entrarmos. Sentei cautelosamente em sua cama, examinando suas bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes.

"Tudo bem", suspirei. Não iria estragar sua diversão, não dessa vez. "Estou pronta".

Ele colocou a mão no bolso do paletó enquanto ajoelhava. Eu lutei contra a vontade de enterrar meu rosto em minhas mãos e bloquear essa imagem. Ele realmente iria me pedir em casamento _de novo_?

Ah, mas ele ia. A pequena caixa em sua mão me atormentou enquanto ele olhava esperançoso em meus olhos.

"Isabella Swan, isso tornará oficial", ele disse, incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto. Que eterno romântico ele era. "Eu juro, te amarei para o resto da minha vida. Você quer se casar comigo?".

Sua vida seria bem mais longa do que ele imaginava, mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que as palavras eram absolutamente verdadeiras. Meu coração ficou apertado.

Edward abriu a pequena caixa, revelando um pequeno anel aninhado no forro de pano. Era dourado, e muito menor que o anel de sua mãe – uma safira redonda com um minúsculo diamante em cada lado. Eu sorri. Ele trabalhou tanto para comprar esse anel.

"Sim, Edward. É claro que quero casar com você".

Ele recompensou minha tolerância com seu sorriso torto, e colocou o anel alegremente na minha mão esquerda. O novo peso no meu dedo era confortante; eu me sentia estranha sem os primeiros anéis que o Edward tinha colocado no meu dedo.

"É muito bonito", comentei divertida com a expressão exorbitantemente satisfeita em seu rosto. "O que te fez escolher uma safira?". Não tinha como ele saber que era a pedra do meu signo.

Edward deu de ombros. "Ela só me fez lembrar de você. Ela parece que está cheia de pensamentos escondidos e mistérios... e é linda, é claro".

Ele se levantou e sentou comigo na cama. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura e ele descansou seu queixo no meu ombro enquanto inspecionava minha mão recentemente enfeitada. "Estive pensando", ele murmurou. Seu hálito roçou minha orelha, me fazendo tremer. "Se eu conseguir convencer meu pai a me deixar arrumar um emprego melhor nos próximos meses, nós podemos talvez casar em um ano. Se eu economizar apropriadamente".

Meu coração partiu por ele. Como poderia dizer a ele que ele não tinha mais um ano? Que nenhum dos sonhos fortemente expresso em suas palavras poderia se tornar realidade?

Coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto antes de beijá-lo, ferozmente, tentando lhe dizer sem palavras o quanto sentia muito. Ele confundiu meu desespero com entusiasmo, respondendo com abandono. Não me importei; eu gostava da sensação de seus dedos cravando em minhas costas e de sua língua deslizando contra a minha.

A badalada metálica do sino do jantar quebrou o momento. Nos afastamos relutantemente, ambos com o rosto corado e sem fôlego.

"Eu acho que ela fez isso de propósito", Edward disse pesarosamente, afastando o cabelo que tinha desprendido do meu coque enquanto nos beijávamos.

"Podemos retomar isso mais tarde", eu disse, o fazendo sorrir de modo malicioso.

"É bom mesmo".

De mãos dadas, descemos para jantar. Os pais dele já estavam sentados, e olharam quando entramos. Os olhos de Elizabeth fitaram minha mão esquerda, mas ainda bem que ela não levantou correndo para pegar minha mão, como eu quase estava esperando. Ela apenas me lançou um sorriso afetuoso enquanto o Edward puxava minha cadeira para que eu sentasse.

Segui-se a conversa sem importância de sempre – Elizabeth perguntou como tinha sido o dia de seu marido e do filho, como a esposa e mãe devotada que era. Edward não parou de sorrir durante todo o jantar, mas seu pai não pareceu perceber. Na verdade, seu pai parecia um pouco desatento o tempo inteiro. Eu o olhei mais atentamente e percebi que ele estava suando. Mas _estava_ meio calor. Não podia ser nada.

Aparentemente, eu não fui a única a perceber isso. Elizabeth estava olhando para ele com uma expressão preocupada, e Edward já tinha percebido também.

"Pai? Você está bem?".

O Sr. Edward Masen estava com os olhos lacrimejantes e turvos. "Bem, bem. Só um pouco indisposto, eu acho".

"Talvez devesse se deitar", Elizabeth sugeriu, tocando sua testa com as costas da mão. "Você está febril, querido".

"Pode estar certa", ele suspirou. "Sim, acho que vou me deitar um pouco...".

Ele levantou de modo trêmulo da mesa e vagou quase incertamente para fora da sala. Eu desviei os olhos para Edward e Elizabeth, que estavam com expressões de preocupação idênticas.

"Talvez eu deva ir cuidar dele", Elizabeth disse, colocando de lado seu guardanapo. Ela moveu-se calmamente da mesa, mas era fácil ver o pânico em seus olhos. O pânico que estava se espalhando rapidamente pelo meu corpo. Eu olhei para o Edward, que agora me olhava.

"Edward? O que foi?".

Ele olhou para o que não tinha comido, claramente considerando o que queria dizer. "Estou apenas... preocupado, Bella. Haviam histórias no jornal mês passado sobre uma epidemia em Boston, algum tipo de... congestionamento dos pulmões. Ela matava em dias... horas, às vezes. E se...".

"E se chegar aqui?", eu terminei, já chegando àquela conclusão. "Eu vi uma pessoa desmaiar hoje no mercado. Ele estava muito fraco para ficar em pé...".

Sua garganta ficou tensa enquanto ele engolia com dificuldade. "Eu acho que você deve deixar a cidade por uns tempos, Bella. Não quero arriscar você pegando isso".

"Não sem você", eu argumentei, sabendo que ele nunca deixaria seus pais nesse momento.

"Não posso – sou necessário aqui, Bella". Seus olhos imploravam comigo, mas eu não podia dar o que ele queria dessa vez.

"Se você ficar, então significa que também sou necessária aqui. Não vou te deixar agora. E me importo com seus pais também – sou parte dessa família, não sou? Eu não vou fugir agora".

Edward suspirou, sua expressão era de dor. "Sabia que você não ia concordar, mas tinha que perguntar mesmo assim. Mas Bella, se lhe acontecer alguma coisa...".

"Quieto agora", eu disse, pegando sua mão do outro lado da mesa. "Vamos passar por isso juntos". Eu lhe dei um sorriso tranquilizador que eu não sentia, mas seus ombros relaxaram de qualquer maneira. Talvez eu tenha me tornado uma mentirosa melhor desde que vim para o passado.

Eu não queria nada mais que me atirar em seus braços e chorar, mas dessa vez eu tinha que ser a forte e abnegada. Edward não poderia saber o quão ruim isso iria ficar, e eu não podia deixar meus medos me dominarem. Existia a possibilidade que todos nós sucumbíssemos à gripe – eu não tinha garantias que também não seria vítima. Mas eu tinha que fazer o meu melhor para cuidar do Edward agora; poderia me preocupar comigo mais tarde.

* * *

**N/T: Er...Oi! *desvia dos objetos arremessados***

**Eu sei, demorei de novo, mas não teve como evitar. Tempo livre ultimamente é luxo por aqui! x_x**

**Então, chegamos a um momento importante da história, se não crucial...**

**Eu já tenho uma parte do próximo capítulo adiantada, então espero (com mta ênfase no espero) não demorar tanto. Tentem não me ameaçar mto! Lembrem-se que se vcs me matarem, eu não poderei postar o resto da fic! *cílios* **

**Comentem bastante \o/**

=**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Edward e eu ficamos na sala a noite inteira, escutando a tosse seca e densa do seu pai no andar de cima. A preocupação se instalou como um peso morto no meu estômago, dificultando que eu respirasse apropriadamente. Edward segurava com força minha mão na sua, apertando muito meus dedos, mas eu nunca pedi para que ele largasse.

Elizabeth estava fazendo a cozinheira trabalhar em dobro preparando sopa e chá, apesar das duas coisas não estarem ajudando muito. A criada subia e descia afobada a escada com compressas frias e o que mais fosse pedido. Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas minha falta de jeito excessiva não tinha me dado muito preparo para lidar com doenças... e não parecia ter muito o que fazer, de qualquer maneira. Nós só podíamos esperar, e isso era lancinante.

Eu podia dizer pelas ocasionais aparições de Elizabeth que estava ruim, muito ruim. Seu rosto estava contraído e preocupado – apavorado, mais aproximadamente. Isso deixou o Edward assustado, eu podia dizer, e eu queria assegurá-lo que tudo ficaria bem – mas eu não queria mentir para ele. Melhor que ele enfrentasse a verdade agora e sofresse menos depois.

Por volta de meia-noite, Elizabeth desceu as escadas cansadamente.

"Ele está delirando muito", ela nos contou, limpando a testa com as costas da mão. "Mas ele fica chamando por você, Edward. Vá vê-lo agora. Acho melhor eu chamar o médico...".

Edward relutantemente soltou minha mão e subiu as escadas. Ele estava todo tenso de medo. Imaginei o que seu pai diria a ele, isso se ele estivesse coerente.

Enquanto isso, Elizabeth caminhou até o telefone na sala de estar e começou a discar. Eu até sugeriria que ela ligasse para o Carlisle, mas ele estava no hospital, e eu não sabia o número do telefone de lá. Porém eu duvidava que o Carlisle pudesse fazer muita coisa, por mais que fosse um médico brilhante. A doença avançava rápido demais.

O médico concordou em vir imediatamente. Evidentemente, ele tinha lidado com ligações desse tipo o dia todo, e eu não invejava seu trabalho no contexto atual. Depois de desligar o telefone, ela se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, onde Edward ficou a noite inteira. Eu não sabia o que possivelmente poderia dizer a ela que seria reconfortante de algum jeito, então sentamos em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam atordoados, olhando vidrados para algo que eu não conseguia ver, e eu duvidava que ela tinha percebido que eu estava ali.

Aproximadamente dez minutos depois, Edward desceu. Seu rosto estava pálido e horrorizado; eu queria correr até ele, mas na sua condição, eu achei melhor esperar ele vir até mim. Assim que Elizabeth percebeu que ele tinha retornado, ela se apressou em subir as escadas e voltar para ficar ao lado do seu marido.

"Edward?", eu peguei sua mão novamente quando ele retornou a seu lugar ao meu lado. Eu vi o leve traço de lágrimas no seu rosto, e meu estômago apertou dolorosamente. Eu nunca tinha visto o Edward chorar e nunca queria ver também.

"Foi horrível", ele disse com a voz baixa e áspera, evitando meus olhos. "Ele mal sabia onde estava, eu podia dizer, e depois ele começou a tossir sangue... sangue, Bella. Ele me disse adeus. Eu acho... eu acho que ele está morrendo".

Então ele se virou na minha direção, e eu instantaneamente o abracei enquanto ele desabou contra mim. Silenciosamente ele sacudiu com soluços fortes, e eu podia sentir suas lágrimas penetrando o tecido sobre meu ombro. Isso era a pior coisa do mundo. Nunca me senti tão impotente antes, nunca me senti tão inconsolável com uma única visão. Isso era pior que o Edward me deixando, pior do que vi em seus olhos quando chorei a noite inteira pelo Jacob... essa era a dor do Edward, e eu não podia fazer nada a não ser abraçá-lo.

Eu pensei nas vezes que o Edward me viu chorar, as coisas que ele fez para me acalmar, e tentei igualar isso ao melhor das minhas habilidades. Eu sei que não fiz tão bem quanto o Edward enquanto passava meus dedos por seu cabelo e acariciava suas costas em pequenos círculos. Não era possível que o murmúrio baixo da minha voz, enquanto eu sussurrava as coisas típicas para ele, era tão calmante quanto o timbre musical das palavras do meu Edward... mas eu fiz o meu melhor, e eventualmente ele ficou quieto em meus braços.

"Me desculpe, Bella", ele suspirou por fim, se afastando. "Eu devia ser forte...".

"Besteira", balancei a cabeça, não deixando que ele saísse do meu abraço por completo. "Você não precisa ser forte comigo".

Ele suspirou, sem sorrir, mas seus olhos eram suaves. "Você _é_ minha força, Bella. Eu sei que seria melhor se você estivesse longe de tudo isso, mas... estou contente por você estar comigo, independente disso".

Ele me beijou gentilmente – tão gentilmente que por um momento pensei que era o meu Edward me segurando como uma estatueta de vidro – e então ele me puxou, me segurando contra seu peito. Eu estava contente por estar aqui, contente por deixar o Edward ter o que precisasse nesse momento. Eu não me mexi novamente até que a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser o médico", eu murmurei, me afastando suavemente. "Vou atender a porta".

Era o mínimo que podia fazer para me sentir útil, mas Edward me seguiu mesmo assim, ficando perto protetoramente.

Um homem baixo e calvo, que parecia ter uns cinquenta anos, estava parado do outro lado da porta. Óculos pousavam em seu nariz e ele segurava uma mala preta de medicamentos em uma das mãos. Eu quase ri – ele era igualzinho àqueles médicos antigos de cidade fazendo uma consulta em casa.

"Estou aqui para ver o Sr. Masen", ele disse prontamente.

"Sim, claro, por aqui", eu disse, o levando até as escadas. Edward fechou a porta quando ele entrou e nos seguiu, mas ele se movia desatento, como se não soubesse exatamente onde deveria estar. Eu conhecia o sentimento.

"Aqui", gesticulei indicando a porta fechada do quarto dos Masen. Ele bateu e entrou; achei melhor levar o Edward de volta para baixo, para longe de mais alguma visão dolorosa.

"Odeio isso", ele resmungou quando estávamos parados no saguão. "A espera. Eu queria poder pelo menos _fazer_ alguma coisa".

"Eu sei", disse com simpatia. "Também me sinto assim. Talvez você deva tentar dormir. Está tarde, e você teve um longo dia. Deve estar exausto. Vou ficar acordada – te acordo caso aconteça algo".

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça. "Estou muito ansioso para dormir. Mas você devia dormir, Bella. Você está com olheiras".

Seus dedos traçaram a mancha escura enquanto seus olhos estudavam meu rosto com preocupação. "Como se eu pudesse te deixar acordado sozinho e esquentando", eu zombei, forçando um sorriso pela milionésima vez naquele dia.

"Acho que voltamos a esperar então", Edward suspirou, me puxando de volta a sala de estar.

Envolvidos no sofá, nós esperamos por horas. Eventualmente o médico desceu as escadas e saiu sozinho. O sono irresistível às vezes me forçava a cochilar levemente, mas eu acordava a cada poucos minutos, descobrindo que os ponteiros do relógio mal tinham movido.

Lá pelas três horas da manhã, fui sacudida de volta à consciência pela voz de Elizabeth chamando freneticamente pelo Edward. Eu lutei para levantar e permitir ao Edward liberdade para se mexer. Ele estava quase fora da sala antes que eu estivesse inteiramente consciente, e subi as escadas atrás dele.

Edward e sua mãe estavam dentro do quarto de seu pai. Eu não conseguia ver nada através da fresta deixada na porta, mas podia escutar a respiração pesada e forçada de seu pai, a tosse curta e seca... e acho que consegui ouvir o som doloroso e devastador de quando a respiração parou.

Cai fracamente contra a parede quando escutei o choro agonizado e cortante de Elizabeth. Isso era horrível. Comparado a esse momento, eu ficaria grata em ficar mais uma vez fora da batalha contra os recém-criados. Eu assistiria o Edward lutar contra cem vampiros, correria por aquela praça em Volterra por mil vezes, a ter que enfrentar _esse_ momento de ver a história desenrolar exatamente do jeito que eu conhecia e ver outros sofrerem. Eu era completamente incapaz de ajudar, incapaz de ser o conforto que Edward e Elizabeth iriam precisar.

E se as coisas acontecessem de acordo com a história, só ficaria pior.

Eles saíram juntos um momento depois. Edward guiava sua mãe com um braço em volta dela; ela parecia perturbada demais para ficar em pé. Enquanto ela chorava inconsolavelmente, Edward estava branco como a morte, abalado além das lágrimas. Senti meus próprios olhos lacrimejarem involuntariamente.

"O que posso fazer?", perguntei de modo trêmulo, mantendo minha voz suave como se uma palavra muito alta faria com que um deles desabasse.

"Diga aos criados", Edward respondeu suavemente por sua mãe. Eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha me escutado. "Eles vão começar a arranjar as coisas".

Eu não hesitei em consentir. Por mais que eu quisesse oferecer conforto ao Edward, eu sabia que sua mãe e ele precisavam um do outro agora, precisavam dividir o pesar de perder uma pessoa que amavam profundamente. Meu papel era tornar isso o mais fácil possível.

As três criadas da casa estavam sentadas juntas na cozinha, conversando rapidamente em sussurros. Elas pararam abruptamente quando me ouviram entrar, os olhos cheios de expectativas. Eu estremeci.

"O Sr. Masen... ele faleceu", eu soltei, não sabendo como dar a notícia. "Eu não sei o que devo fazer...".

A cozinheira, Mary, levantou e me conduziu para fora da cozinha. "Vamos ligar no escritório do médico-legista. Você toma conta da patroa e do Edward".

Eu não sabia o que podia possivelmente fazer, mas voltei cautelosamente para a sala de estar, de qualquer forma, onde Edward ainda estava tentando consolar sua mãe. Partiu meu coração vê-la desse jeito. Ela parecia tão perdida, como se não soubesse como viver agora que a parte central de sua vida tinha desaparecido.

Edward me olhou desamparadamente, mas eu não tinha respostas para ele. Quando ele esticou o braço pedindo por minha mão, eu a ofereci alegremente e não a larguei por um longo tempo.

Algum tempo depois, um homem chegou com uma carroça para levar o corpo. Um enterro normal seria impossível sob essas circunstâncias – devido à rapidez que a doença se espalhava, era imperativo descartar os restos mortais imediatamente, por mais difícil que isso fosse para os sobreviventes da família.

Depois dessa provação, Edward e eu convencemos Elizabeth a descansar um pouco no quarto vago que a criada tinha preparado. As criadas esperaram até que ela estivesse acomodada para começarem a tirar as roupas de cama do quarto principal; me perguntei se elas iriam fervê-las ou queimá-las.

Edward e eu fomos para a cama separadamente, mas essa noite, eu fui até seu quarto. Eu não tinha certeza se ele ia me querer por perto, se preferiria se isolar em seu luto, mas eu arriscaria.

As luzes estavam apagadas em seu quarto, mas ele nem tinha trocado de roupa para dormir ainda. Ao invés disso, ele estava sentado na beira da cama, a cabeça entre as mãos, quase tão imóvel quanto o vampiro que se tornaria.

Fechei a porta suavemente ao entrar e me aproximei. Quando minhas pernas encostaram nas dele, finalmente ele olhou para cima. Um instante depois, seus braços me envolveram fortemente, me segurando pela base das costas enquanto sua bochecha pressionava no meu estômago. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo; toque era a única maneira que eu sabia que podia confortá-lo.

"Por que isso está acontecendo?". Sua voz estava cortada. "Apenas há doze horas atrás, a vida parecia perfeita. E agora...".

Eu formulei as palavras com cuidado na minha cabeça, esperando que elas fizessem sentido para ele como faziam para mim. "Eu acho que às vezes, o destino tem algo maior planejado do que a maioria de nós consegue ver, e às vezes essas coisas que parecem tão injustas e tão erradas podem servir a um propósito maior".

Os dedos do Edward flexionaram e apertaram minha pele em um gesto que não entendi. Eu podia sentir seus lábios mexendo contra minha camisola enquanto ele murmurava, "Eu não gosto muito da ideia de ser um brinquedo nas mãos do destino".

"Não, eu também não gosto", eu concordei. Eu não gostava nem um pouco do que o destino tinha me confiado nesse momento. Mas se ele tinha me mandado aqui para o Edward, eu alegremente faria qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo. "Mas eu gosto de pensar que o destino nunca nos força a fazer a coisa errada. Nós temos poder sobre nossas escolhas, pelo menos".

"E se não tiver uma escolha a ser feita?", Edward perguntou, me olhando desesperadamente. "E então?".

Eu sorri tristemente. "O que quero dizer é que... não importa quão ruim sejam as coisas e não importa o que nos seja tomado, nós podemos nos consolar com o fato que fizemos o melhor que podíamos".

"Isso é quase um consolo". Ele me soltou com um suspiro. "Você ficaria comigo essa noite?".

"É claro, vou ficar pelo tempo que me quiser", prometi.

Esperei por ele embaixo das cobertas enquanto ele tirava sua camisa e calças, e veio para a cama apenas de shorts. Sua audácia me intrigou, mas não o questionei quando ele me apertou fortemente contra seu peito. Me ocorreu que o sentimento de perda talvez o deixasse com medo do que mais ele poderia perder, e simpatizei com esse medo.

Na minha mente, escutei a melodia delicada da canção de ninar do Edward, a cantiga que tantas vezes me fez adormecer. Inspirada, comecei a cantarolar. Minha voz parecia pesarosamente inadequada, mas Edward não pareceu se importar. Enquanto a música se perdia na escuridão, ele gradualmente entrou em um sono tranquilo, relaxando seu aperto em mim. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer por ele.

* * *

**N/T: Nem demorei tanto, viram! o/**

**Esse capítulo é muito triste né...e a coisa só começou! **

**Então, o cap 19 provavelmente vai demorar um pouco, pq ainda nem comecei! Mas e****nquanto vcs esperam, comentem pq assim passa o tempo e deixa a tradutora feliz! XD**

***vai saindo de fininho antes de ser atingida por objetos suspeitos***

**=***


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Eu acordei tarde no dia seguinte; o quarto estava claro com o sol da tarde. Por um momento eu não me mexi, aconchegada e confortável como estava na curva do braço do Edward. Seu peito se movimentava abaixo de mim, erguendo-se suavemente com cada respiração, e seu coração batia fortemente. Naquele momento, o sentindo quente e saudável ao meu lado, nada parecia tão ruim.

Quando levantei minha cabeça, eu vi que ele estava acordado, me observando. Eu ofereci um leve sorriso enquanto estudava rigorosamente seus olhos verdes, querendo guardar a tonalidade exata na minha memória.

Edward tinha outras idéias. Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me puxou para um beijo urgente. Pela primeira vez, ignorei minha regra do hálito matinal – ele tinha minhas falhas humanas também, afinal de contas – e movimentei meus lábios ansiosamente contra os dele.

Ele nos rolou, me prendendo embaixo dele conforme seu beijo foi aumentando de intensidade, sua língua entrando em minha boca. Nossa respiração se misturou calorosamente enquanto seu corpo se movia contra o meu, e eu correspondia desamparadamente. Meu corpo agia com as agudas demandas do meu coração, que reconhecia no Edward seu verdadeiro par.

Eventualmente ele se afastou para respirar, os olhos muito brilhantes, e seus polegares continuaram a acariciar a linha do meu maxilar. "Sinto muito – eu precisava te sentir aqui", ele respirou. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram no meu cabelo, livre de sua prisão usual de grampos.

"Não se desculpe por isso", eu sussurrei em resposta. "Fui feita para ser o que você precisar".

"Então é assim que você faz isso tão facilmente", ele sorriu, massageando meu couro cabeludo suavemente. Era difícil não ronronar em deleite.

"Eu amo você". Parecia ser a única coisa apropriada a ser dizer no momento, e mesmo assim, não era nem de longe suficiente.

Ele suspirou em contentamento e sorriu enquanto acariciava minha bochecha com a ponta do nariz. "Você não faz idéia de como essas três palavras me fazem sentir. É como se nada pudesse estar completamente errado enquanto você me amar".

"Eu entendo melhor do que você pensa", respondi.

Nós ficamos deitados aconchegado um no outro por mais alguns minutos antes de eu achar que deveríamos levantar.

"Talvez eu devesse ver como sua mãe está", sugeri. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo os sintomas da gripe levavam para aparecer, mas se ela era a próxima...

"Ela iria gostar disso", Edward concordou. "Eu me preocupo com ela... ela parecia tão perdida ontem a noite. Eu não sei como ela vai se recuperar. Eu não sei como vou lidar com tudo isso, para dizer a verdade... tem os negócios do meu pai para considerar, todas suas obrigações...".

"Ei, ei", eu o acalmei, retirando seu cabelo da testa. "Não se estresse. Você só pode fazer uma coisa de cada vez, então não adianta se preocupar com isso antes da hora certa. Por agora, vamos nos preocupar com as necessidades básicas. Nós perdemos o café da manha e o almoço, pelo que parece. Vou verificar como sua mãe está e encontrar algo que possamos comer".

Ele riu, um som trêmulo de alívio e tranquilização. "Você é um milagre, Bella. Como consegui um dia viver sem você?".

"Esse é um dos maiores mistérios do mundo, eu suponho", eu caçoei, saindo de seu abraço e vestindo meu robe. "Você se troque e se lave. Te encontro lá embaixo".

"Obrigado, Bella", ele suspirou com um sorriso agradecido.

"Claro".

Me troquei rapidamente e depois fui espiar dentro do quarto que Elizabeth tinha usado. Ela ainda estava dormindo, seu rosto esboçando a exaustão da noite anterior. Decidi deixá-la descansar um pouco mais. Eu lembrava, do tempo que o Edward tinha me deixado, como a inconsciência podia ser reconfortante quando o mundo não era um lugar agradável.

Lá na cozinha, encontrei Mary debruçada em cima de uma tigela de batatas que ela estava tentando descascar.

"Você chegou a dormiu um pouco?", eu perguntei, retirando com cuidado a faca dela, antes que ela sofresse um acidente caso cochilasse.

"Não muito", ela admitiu. Enquanto todos as criadas obedeciam a um código de formalidade estrita com a família, eu era tratada com um pouco menos, o que não me incomodava exatamente.

"Você devia ir dormir um pouco. A Sra. Masen ainda nem está acordada. Eu posso cozinhar por você. Você não tem utilidade exausta desse jeito".

"Tem certeza, Senhorita? Eu sei que vão precisar de você...".

"Eu realmente gostaria de me sentir útil agora, na verdade".

Mary hesitou por um momento antes de levantar depressa da cadeira. "Ah, obrigada. Tenho que admitir que duvidei de você no começo. Mas estou contente que você está aqui agora".

"Obrigada... eu acho", eu murmurei enquanto ela se apressou em sair do cômodo. Deixada sozinha na estranha cozinha, eu fiz o melhor que pude com o que tinha. Eu quase coloquei fogo na casa ligando o fogo, e eu queimei algumas coisas tentando me ajustar a cozinhar em cima das chamas.

Edward entrou na cozinha antes que eu pudesse terminar, me procurando.

"Você está cozinhando?", ele notou com surpresa. "Onde está a Mary?".

"Eu a mandei dormir. Temo que esteja preso com meus dotes culinários por hoje", o informei, lhe entregando um prato de batatas fritas. "Desculpa, tenho recursos limitados".

"Está tudo bem", ele riu. "Tem um cheiro delicioso".

Depois de deixar o Edward com um prato de comida, eu preparei uma bandeja para levar à Elizabeth, junto com um bule de chá. Por alguma razão, chá parecia ser a bebida mundial do conforto.

Quando entrei no quarto pela segunda vez, ela se mexeu, piscando contra a luminosidade da tarde. Ela não disse nada, mas sorriu agradecida quando coloquei a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu não tenho certeza se você vai gostar da comida", eu disse nervosamente, insegura e agindo de maneira cuidadosa ao sentar na beirada da cama. "Eu cozinhei para que Mary pudesse dormir um pouco...mas espero que esteja boa. Se você precisar ou quiser algo, por favor me avise. Eu quero ajudar".

Elizabeth sorriu – mas ele não atingiu seus olhos – e deu tapinhas na minha mão. "Você é uma boa menina. Eu acho...eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha hoje. É difícil para mim aceitar o que – o que aconteceu. Eu sei que nem preciso pedir, mas você cuidaria do Edward? Eu não acho que consigo ser o que ele precisa nesse momento...mas _você_ pode".

"Eu farei o meu máximo", eu prometi, sentindo lágrimas formarem em meus olhos.

"Obrigada". Sua voz estava ofegante com uma mistura de esforço e alívio.

Quando voltei para baixo, eu vi que o Edward já tinha terminado de comer e tinha saído. Faminta de repente, eu tirei um minuto para me alimentar antes de sair procurando-o pela casa.

Ele não estava em nenhum dos cômodos principais, ou em seu quarto. Eventualmente, eu o encontrei no escritório de seu pai, arrumando os conteúdos das gavetas da mesa. Seus olhos estavam atormentados quando ele olhou para cima quando me escutou entrar.

"Os criados cuidaram de tudo urgente, mas todas suas coisas... eu não entendo metade desses papéis. Seu testamento, suas contas bancárias... eu não sei onde está nenhuma dessas informações".

Eu me aproximei cuidadosamente, não querendo desarrumar nenhuma das pilhas que ele criou ao seu redor, e estiquei minha mão para tocar seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Lembra do que falei? Uma coisa de cada vez", eu disse, olhando para a bagunça ao redor. "Nós vamos fazer o que pudermos com o que entendermos e vamos encontrar alguém para nos ajudar com o que não entendermos. Talvez Car- Dr. Cullen possa nos ajudar. Ele entenderia algumas coisas de finanças, pelo menos".

"Certo", Edward assentiu. "Você me ajuda?".

"É claro. Você nunca precisa pedir".

Nós passamos o resto do dia no chão do escritório, olhando papéis e livros de contabilidade e tudo o mais que estava ali. Em certo ponto, nós achamos o testamento de seu pai e a informação sobre as contas bancárias, o que foi um alívio para o Edward, sabendo que ele e sua mãe teriam como se sustentar. Vez e outra nós achávamos outros objetos, sem relação com negócios – o cachimbo de seu pai, um estranho elefante deformado que o Edward tentou entalhar quando criança depois deles terem visitado o circo. Eu escutei as histórias do Edward sobre esses itens com extasiada atenção – enquanto isso fazia parte do processo de luto para ele, eu estava sugando conhecimento sobre sua infância. Quando terminamos, eu senti como se tivesse sido apresentada a um Edward totalmente novo...mais uma vez.

Mary acordou para cozinhar um jantar tardio, ainda bem. Embora Edward tivesse elogiado minha comida, eu não imaginava que alguém sabia bem o que pensar dos meus pratos. Comida do futuro, eu chamava assim. Coisas que eles nunca tinham sido apresentados. Eu levei outra bandeja para Elizabeth e a encontrei basicamente igual a como estava mais cedo. Imaginei se ela voltaria ao seu normal, calorosa e animada, um dia... e depois me ocorreu que ela não teria tempo de se recuperar desse sofrimento. Com esse pensamento, eu não consegui evitar que as lágrimas fluíssem. Ainda bem que o Edward tinha uma boa razão para confundir minha aflição, e me abraçou sem fazer perguntas.

O dia seguinte seguiu sem grandes mudanças. Edward e eu passamos a manhã terminando as coisas no escritório. Nós decidimos deixar tudo que não sabíamos o que fazer para outro dia, e depois do almoço fomos descansar na sala de estar. Elizabeth finalmente saiu de seu quarto e se juntou a nós por um curto período, mas ela não disse muita coisa. Na maior parte, ela olhou para o nada, apesar dela segurar um livro na sua frente, e depois do jantar, ela se recolheu novamente.

Edward parecia estar melhor, mas eu não conseguia relaxar completamente. Eu sabia que era apenas a calma antes da tempestade.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com o Edward levantando da cama. Eu estiquei o braço em sua direção, tentada em puxá-lo de volta para mim.

"Eu vou ver como minha mãe está essa manhã", Edward explicou, apertando minha mão. "Eu sinto como...se devesse estar fazendo mais por ela".

"Não Edward, não se sinta culpado", argumentei imediatamente. A tendência do Edward de se culpar por tudo era certamente um de seus traços inatos. "Eu não acho que tenha algo que qualquer pessoa possa fazer. Ela só precisa de tempo".

"Eu sei", ele reconheceu tristemente. "Eu só posso imaginar como seria se...bem, eu não posso imaginar. Talvez esse seja o objetivo".

"Não estou te entendendo", admiti, sentando para assistir sua aflição. Eu gostava do movimento desajeitado dele colocando sua camisa e o ato engraçado de equilíbrio enquanto ele colocava as calças.

Ele mordeu o lábio e seu olhar caiu intensamente em mim. "Estou falando sobre perder a pessoa que amamos. Eu não sei como seguiria em frente...".

"Oh". Foi quase um sopro de ar. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer".

Ele terminou com os botões e sorriu quase saudosamente para mim. "Te vejo lá embaixo quando estiver pronta". Ele inclinou sobre a cama para me beijar. Eu o segurei por mais tempo do que ele pretendia ficar, pressionando meus lábios firmemente contra os dele. Eu precisava que ele sentisse o quanto o amava; parecia especialmente importante hoje por algum motivo.

Quando ele se afastou, estava sorrindo. "Se toda manhã puder ser desse jeito, nunca vou reclamar".

Eu o vi partir com uma sensação apreensiva, mas me livrei disso, sabendo que me sentiria melhor quando estivesse com ele novamente. Eu desci da cama como sempre e peguei meu robe. Eu mal o tinha amarrado quando a voz do Edward chamou por mim, seu tom agudo e frenético.

Sabendo na boca do estômago o que estava vindo, eu corri em direção ao som. Edward estava no quarto de sua mãe, debruçado sobre ela. De alguma forma, ela não tinha acordado com o grito do Edward, e eu percebi com horror que ela estava corada e encharcada de suor. Eu olhei para o Edward, afetada dolorosamente pelo nítido pânico em seu rosto.

"Eu não sei o que fazer por ela", ele falou com a voz baixa e áspera. Eu vi a compreensão em seus olhos que ela estava sofrendo a mesma doença que tinha matado seu pai, a compreensão que ela poderia morrer também. Eu queria abraçá-lo, mas agora não era o momento.

"Eu também não sei", eu admiti. "Talvez...devemos levá-la para o hospital?".

Edward assentiu, tentando parecer calmo, embora eu soubesse que ele não estivesse. "O hospital. Certo, essa é uma boa idéia. Eu vou...vou chamar as criadas para me ajudarem a levá-la até o carro para que você termine de se arrumar".

Eu concordei e fui até meu quarto vestir com dificuldade meu vestido de costume. Meus dedos estavam tremendo e era difícil fechar os botões, mas de alguma maneira eu consegui. Antes de sair, eu verifiquei os bolsos, me certificando que os anéis que vieram comigo do futuro ainda estavam ali. Eu não queria arriscar perdê-los nesse tempo.

"Bella!", Edward correu na minha direção assim que apareci. "Mary também está doente. Hannah está ajudando ela...você pode ir até elas? Vou levar minha mãe para fora...".

"Claro", eu concordei, já descendo as escadas correndo. Meu estomago remexia com meu pânico. No meu medo por Edward e sua família, eu nunca considerei que as criadas pudessem ficar doentes também. Eu senti lágrimas escaparem pela mulher com quem eu tinha formado uma certa amizade, mas não havia tempo para tomar conhecimento da dor.

Lá embaixo no quarto da Mary, a arrumadeira Hannah tinha sentado a Mary e a estava enrolando num xale. Os pobres olhos da cozinheira estavam vidrados de febre.

"Nós precisamos levá-la até o carro para levá-la ao hospital junto com a Sra. Masen", eu disse enquanto me espremia para entrar no pequeno quarto. "Você consegue me ajudar a carregá-la?".

Foi preciso um manejo difícil, e Mary estava sem condições de ajudar, mas nós conseguimos meio guiar, meio carregar ela até o carro, onde o Edward tinha enrolado sua mãe no banco traseiro. Ele estava inquieto do lado de fora no lado do motorista.

Assim que colocamos Mary no banco traseiro, eu pulei no banco do passageiro. Edward já tinha ligado o veículo, pronto para partir, e nós saímos em direção ao hospital. O carro não corria o bastante para o gosto do Edward, e nós éramos obstruídos ocasionalmente por carroças puxadas a cavalo e por enlutados aflitos. A cidade estava claramente em pânico, e era muito mais aterrorizador que qualquer suposto mostro que eu tinha enfrentado. Pelo menos vampiros podiam matar de maneira rápida e indolor.

Do lado de fora do hospital tinha uma multidão – pessoas saudáveis, pelo que parecia. Eu percebi, conforme algumas delas imploravam com um homem bloqueando a porta, que eles estavam tentando entrar para visitar seus entes queridos.

"Sinto muito, está simplesmente cheio demais", o homem dizia, balançando a cabeça. "Nós estamos ficando sem camas; não tem espaço para todo mundo ficar parado atrapalhando!".

"Espere aqui", Edward gritou por causa do barulho da multidão antes de sair do carro. Eu o observei andar por entre as pessoas, o perdendo por um momento antes dele aparecer novamente lá na frente. Ele falou rápida e calmamente com o homem na porta e lhe foi permitida passagem. Minutos depois, ele voltou com um jovem médico de cabelo cor de areia. Eu fui instruída a esperar do lado de fora mais uma vez enquanto o Edward carregava sua mãe e o médico carregava Mary. Nenhuma das duas tinha forças para andar. Era de partir o coração ver o Edward lutar contra o peso; ele era muito mais _fraco_ do que eu estava acostumada, e isso só enfatizava sua vulnerabilidade.

A multidão se separou quase que imediatamente quando perceberam que mais pessoas doentes estavam sendo carregadas. Alguns cobriram os rostos com suas mangas, como se isso fosse impedir que eles pegassem a doença também. Eu não sabia porque eles achavam que estar dentro do hospital com centenas de pessoas doentes seria seguro.

Edward voltou vários longos minutos depois sozinhos, com o rosto calmo e vazio. Eu o olhei com preocupação.

"Eles não permitem que ninguém fique com ela", ele disse sem parecer acreditar. "Eu posso voltar para vê-la uma vez por dia, mas é só isso. E se – e se ela...".

"Eu sinto muito Edward", eu sussurrei, jogando meus braços ao seu redor. "Mas ela é forte. Ela vai aguentar por você".

"Eu espero que você esteja certa", ele disse derrotado no meu ombro. "Eu não posso perdê-la também".

Enquanto nos abraçamos no pequeno banco dianteiro do carro, eu o acompanhei lágrima por lágrima.

* * *

**N/T: Finalmente consegui postar! \o/**

**Considerem isso como meu presente de Páscoa p/ vcs! **

**Mais um cap triste! Receio que daqui pra frente a maioria deles seja assim! Tadinho do Edward, dá vontade de catar no colo, não dá!? *pega Ed no colo e mima***

**Alguém perguntou nos coments quantos capítulos essa fic tem. Ela tem 27 capítulos. Como vcs devem ter percebido, já estamos na reta final! *seca lagriminha***

**Espero não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo, mas como sempre não prometo nada! **

**=***


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20

Se eu soubesse exatamente como mexer no carro antigo, eu teria insistido em dirigir de volta para casa. No momento, eu não tinha certeza sobre o estado emocional do Edward. Ele não tinha dito uma palavra desde que tínhamos saído do hospital.

Contudo, chegamos inteiros em casa. Edward se movia devagar, como se estivesse em transe. Eu andei cautelosamente atrás dele enquanto entrávamos na casa, e ele subiu as escadas. Eu não tinha certeza se ele queria que eu fosse junto, mas o segui até seu quarto de qualquer maneira. Imediatamente, ele sentou na cama e enterrou o rosto nas mãos como fazia toda vez que estava chateado.

"Edward?".

Quando ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam assombrados. "Estou com medo, Bella".

Essa admissão abriu a comporta entre nós. Eu fui até ele sem pensar, passando meus braços em volta do seu tronco enquanto caia ao seu lado na cama. "Eu sei. Também estou com medo".

"O que eu faço, Bella? Tudo está desmoronando...".

Ele me abraçou tão forte que estava difícil respirar, mas eu o apertei mais forte mesmo assim, passando minhas mãos por suas costas em um gesto que era um pouco agitado demais para ser tranquilizador. "Nós ainda temos um ao outro, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem". Eu tive que pensar muitos anos no futuro para tornar essa afirmação verdadeira.

"E se não ficar?". Seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço, aonde ele enterrou sua cabeça, enquanto ele falava. "Eu não posso perder você também...só o pensamento já é insuportável. E se alguma coisa acontecer comigo? Quem vai cuidar de você?".

"Shh", eu o silenciei, passando meus dedos por seu cabelo desarrumado. Ele nem teve tempo de penteá-lo essa manhã. Eu não conseguia pensar em deixa-lo agora. Talvez eu conseguisse voltar para o meu Edward, mas ele teria que esperar oitenta e sete anos para me alcançar. Não parecia justo que ele tivesse que experimentar os longos anos de solidão...mas nada disso um dia foi justo com ele.

"Não pense nisso", eu lhe disse. "Não podemos nos preocupar com coisas que não podemos controlar. Isso vai nos deixar loucos".

"Eu sei que você está certa, mas eu não consigo evitar", ele disse desolado. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos. "Não consigo parar de pensar nisso".

"Então não pense", eu disse impulsivamente, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, me forçando a continuar olhando nos seus olhos cheios de dor. "Apenas sinta. Foque no aqui e agora".

E o beijei do jeito que sempre tentei beija-lo e falhei no meu tempo – jogando toda minha força, todo meu pensamento, todas as minhas emoções nessa experiência.

Ele correspondeu prontamente, enterrando suas mãos no meu cabelo que ainda estava solto. Sua boca abriu sob a minha, quente e condescendente. Eu entrelacei minha língua com a dele, mesmo enquanto ele me empurrava para deitar na cama. Seu corpo se acomodou em cima do meu, um peso quente que nos pressionava juntos. Eu podia sentir ele por inteiro, desde suas coxas até seu peito, se encaixando a mim como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

Suas mãos, pela primeira vez, começaram a passar ansiosas pelo meu corpo, deslizando pelos meus lados, traçando em volta dos meus seios. Ele se afastou da minha boca, ofegando.

"Bella – eu – isso está...?".

"Não pare", eu disse simplesmente. Eu podia ser a eloquente pelo menos uma vez. Para enfatizar minha fala, eu trouxe sua boca de volta a minha para outro beijo desesperado. Eu não iria parar por nada no mundo; eu tinha decidido. Se meu tempo com esse Edward humano estava se esgotando, eu iria aproveitar o máximo que podia.

Seus lábios se moveram até meu maxilar, acariciando a linha dos meus lábios até minha orelha, e ele finalmente se atreveu a tocar meus seios. Eu gemi automaticamente enquanto seus polegares passaram pelos meus mamilos enrijecidos. Ele gemeu, o som esvoaçando num ar quente contra minha pele. Eu queria sentir isso de novo e de novo. Eu queria que a sensação de todo suspiro, todo gemido, ficasse comigo para sempre. Eu queria conhecer cada centímetro dele e gravar isso na minha memória por toda a eternidade.

Eu acariciei seu rosto enquanto continuamos a nos beijar, traçando todo ângulo. Meus dedos trilharam até seu pescoço longo, pausando sobre sua pulsação que disparava como a minha. Eu sorri involuntariamente e continuei até a linha macia da sua clavícula, seus ombros fortes, a extensão plana do seu peito. Eu movi minhas mãos até os botões de sua camisa e os abri um por um, o mais rápido que consegui com meus dedos trêmulos. Era como a primeira vez tudo de novo.

Seus olhos perfuraram intensamente nos meus quando abri o último botão; eles queimavam de desejo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua pele quente e macia, percorrendo seu peito e abdômen, e ele arfou, um som alto no quarto que antes estava silencioso. Era tão diferente do que eu conhecia, tão...inocente, de um jeito. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente me senti como a tentadora que ele tinha me acusado de ser.

Edward respondeu colocando a mão no meu tornozelo, apoiando seu peso com a outra. Seus dedos roçaram tentadoramente a pele esticada de lá, e eu entendi naquele momento porque tornozelos um dia foram considerados eróticos – eles inegavelmente eram. Ele subiu mais a mão, até minha panturrilha, levando o vestido junto com ele. Minha respiração estava saindo entrecortada na hora que seu toque fez cócegas atrás do meu joelho. Ele me deu um olhar questionador enquanto subia a mão pela parte externa da minha coxa, finalmente roçando meu quadril. _Você tem certeza?_ seus olhos perguntaram.

Como resposta, comecei a abrir a fileira de botões da frente do meu corpete. Eu senti como se estivesse fazendo um tipo de strip-tease muito, muito fora de moda; ele assistiu totalmente fascinado enquanto a camisa que estava por baixo foi lentamente aparecendo.

Eu sentei nos meus joelhos quando terminei e ergui meus braços no indicador universal que ele podia tirar o meu vestido. Seu rosto estava tenso e iluminado de excitação, seus dedos tremiam quando ele começou a puxar minha saia para cima. O material amontoou em suas mãos quando chegou no meu quadril, e então começou a subir lentamente por meu torso, e finalmente por sobre minha cabeça. Eu prontamente libertei meus braços.

O vestido caiu no chão com um _whoosh_, e Edward me olhou intensamente. Eu não sabia o que ele achou tão cativante – ele já tinha me visto assim antes – mas eu aproveitei alegremente a oportunidade de estudar a parte superior de seu corpo. Ele era menos musculoso que meu Edward, mas ainda assim indescritivelmente bonito – só que agora apenas da maneira humana.

Eu estiquei os braços para tirar a camisa de seus ombros. Quando seus braços ficaram livres, ele me puxou contra si. O calor de seu corpo penetrou pela fina camisa enquanto seus lábios roçavam suavemente meus ombros e clavícula. Suas mãos queimavam contra minhas costas.

Eu suspirei de prazer enquanto explorava sua pele nua, desfrutando o flexionar de seus músculos embaixo dos meus dedos. Ele era tão...vivo.

"_Bella_", ele respirou sobre minha pele como uma oração. Seus dedos dançavam sobre a barra da camisa, e eu o deixei remover isso também. Por baixo, eu usava somente a calcinha um tanto complicada da época; meus seios estavam despidos, expostos a sua visão. Espanto e fascinação passaram por seu rosto, sua expressão de garoto enquanto encarava abertamente. Para ajuda-lo, eu trouxe uma de suas mãos ao meu seio. Edward encontrou meus olhos nervosamente antes de cobri-lo gentilmente, explorando a pele macia como se fosse uma ilha inexplorada. Minha pele queimava sob o toque delicado. Eu senti um desejo imenso quando ele passou o polegar sobre meu mamilo. Eu precisava de mais, e logo.

"Você é tão macia", ele maravilhou-se calmamente, percorrendo suas mãos até meu abdômen.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer em seguida, e para resolver seu problema, eu movi novamente para entre seus braços. Nós dois arfamos com o toque de nossos peitos nus, e nossos lábios se encontraram em puro instinto. Mais uma vez, eu me perdi. Eu respirei seu cheiro, sabão perfumado misturado com suor e água-de-colônia. Isso encheu minha cabeça.

Suas mãos se moviam sem destino sobre minhas costas, e eu sabia que teria que guia-lo agora, por mais que a perspectiva me assustasse. Eu movi minhas mãos entre nossos corpos para abrir o botão de suas calças. No processo, eu acidentalmente esbarrei sobre sua ereção, e seu quadril se afastou em surpresa. Eu coloquei minha mão mais determinadamente sobre a protuberância para ver como ele reagiria. Seu sobressalto preencheu minha boca. Eu voltei ao botão e o abri. Antes de ir ao zíper, me afastei para olhar em seus olhos – deslumbrados e ansiosos. Eu vi sua garganta flexionar ao engolir quando o barulho do zíper abrindo encheu o quarto. Ele se libertou das calças incertamente, corando profundamente quando o volume de seus shorts ficou a mostra. Eu virei meu rosto em seu ombro e beijei a pele macia, tentando aliviar um pouco a pressão.

"Não tem do que se envergonhar", eu sussurrei. Senti seus dedos repousarem sobre minha bochecha, acariciando amorosamente. Eu sorri.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser", eu adicionei enquanto deitava, puxando seu braço para traze-lo comigo. Eu queria tranqüiliza-lo se possível, para permitir que ele aproveitasse isso plenamente. "Eu _quero_ que você me toque".

Sua língua apareceu para molhar seus lábios, e eu senti uma nova onda de desejo. Ele olhou rapidamente para a minha última peça de roupa. "Posso?".

"Por favor", respondi, o observando desfazer as fitas nos lados da minha calcinha. Ele puxou a roupa de baixo, me deixando exposta ao seu olhar. Novamente, sua garganta flexionou enquanto ele engolia fortemente. Ele tentativamente colocou uma mão na parte interna da minha coxa e a moveu para cima. Eu mal podia respirar enquanto esperava para ver se ele me tocaria onde eu mais queria que ele tocasse. Ele tocou, acariciando tentativamente a pele sensível. O calor era surpreendente e maravilhoso. Eu não tinha certeza se era melhor do que o toque frio que eu conhecia, mas decidi que não importava. Desde que fosse do Edward.

Ele obviamente não sabia aonde tocar. Eu movi minha mãe e guiei cuidadosamente seus dedos até o meu clitóris. "Bem aqui", eu sussurrei, já estremecendo com o primeiro toque. Ele acariciou gentilmente o local, observando com fogo nos olhos enquanto eu gemia e tremia em prazer conforme o calor aumentava em minha virilha. O jeito que ele me olhava era mais prazeroso do que qualquer outra coisa. Seu rosto mostrava pura cobiça, desejo, _necessidade_. E eu retribuía inteiramente.

Eu tive o breve aviso dele lambendo seu lábio inferior em concentração antes de seus dedos curiosos descerem mais e procurarem a minha abertura. Eu ofeguei quando um dedo me penetrou, remexendo experimentalmente. Eu gemi por mais, mas ele parou abruptamente. Talvez fosse algo que ele viu nos meus olhos vidrados, ou talvez um outro pensamento tenha ocorrido a ele. Qualquer fosse a razão, ele moveu seu corpo sobre o meu e me beijou novamente, profunda e urgentemente. Eu me agarrei a ele, deliciando-me com a sensação de estar nua em seus braços.

Apesar de não saber para o que ele estava preparado, eu comecei a desfazer os laços da sua roupa de baixo mesmo assim. A impaciência estava ganhando da cautela. Edward a retirou quando eu terminei. Eu não pude resistir espiar a sua ereção, elevada e corada. Meu corpo formigou com a expectativa de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Ele me olhou com hesitação de novo, o rosto corado de vergonha. "Bella, tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva...fazer por você? Eu não sei realmente como...como cuidar de uma mulher", ele falou nervosamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça rapidamente, sorrindo no que eu esperava ser uma maneira tranqüilizadora. "Não, você foi maravilhoso. Vem aqui".

Ele moveu lentamente pelo meu corpo, parando quando estávamos cara a cara. Eu capturei seus lábios com os meus, ainda sorrindo, e o puxei insistente para mais perto com minhas mãos na base de suas costas. Sua ereção roçou meu sexo, e nós dois arfamos. Nossos olhos se fixaram e ele moveu-se para frente dolorosamente devagar. Eu senti centímetro por deliciosamente quente centímetro, queimando dentro de mim enquanto ele gemeu alto em êxtase.

"Bella, Bella...", ele murmurou continuamente quando começou a se mover. Seus braços me envolveram e me seguraram contra seu peito, e eu o agarrei com meus braços em volta de seus ombros e minhas coxas contra seu quadril. Ele se mexia cuidadosamente. Eu podia dizer que ele estava tentando ser um cavalheiro, mesmo nesse momento.

"Apenas se solte", eu insisti, levantando meu quadril para encontrar o dele. "Se solte, Edward".

Me beijando forte, ele abafou seu gemido contra minha boca quando começou a estocar mais rápido. Eu acariciei sua língua com a minha e me entreguei ao sentimento também. Eu nunca me senti tão livre comigo mesma antes. A chama fluía por mim, atiçada pela quente fricção, pelos sons que nossos corpos faziam juntos, e pelos beijos frenéticos dele.

Seus braços começaram a estremecer embaixo de mim, e eu sabia que ele estava tão perto quanto eu. Seus movimentos estavam irregulares, frenéticos, fortes. E quando ele atingiu um ponto bem fundo dentro de mim, eu me deixei levar. O fogo queimava por tudo, desde meus dedos do pé curvados até o formigamento no meu couro cabeludo. Apertando desamparadamente em volta dele, eu gritei em grande alegria – triunfante, até.

Ele reagiu maravilhosamente, derrubando seu peso sobre mim enquanto estocava o mais fundo que conseguia e alcançou seu próprio estremecido clímax. Eu saboreei a visão de seus olhos se fechando e o formato de sua boca quando ele soltou seu próprio grito. Ele deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Seu cabelo estava colado em sua testa de suor.

Nós ficamos desse jeito, ainda completamente entrelaçados, até que nossa respiração e nossos batimentos cardíacos retornassem a um ritmo regular. Eu pensei que ele tinha caído no sono antes dele finalmente abrir os olhos e erguer a cabeça, sorrindo pesarosamente para mim.

"Sinto muito. Eu jurei que lhe faria minha esposa primeiro".

Eu deveria saber que a culpa estava vindo. Eu balancei minha cabeça intensamente. "Edward, eu te amo. Isso é tudo que me importa".

"E como eu te amo", ele suspirou, seu sorriso se tornando saudoso, e então astuto. "Suponho, agora que já aconteceu, não iria importar fazer de novo".

Eu ri. "Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de um tempo para nos recuperar primeiro".

"Mas no geral", ele sorriu, e depois nos rolou, me puxando para seu peito, "eu acho que devemos fazer de novo. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo...".

Eu não pude deixar retribuir o sorriso e rir alegremente. "Conta comigo".

Nós acabamos fazendo de novo. Nós emergimos para comer e para fingir que éramos adultos respeitáveis, mas naquela noite, nós fomos nos deitar mais cedo. Edward tomou coragem para experimentar algumas coisas novas. Ele usou sua boca em mim – ele corou e gaguejou, tentando expressar seu desejo de fazer isso, mas eu acho que ele se tranqüilizou com a minha reação mais que favorável. E ele me deixou afaga-lo até outro orgasmo, apesar de ficar envergonhado com isso, eu pude dizer. Evidentemente, era um ato muito sórdido para uma dama decente executar.

E, é claro, nós fizemos amor novamente, nos mexendo juntos noite afora, pele deslizando contra lençóis já que nossos corpos estavam embaixo das cobertas. Se isso não era um conforto para ele, pelo menos era uma distração que eu estava feliz em prover. Eu não podia sinceramente dizer a ele que nós ficaríamos bem ou que eu seria capaz de ficar com ele. Conforto físico era a melhor coisa mais próxima, e se esses fossem seus últimos dias – como humano, pelo menos – eu queria que eles fossem o mais serenos possíveis, se não exatamente felizes.

* * *

**N/T: *se abana***

**Eu sou mto legal né, nem demorei para postar dessa vez! \o/**

**E ai está, a primeira vez da Bella com o Edward humano! Super hot! XD~ *se abana de novo***

**Sobre o vamp Edward, ele vai aparecer de novo, não se preocupem! **

**O próximo cap não vai ser tão rápido quanto esse, eu nem comecei ainda...mas eu vou tentar não demorar demais! *cílios***

**=***


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Eu acordei sozinha na manhã seguinte, ainda enrolada nos lençóis, ainda completamente nua. Num momento de desorientação eu comecei a tatear a cama procurando pelo Edward até que vi o bilhete dobrado em seu travesseiro.

_Bella,_

_Fui visitar minha mãe. Eles só deixam entrar parentes próximos durante uma hora por dia; achei que você preferiria dormir que ficar me esperando. Voltarei às onze horas._

_Eu te amo,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Acordar ao seu lado essa manhã foi divino. Foi quase impossível partir. _

Eu sorri comigo mesma e dobrei o bilhete novamente. Eu esperava encontra-lo feliz assim quando ele voltasse, que a condição de sua mãe não tivesse piorado. Eventualmente, eu me arrastei pra fora da cama, me lavei e me troquei. Eu estava me sentindo preguiçosa, satisfeita e tonta hoje. Talvez fosse errado me sentir feliz em uma hora como essa, mas...como eu não estaria?

Desci até a cozinha e comecei a cozinhar. Eu duvidava que o Edward tinha comido algo antes de sair, sem a Mary para cozinhar. Eu imaginava como ela estaria também, se o Edward conseguiria vê-la.

Eu estava quase terminando quando a porta da frente abriu e fechou novamente. A voz do Edward me chamou.

"Na cozinha!", eu gritei na direção do saguão. Ele apareceu segundos depois no batente da cozinha. Seus altos passos humanos o procederam, revigorantes. Ele sorriu quando viu a comida.

"Você é um presente de Deus, Bella", ele disse, andando até onde eu estava parada na frente do fogão e me envolvendo com seus braços por trás. Seu queixo se apoiou facilmente em meu ombro.

"Como está sua mãe?", eu não achava que ele estaria tão feliz assim se ela não tivesse melhorado, e eu estava certa.

"Ela está muito melhor", ele disse. Alívio fluía em sua voz. "Sua febre abaixou o suficiente para ela estar lúcida. Ela perguntou o tempo inteiro sobre nós. Está preocupada que não estamos comendo direito aqui. Eu acho que ela pode se recuperar, Bella".

Eu não olhei para ele com medo de ver a esperança em seus olhos. Eu não podia arriscar esmagá-la. "Que notícia maravilhosa. Eu te disse que ela era forte", eu disse, colocando em minha voz o máximo de otimismo que conseguia.

"Eu acho que tudo pode acabar bem", ele suspirou. "Eu posso voltar a trabalhar em breve, e então...então podemos começar nossa vida juntos apropriadamente".

Eu queria chorar, mas isso não era uma opção. "A comida está pronta", eu disse para distraí-lo.

Edward me contou tudo sobre a visita à sua mãe enquanto comíamos. Eu queria que ele estivesse certo, que Elizabeth sobrevivesse, mas eu também sabia por meio de Carlisle que ela agüentou mais que seu marido, tentando cuidar de seu filho...e isso significava que ela não estava quase fora de perigo.

"Você viu a Mary?", eu perguntei, precisando mudar de assunto mais uma vez. Eu não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria fingir para o Edward.

"Ela está ao lado da minha mãe", ele disse e sua expressão caiu. "Ela não está tão bem".

Eu não sabia que tinha espaço para mais tristeza, mas de algum modo ela se espremeu para dentro. "Tudo é tão horrível", eu murmurei.

"Eu sei", ele disse suavemente. "Mas lembra o que você disse – nós ainda temos um ao outro".

"Certo. Isso é o que importa", eu concordei, forçando outro sorriso. De fato, nós tínhamos um ao outro – e com esperança, quando tudo isso acabasse, eu voltaria para o meu Edward. Mas ele não teria o mesmo luxo, e eu me sentia horrivelmente culpada, mesmo que não tivesse nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Eu limpei a garganta, tentando afastar o momento constrangedor. "Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?".

"Na verdade", ele sorriu marotamente, "eu estava pensando em tirar um cochilo. Ainda estou cansado por causa da noite passada".

Se eu achava que tinha passado a fase de corar, eu me provei errada. "Eu certamente não quero atrapalhar ainda mais o seu sono".

Ele riu. "Ah, mas eu definitivamente quero que você faça isso".

Eu fiz um show revirando meus olhos e levantei para lavar os pratos. "Porque você não vai lá pra cima e começa o seu cochilo? Talvez se você já estiver dormindo quando eu te acompanhar, você ficará menos tentado em deixar eu atrapalhar".

"Muito bem", ele riu, empurrando sua cadeira para longe da mesa para levantar. "Mas não me culpe se eu não conseguir dormir sem você lá".

Eu sorri até escutar seus passos na escada, caso ele virasse e visse minha expressão caindo. Mas enquanto eu lavava a louça, eu usei os poucos preciosos momentos sozinha para deixar minhas lágrimas caírem. Por que eu tive que vir aqui? Por que eu tinha que ver essas pessoas que eu me apeguei ficarem doentes e desaparecerem? Por que eu tinha que _vê-lo_ sofrer? Ver a esperança desaparecer de seus olhos com cada novo golpe, apenas para resilientemente reaparecer mais uma vez? Por que o destino tinha me forçado a isso?

Mas conforme eu pensava nesses dois meses que passei no passado, eu não podia lamentá-los. Tinha sido me dada uma oportunidade impossível – participar de uma parte da vida do Edward que eu achei que nunca conheceria. Sem a estranha conseqüência do meu pedido, eu nunca teria tido a chance de conhecer seus verdadeiros pais, nunca ouviria sua mãe falar de mim com aprovação. Nunca saberia que ele odeia aspargo ou que ele tinha um carinho pelo gato do vizinho. Eu nunca saberia que ele sente cócegas nas costelas ou que seus olhos realmente eram um verde extraordinário. E eu certamente não saberia que o vampiro ainda era bem parecido com o garoto.

Realizei que sem essa jornada, eu nunca saberia que eu amava o Edward em qualquer forma, em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar. Eu não teria a quente asseguração fundo no meu peito que minha transformação em vampira não podia mudar seus sentimentos por mim...porque não podia mudar minha essência.

Não podia tirar a alma que eu bem sabia, agora mais do que nunca, que o Edward tinha – e também não tiraria a minha.

Meu pedido não tinha sido para dar ao Edward o tipo de experiências que ele tinha me dado, mas eu finalmente entendi que eu fui trazida com uma lição a aprender.

A epifania me encheu com um senso de calma, de paz. Apesar de não poder salvar o Edward do que estava por vir sem causar danos irreparáveis ao meu próprio futuro, eu _podia_ voltar com um novo entendimento para o meu Edward. Eu podia entrar na eternidade com os olhos bem abertos e tentar preencher cada um dos dias do Edward com conforto, paz e alegria.

De repente, me senti forte o suficiente. Eu faria qualquer coisa que me fosse requerido nos próximos dias, porque era importante. Era tudo para _ele_.

Eu sequei minhas mãos, lavei meu rosto, e subi para me juntar ao Edward.

Verdadeiro ao seu aviso, ele ainda estava acordado, mesmo que por pouco. Seu sorriso era caloroso e sonolento quando deslizei para debaixo das cobertas ao seu lado. O peso de seus braços ao meu redor era como uma âncora que não permitia que eu me afastasse demais da terra firme.

Exausta pelo turbilhão de emoções, eu adormeci facilmente em seu calor, com seu cheiro preenchendo minha cabeça e sua pulsação em meus ouvidos.

Eu sonhei que estava com o meu Edward vampiro novamente, de volta na minha pequena cama na casa do Charlie. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos no sonho, mas isso não me incomodou. Meu subconsciente me disse que havia uma boa razão.

"Eu senti sua falta!", eu gritei, o abraçando. Ele riu, percorrendo seus dedos por meu cabelo.

"Igualmente".

"Por que toda a mobília sumiu?", eu perguntei, confusa quando não vi o formato familiar da minha cadeira de balanço e mesa.

"Bella boba. Você está sonhando. Essas coisas não são importantes. Foque nos detalhes que você tem".

"Eu não entendo". Eu estava frustrada. Nós já devíamos estar nos beijando.

"Olhe com atenção pra _mim_, Bella", ele murmurou, subindo e descendo suas mãos por meus braços, por cima da manga comprida...manga que pertencia ao vestido de 1918 que eu por alguma razão ainda usava. Eu olhei de novo para seus olhos vermelhos e depois para seu corpo. Eu entendi o problema. Ele estava vestido conforme 1918 também, em suspensórios, mangas enroladas até o cotovelo. Eu franzi a testa. "A Alice te fantasiou?".

"Está quase na hora, Bella", ele disse, ignorando meu comentário. "Eu preciso que você esteja preparada".

"Preparada para o que?", eu perguntei. Eu já estava ansiosa.

"Não vai ser fácil, mas você _precisa_ fazer isso, Bella. Para assegurar nosso futuro juntos".

"Fazer o que?", eu perguntei desesperadamente, agarrando seus ombros. Ele não estava fazendo sentido.

"Por favor, Bella. Me prometa".

"Edward, eu não sei o que você está pedindo!". Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de frustração.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, olhando intensamente em meus olhos. "Você sabe. E lembre-se, você precisa!".

Edward me puxou para ele, me beijando firmemente. Seus lábios pareciam estranhamente quentes, mas eu não tive tempo de examinar isso.

"Por favor...". Sua respiração foi como um sussurro em meu rosto, e então eu acordei, arfando.

O quarto estava claro com a luz do sol de fim de tarde, e eu acordei sozinha novamente. A ausência do Edward após o sonho me deixou apreensiva. O que ele quis dizer com assegurar nosso futuro? O que ele queria que eu fizesse? E por que ele tinha os olhos vermelhos de um vampiro que bebeu sangue humano? Não tinha motivo...a não ser se ele fosse um recém-criado, que...

...Que era exatamente o que ele era. Ele estava certo; eu sabia, mas não consegui decifrar no sonho. Ele estava usando as roupas dessa época e tinha os olhos vermelhos porque ele tinha acabado de ser transformado. E...ele queria que eu fizesse isso acontecer. Essa era a única conclusão possível.

Eu não sabia se meu sonho era realmente uma mensagem do Edward ou meramente meu próprio subconsciente tentando me conduzir, mas qualquer fosse o caso, era a única orientação que eu tinha, e que me dizia que eu tinha que estar preparada para deixar o Edward ir.

Um barulho do outro lado da porta chamou minha atenção de volta para a realidade. Eu pulei para fora da cama e sai para o corredor, lutando contra um sentimento de pavor o caminho todo.

Eu encontrei o Edward no meio da escada, caído contra a parede. Suor estava aglomerado em sua testa, sua pele estava corada, seus olhos estavam fechados. Eu coloquei uma mão trêmula em sua testa, a encontrando quente e úmida. Seus olhos abriram e encontraram os meus, e eles estavam aterrorizados.

"Não", eu sufoquei sem controlar. _Seja forte, Bella. Ele precisa de você._

"Eu sinto muito, Bella", ele sussurrou.

"Quieto", eu respirei tremulamente. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você. Espere aqui. Vou procurar ajuda".

Eu senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu corri escada abaixo até o telefone. Ainda era luz do dia. Carlisle ainda não estaria no hospital.

Eu peguei o fone e disquei para a única pessoa que podia me ajudar agora.

* * *

**N/T: Começou gente Ç.Ç**

**Reta final da história...**

**Notícia boa é que o próximo capítulo tem Edward vampiro! \o/**

**E sobre a demora, só posso dizer duas coisas: final de semestre e TCC nem na metade! *pensando em pular da ponte***

**Se virem algum erro gritante nesse capítulo me avisem tá, não tive tempo de revisar, sorry!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, vcs são demais! *aperta e abraça todos***

**E continuem acompanhando a fic! **

**=***


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22

Tinha sido três semanas de trabalho e economia, e depois implorando à minha mãe para me emprestar o restante, mas eu tinha conseguido. Eu finalmente tinha dinheiro suficiente para colocar um anel no dedo da Bella. Não era muito, mas eu sabia que ela não se importaria, e além disso, eu compraria um melhor para ela um dia. Esse era sobre tornar oficial. Fazê-la minha aos olhos do mundo.

_A pequena joalheria não parecia muito boa, mas um amigo do trabalho a tinha recomendado, e estava em seu alcance de preço._

_O vendedor, um homem de cabelo escuro na casa dos trinta anos e com um bigode que enrolava nas pontas, sorriu quando entrei. Não era realmente um sorriso amigável; ao contrário, era um sorriso de alguém que tinha acabado de olhar para um alvo._

"_Em como posso te ajudar hoje, jovem?", ele perguntou. "Procurando por um presente especial para sua namorada, talvez?"._

_A idéia me divertiu. Minha namorada. Bella era muito mais que isso. "Estou procurando por um anel de noivado, na verdade"._

"_Ah", ele sorriu com ar de quem conhece as coisas, como se eu tivesse acabado de compartilhar um segredo. "Nós temos uma ótima seleção de anéis", ele continuou, retirando de um estojo uma bandeja para que eu olhasse. "Veja se tem algum que você goste aqui"._

_Tinha diamantes, fileiras e fileiras de diamantes de diferentes formas e tamanhos, diferentes arranjos de tiras, mas nenhum deles era bem certo. Bella não era um diamante, alguma coisinha brilhante e bonita para esfregar nos narizes dos outros durante festas e receber 'ohhhs' e "ahhhs'. Ela era algo muito melhor._

"_Você tem algo mais...único?"._

_Sua expressão registrou surpresa, mas ele não falou nada; ao invés disso ele pegou outra bandeja. "Talvez um desses te agrade mais"._

_Essa continha mais diamantes, mas também tinha outras pedras – configurações de rubis, pérolas, opalas...todos pareciam muito extravagantes ou muito...de menina para a Bella. Ela era uma mulher que merecia um anel de mulher. _

_Quando meus olhos pousaram no de safira, praticamente escondido do lado, eu sabia que era aquele. Profundo e elegante, pequeno mas poderoso...era bem Bella._

"_É esse aqui"._

Sua aceitação do anel foi tão risivelmente fácil que eu quase me senti ofendido...quase. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos o que meu eu humano não queria reconhecer – o medo, a culpa, a tristeza. Mesmo eu ter permanecido ditosamente sem conhecimento no passado, Bella sabia o que estava chegando, e ela não se atreveria arruinar minhas últimas lembranças humanas discutindo sobre anéis e casamentos. Eu estava agradecido por isso, porque naquelas lembranças, eu estava ditosamente feliz. Quase tão feliz quanto estive quando vi a Bella caminhando ao meu encontro até o altar.

Me perguntei se ela tinha alguma idéia do quão perto do fim estava. Eu tinha acordado como um vampiro em 29 de setembro. Nove dias, incluindo a transformação, segundo meus melhores cálculos, a não ser que ela mudasse algo no passado. Mas ela podia? Se eu não fosse transformado no momento preciso, será que eu estaria sentado aqui revivendo lembranças agora? Isso era...impossível. Mais impossível que vampiros e lobisomens ou viagens no tempo induzidas por pedidos.

Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai doente antes. Ele tinha estado saudável todos os dias de sua vida, pelo que eu sabia. Minha mãe estava assustada; eu podia ver isso toda vez que ia verificar como eles estavam. Bella estava sempre ali, segurando minha mão, mas eu sabia que ela se sentia tão inútil quanto eu.

"_...ele fica chamando por você..." A voz da minha mãe ficou em segundo plano enquanto eu pensava em subir as escadas e entrar naquele quarto, mas eu me forcei a fazer isso de algum modo. Ele estava incrivelmente pálido, branco como os lençóis embaixo dele, mas ele forçou um sorriso para mim._

"_Pai..."_

"_Edward, eu quero me...desculpar". Uma tosse. "Nós sempre pensamos que sabemos como a vida de nossos filhos deve ser". Outra tosse. "Faça o que te faz feliz, Edward. Não desperdice um único momento que você tem com ela"._

"_Por favor, Pai", eu disse, tentando aliviar o momento. "Amanhã você vai estar se sentindo de volta ao normal e vai imediatamente voltar a me dizer o que fazer"._

_Sua risada se transformou em uma tosse longa. Ele segurou um lenço em sua boca, abafando o horrível som seco. Quando ele afastou sua mãe, o pano estava manchado de sangue. Eu só podia encarar horrorizado. _

"_Essa não é uma gripe ordinária de verão, Edward. Você devia...se preparar para o pior"._

_Eu me senti doente por completo com o quão facilmente meu pai discutia sua própria morte. Ele estava sério, e eu queria que isso fosse uma piada._

"_Cuide de sua mãe", ele continuou. "E se segure na Bella. Nada nunca te motivou como ela motiva. Elizabeth estava certa...ela é exatamente o que você precisa"._

_Eu engoli pelo calombo na minha garganta e lágrimas arderam em meus olhos. "Pai...eu..."_

_Ele sorriu; isso parecia um esforço. "Pode ir agora, filho. Você não precisa ficar e me escutar tossir"._

_Eu realizei com horror que ele estava tentando me poupar a dor de vê-lo morrer, e então eu tive que fugir. Isso era impossível. Ele era jovem. Ele era saudável. Impossível._

Essa era uma estranha lembrança de se reviver. Desde quando fui transformado, eu lutei para lembrar como era chorar. Agora, enquanto eu experenciava novamente cair nos braços da Bella em pesar, eu podia sentir as lágrimas rolando e a maravilhosa sensação de alívio e limpeza que vinha junto com elas.

Eu sentia...tranquilidade. Por tanto tempo, eu tinha sido deixado no escuro, me perguntando como meus pais tinham sido, como eu interagia com eles...as memórias que ficaram nunca foram suficientes para responder por completo essas perguntas, e eu tinha sido impossibilitado de lamentar o que tinha perdido – como podia lamentar por pessoas que eu não conhecia?

Agora eu podia confirmar coisas que tinham me falado ou que eu tinha adivinhado antes – que minha mãe era bondosa e perceptiva e que me amava muito. Que meu pai aprovava minhas escolhas. Que eu era feliz e amado.

E agora eu tinha o benefício de saber que eles amavam minha Bella. Eu esperava que eles estivessem orgulhosos agora em ver que eu tentei fazer o melhor dessa vida que tinha sido me dada, e que eu encontrei uma forma de redenção no amor.

"Eu acho que às vezes, o destino tem algo maior planejado do que a maioria de nós consegue ver, e às vezes essas coisas que parecem tão injustas e tão erradas podem servir a um propósito maior".

Meu eu do passado não tinha sentido o verdadeiro significado de suas palavras, mas eu tinha. Eu tinha perdido muita coisa quando a gripe espanhola tinha atacado – minha família, meus sonhos – mas eventualmente eu tinha ganhado algo muito maior. _Ela_. E pela primeira vez, vendo minha antiga mortalidade, eu me sentia afortunado em trocar uma vida humana por uma eternidade com a mulher que eu amava.

Estava cada vez mais difícil permanecer nas lembranças dolorosas, mas eu permaneci, determinado em observar a Bella até que eu a tivesse de volta em meus braços. E ela me surpreendeu. Minha Bella tinha um enorme e amoroso coração, e ela se apegava fácil às pessoas. Eu sabia que minha família não era uma exceção, e eu imaginava, conforme eles fossem morrendo, que eu precisaria consolá-la. Mas ela nunca desabou. Era ela que me consolava, que me acalmava, que cuidava da minha mãe, até cozinhava quando as criadas precisavam dormir. Eu me enchi de orgulho a vendo tão forte e capaz, tão...crescida. E ainda assim isso veio com uma apreensão, me forçando a imaginar o que tinha inspirado essa força...e eu tive que admitir que eu queria que ela precisasse de mim em momentos difíceis.

Logo minhas lembranças se tornaram sombrias mais uma vez. O cuidado de Bella tinha feito maravilhas para melhorar meu estado de espírito desde a morte do meu pai, mas tudo virou de cabeça para baixo quando eu entrei no quarto da minha mãe e a encontrei no mesmo estado de quando meu pai tinha morrido.

Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda minha vida. Eu odiava ter que deixar minha mãe sozinha no hospital, mas os médicos não me deram escolha. Eu só podia me voltar à Bella mais uma vez, apesar de me sentir culpado em colocar tanto do meu fardo nela. Eu não podia evitar. Ela era tudo que eu tinha, e eu precisava de sua força.

"_...não pense", ela disse. "Apenas sinta. Foque no aqui e agora"._

_E seus lábios me fizeram esquecer tudo. Eu sabia que devia parar; eu tinha prometido que a trataria do jeito que ela merecia. Mas ela estava me oferecendo tudo, e eu não queria parar de sentir o que os seus beijos quentes me davam._

_Eu estava nervoso. Meu conhecimento a respeito desse ato intimo era incrivelmente limitado – eu simplesmente sabia o básico sobre qual parte ia aonde. Eu sempre evitava escutar sobre isso quando os garotos da escola brincavam e riam sobre suas experiências. Meu pai tinha me dito que não era nada que eu precisava saber a respeito antes da minha noite de núpcias, então ele tinha evitado me explicar...e agora ele nunca explicaria._

_Bella parecia saber o suficiente por nós dois, mas eu não perguntei como. Se ela tivesse estado com outra pessoa antes eu não queria saber, e eu não sabia se tinha uma maneira de saber. Isso era uma das coisas que eu nunca tinha aprendido. O que importava é que ela era minha agora, nos meus braços e usando meu anel, e ela me amava o suficiente para ficar comigo nessa hora terrível._

_Seu corpo era a coisa mais bonita que eu já coloquei os olhos, mais bonita que qualquer Deusa grega, mais bonita que qualquer mestre italiano já tinha pintado. Eu podia olhar sua pele por horas, traçar as curvas macias de seus seios e quadril, me deliciar com sua forma trêmula. _

_Ela me mostrou onde tocá-la, e eu senti um desejo poderoso com a visão de sua reação, sua boca aberta enquanto ela arfava e o arquear de suas costas. Meu dedo escorregou para dentro de sua abertura, e a sensação de sua pele ao meu redor me levou além do ponto de esperar. Eu precisava estar com ela tão desesperadamente, mas eu não sabia como dar voz a esse desejo._

_Ela parecia saber isso mesmo sem ser dito, e de algum modo, mesmo com minha falta de jeito e vergonha, eu ainda me encontrei em seus braços, dentro dela, na maior e mais divina sensação que eu já conheci._

As imagens na minha mente eram tão vívidas, tão recentes que eu me surpreendi em não estar suando com a intensidade. Quão ingênuo eu era, e tão sortudo. Tinha sido tudo que eu poderia querer ou precisar para me perder completamente nela, movendo, tocando, beijando sem pensar.

Eu estava com inveja do meu passado. Eu a queria comigo agora; eu queria poder me sentir daquele jeito com ela. Experenciar tudo pela primeira vez com ela ao invés de testemunhar isso por meio dos pensamentos sórdidos de outros.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não podia fundir as novas lembranças que filtravam em minha mente com meu próprio passado. Eu não podia me sentir como a pessoa que estava tendo aquelas experiências quando eu estava aqui as vendo pela primeira vez.

Eu sabia que não me sentiria certo novamente até que a Bella estivesse comigo, onde eu podia vê-la e tocá-la e _falar_ com ela. Eu precisava de respostas vindas de seus lábios. Eu precisava da sua asseguração. Eu precisava mais do que nunca saber quais eram seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Mas eu não conseguia afastar o medo aborrecedor que ela não voltaria em condições de me prover essas coisas.

* * *

**N/T: Esse Edward...ainda com ciúmes de si mesmo! **

**Próximo capítulo voltamos ao passado para ver o que aconteceu com o Edward =/**

**Agora além da falta de tempo, estou sem internet tbm...td para facilitar minha vida. ¬¬ **

**E eu adorei os comentários, continuem falando o que estão achando e suas idéias do que vai acontecer a partir de agora!!**

**=****


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23

Carlisle não podia vir por mais duas horas por causa do sol. Edward ainda estava forte o suficiente para ir para a cama com a minha ajuda, apesar que ele tropeçou. Eu o coloquei na cama, e me doía ver o seu corpo tremendo.

"Você devia ir", ele sufocou. "Você pode ficar doente também. Vá para a casa do campo..."

"É muito tarde para isso", eu murmurei, passando a mão por seu cabelo úmido. "Além disso, não posso te deixar agora. Meu amigo Carlisle está vindo para nos ajudar. Ele vai me ajudar a te levar ao hospital".

"Hospital...e depois você vai", ele insistiu. Sua mão apertou a minha com uma força surpreendente.

"Não", eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Carlisle vai convencê-los a me deixar ficar. Eu não vou partir até que seja absolutamente necessário".

"Você é tão teimosa", ele suspirou, fechando os olhos cansado. "Não tem senso de autopreservação".

"Apenas aceite isso", eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "Me deixe fazer o que preciso".

Eventualmente, ele caiu em um sono inquieto. Eu fiquei ao seu lado, colocando alternativamente um pano molhado com água fria em sua testa e enrolando meu corpo ao dele para tentar amenizar seus calafrios. Logo após o pôr-do-sol, Carlisle apareceu no batente da porta. Ele entrou sozinho na casa. Era reconfortante, de uma maneira estranha, ter um vampiro por perto com todas as suas peculiaridades de vampiro. Isso me lembrava de casa.

"Eu arranjei uma cama para ele ao lado de sua mãe. Ela vai ficar arrasada. Ela conversou horas comigo noite passada sobre ele quando ela descobriu que eu te conhecia".

Outra rachadura se formou no meu coração. "Você me disse, no futuro, que ela se esgotou tentando cuidar dele. Que ela podia ter sobrevivido, se não tivesse tentado cuidar dele também".

"Não posso dizer que esteja surpreso" Carlisle disse. "Ele é tudo pelo que ela está vivendo nesse momento. Ela não tem muita escolha. Lutar por ele é lutar por ela mesma. Eu acho que você pode entender isso".

"É claro", eu respirei. "É só que...é tão difícil assistir, e não fazer nada".

"Eu sei" Carlisle concordou pesaroso. "Mas nós fazemos o que podemos. Vamos levar o Edward até o carro, está bem?".

Não tinha realmente um "nós" nisso. Carlisle o levantou da cama com a mesma facilidade que teria para levantar um travesseiro. Edward parecia tão pequeno e frágil nos braços de Carlisle, e ele estremeceu violentamente com o toque frio. Eu finalmente comecei a chorar. Era assim que o Edward tinha se sentido, me vendo machucada no chão do estúdio de balé? Tão impotente, incapaz de proteger a única pessoa que mais importava.

Carlisle colocou o Edward no banco de trás,e eu me juntei a ele, colocando sua cabeça em meu colo. Ele estava meio acordado agora mas não totalmente consciente. Ele resmungava coisas sem sentido e agarrava os panos da minha saia. Tentei evitar que minhas lágrimas o tocassem.

"Carlisle?"

Seus olhos me olharam pelo espelho retrovisor. "Sim, Bella?"

"Por que isso acontece tão rápido?" eu perguntei. Apenas horas atrás, ele estava feliz, nós estávamos paquerando e brincando como se tudo estivesse normal. E agora...agora eu não estava certa de que ele soubesse meu nome.

"Não posso te dizer com certeza" Carlisle respondeu. "A doença causa pneumonia. Sangrando nos pulmões. É isso que mata tão rápido. Mas porque chega tão de repente, eu não sei dizer. É simplesmente...uma doença muito agressiva".

"Ele vai sofrer muito?" Eu tinha que saber.

Carlisle suspirou. "Se ele se manter alerta, talvez. Mas se ele continuar nesse estado...eu duvido que ele saberá o que está acontecendo".

"E...você vai transformá-lo, não vai?".

"Se e quando a hora chegar for aparente que ele não sobreviverá sem a minha ajuda, então sim, eu irei transformá-lo",

Eu respirei em alívio. "Obrigada".

O hospital estava muito mais quieto que no dia anterior...tinha passado realmente apenas um dia desde que trouxemos Elizabeth? Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, era difícil acompanhar.

Carlisle carregou o Edward para dentro, sem se importar com a maca que uma enfermeira ofereceu pegar. Eu me arrastei atrás dele, serpenteando por meio do monte de camas que enchiam o piso térreo. Deduzi que o segundo andar estaria bem parecido. Era um péssimo ambiente. Claramente, os médicos e enfermeiros não conseguiam acompanhar os pacientes – o cheiro de sangue, suor e comadres negligenciadas enchia o ar, o tornando sufocante. Eu respirei pela boca, lutando para ignorar o mau cheiro.

Contra a parede mais afastada, eu vi a cama da Elizabeth. Seu cabelo bronze se destacava facilmente contra a roupa de cama branca. A cama provisória a seu lado estava vazia, esperando por Edward. E ela estava acordada para nos ver trazê-lo.

"Edward!" ela estava muito fraca para gritar muito alto, mas a dor era evidente em sua voz.

"Sinto muito" eu disse a ela, lágrimas ainda caindo por meu rosto, enquanto Carlisle colocava Edward em sua cama e o cobria com os cobertores providenciados.

"Não é culpa sua" ela disse, seus olhos grudados na forma trêmula de Edward.

"Nós faremos tudo possível por ele" Carlisle prometeu. De algum lugar, ele retirou um estetoscópio e estava agora escutando os pulmões do Edward.

"Tem alguma chance de eu poder ficar?" eu perguntei a ele. Eu não pretendia particularmente sair do meu lugar entre as camas do Edward e da Elizabeth, não importa o que dissessem.

Carlisle assentiu. "Vou me encarregar para que ninguém te incomode".

"Obrigada" eu respirei.

Carlisle teve que sair para fazer suas rondas mas de algum modo ele me arrumou uma cadeira primeiro – ela mal cabia entre as camas – e os suprimentos necessários para cuidar do Edward e da Elizabeth. Em troca de poder ficar, eles ficariam sob minha responsabilidade. As enfermeiras ficaram contentes, se nada mais, por terem dois pacientes a menos para se preocuparem, e elas acharam de algum modo romântico a garota que recusava deixar seu noivo que estava morrendo. Se elas entendessem alguma coisa, elas saberiam que não tinha nada de romântico nisso – eu simplesmente não podia estar em outro lugar quando o Edward estava sofrendo. Não tinha escolha quanto a isso.

Eu fiquei acordada por toda a longa noite, cuidando deles da melhor maneira que podia. Os dois dormiram na maior parte, e eu só podia manter panos frios em suas testas para tentar abaixar suas febres. Elizabeth acordava ocasionalmente, e eu lhe dava água – a única coisa que o médico sempre me recomendava para gripe – mas o Edward nunca saia de seu estado febril.

Quando a manhã se aproximava, eu adormeci debruçada na instável cadeira de madeira, não conseguindo mais lutar contra minha exaustão. Não foi um sono tranqüilo. Meus sonhos foram assombrados pelas centenas de vítimas sofredoras ao meu redor, seus lamentos ecoando em minha mente.

Quando acordei escassas horas depois, encontrei Elizabeth pairando sobre a cama do Edward, tentando convencê-lo a beber algo. Ele apenas cuspia em resposta, lutando em suas ilusões induzidas pela febre.

"Eu te diria que você devia estar descansado, mas eu sei que você não meu ouviria" eu disse. Elizabeth me olhou com um sorriso implacável. Seu rosto estava tão abatido, isso me dava vontade de chorar.

"Ele é meu filho" ela disse simplesmente. "Se ele sobreviver, qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo é um preço aceitável".

"Descanse agora" eu sugeri. "Pelo menos enquanto estou acordada? Ele não iria querer que você se esforçasse desse jeito. O preço não seria aceitável para ele".

"Você está certa" ela concordou relutante, me entregando o copo com água. "Embora eu odeie esse sentimento de que não existe nada que eu possa fazer. É mais fácil quando eu estou fazendo...alguma coisa".

Eu a ajudei a voltar para sua própria cama; ela se moveu tremulamente. "Eu sei como se sente. Infelizmente, parece que não há muito que possamos fazer sobre isso".

"O pior tipo de problema" Elizabeth suspirou enquanto deitava em seu travesseiro. "Você vai me acordar? Se qualquer coisa..."

"É claro", eu prometi.

Ela caiu em um sono exausto, e eu me forcei a acordar completamente para fazer as coisas que precisavam ser feitas. Eu fui pegar mais água fresca e um pouco de sopa para tentar alimentá-los, caso acordassem. Elizabeth estava mais descansada; sua febre permaneceu controlada, mas Edward...Edward encharcou seus lençóis de suor enquanto se revirava na cama. Isso era...horrível. Pior até que ver Jane o torturando em Volterra. Dor era uma coisa que meu Edward conseguia suportar; ele era quase invencível. Mas o garoto na cama era frágil, humano, e tão...quebrável.

Em certa hora da tarde, Edward voltou à realidade, apenas por um curto tempo. Foi o suficiente para que ele me procurasse, para sorrir para mim enquanto eu debruçava sobre sua cama.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" ele perguntou.

Eu tentei força um pouco de sopa em sua boca enquanto respondia. "Quase vinte e quatro horas".

Ele engoliu com a testa franzida, "Você dormiu?".

"Um pouco" Forcei mais uma colher cheia em sua boca.

"Bella...você devia ir para casa...descansar. Eu não vou permitir que você acabe deitada no hospital também". O vendo tentar ser protetor enquanto estava claramente indefeso fez meu estômago se contorcer desagradavelmente.

"Você me conhece melhor que isso".

Edward suspirou. "Se eu não sobreviver, Bella, eu preciso saber que você estará a salvo". Seus olhos imploraram comigo; eu desviei.

"Não se preocupe comigo agora. Você precisa se concentrar em melhorar..."

"O cofre, na casa", ele interrompeu, agarrando minha mão para me impedir de silenciá-lo com sopa; sua palma estava suada. "A combinação é 8-1-7-5, por favor, prometa que vai lembrar. Eu deixei o máximo de dinheiro que consegui..."

"Shh", eu insisti. "Eu vou lembrar, prometo. Por favor, Edward. Eu não quero pensar nisso agora"

"Bella...nós ainda vamos nos casar um dia..." ele murmurou. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, e eu sabia que o estava perdendo mais uma vez. "Numa linda clareira..."

Minhas lágrimas caíram, muito quentes, na minha mão. "Sim, Edward. Nós vamos. Eu te prometo".

Ele não falou novamente, mais uma vez sob o efeito da febre. Eu sentei impotente ao seu lado, sabendo que nada que eu fizesse tornaria esse sofrimento mais fácil. Então eu chorei. Era aceitável aqui, entre dois pacientes dormindo, ainda segurando sua mão. Edward não me veria desse jeito; não importava se eu deixasse as emoções saírem do único jeito que sabiam.

Eu pulei quando senti uma mão quente cobrir a minha reconfortantemente. Eu levantei a cabeça e vi Elizabeth acordada e me olhando com compreensão.

"Meu filho está morrendo" ela disse. Se tivesse sido uma pergunta, talvez eu insistiria para ela ter esperança, que todos eles tinham uma chance. Mas não foi uma pergunta; ela sabia a verdade tão bem quanto eu, e isso estava evidente em seus olhos.

"Mas você" ela continuou. "Você conhece um jeito de salvá-lo".

Eu arfei. "O que – o que a faz pensar..."

"Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez" ela explicou cuidadosamente, "eu notei duas coisas. A primeira foi que você amava meu filho. O olhar no seu rosto não podia ser confundido com outra coisa. E a segunda foi que você usava meu anel de noivado. Eu podia ter pensado que você era uma ladra, se eu não tivesse o anel no meu próprio dedo".

"Oh" eu respirei, meu coração acelerado nervosamente. Eu tinha conseguido esconder tão bem quem era do Edward, mas Elizabeth sabia que eu tinha um segredo o tempo todo.

"Eu só podia imaginar um jeito de você ter o mesmo anel – que meu filho tinha lhe dado, depois que eu tivesse morrido...no futuro".

Eu não sabia o que dizer a ela, por onde começar a explicar.

"Você não precisa dizer nada" ela continuou. "Provavelmente é melhor que você não explique. Mas o seu amigo – o médico. Aquele estranho. Você o conhece da sua época, não é? E é ele que pode manter meu filho vivo"

Eu confirmei com a cabeça lentamente, espantada. Foi assim que Edward se sentiu com minha fácil reação ao mundo dos vampiros? Eu não podia acreditar que Elizabeth estava conversando comigo sobre viagem no tempo como se fosse um tópico comum como o tempo.

"Que bom" ela suspirou, fechando mais uma vez os olhos. "Enquanto ele for salvo, eu posso descansar sossegada"

Quando ela adormeceu, eu deixei as lágrimas caírem mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/T: Pessoas, desculpe mesmo pela demora!**

**Tive várias coisas para fazer, e não pude sentar e traduzir o capítulo mais cedo que isso. Final de semestre sempre é corrido, ainda mais em último ano de faculdade! Espero que entendam.**

**Mas enfim, ta aí o capítulo! \o/ O que acharam? Agora está explicado pq a Elizabeth parecia saber tanta coisa, não é mesmo? Eu confesso que me emocionei bastante traduzindo! ç.ç**

**Tenho quase certeza que o próximo cap. não vai demorar quase um mês para ser postado, já que em duas semanas eu entro de férias! *rebola***

**E continuem comentando e digam se tem teorias sobre o que vai acontecer, agora que a história está chegando ao fim! **

**Té mais!**

**=***


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Carlisle voltou depois do pôr-do-sol e veio direto até nós, verificando como Edward e Elizabeth estavam.

"Qual o prognóstico?" eu perguntei baixo para evitar acordá-los.

"Não é maravilhoso" Carlisle suspirou enquanto removia seu estetoscópio. "A condição do Edward parece não ter mudado quase nada, mas a Sra. Masen...seus pulmões estão piores. Parece que eles têm mais fluido do que ontem. E sua febre aumentou".

"Eu acho que ela desistiu" eu disse a ele. Seus olhos estavam pesarosos mas resignados, e de um marrom mais escuro. Ele obviamente não teve tempo para caçar ultimamente.

"Isso é muito freqüente" ele disse. "Pelo que ela perdeu e continua a perder, eu posso imaginar como isso seria mais fácil".

Por um momento, ele pareceu estar falando por experiência própria, e imaginei se ele estava relembrando seus primeiros dias como vampiro, como ele tentou se destruir sem sucesso. Mais uma vez, eu admirei a força de caráter que o impeliu a continuar vivendo, a ajudar os outros, a suportar mais de duzentos anos de solidão. Por mais que me condoesse pela perda da vida humana do Edward, uma parte minha estava contente que ele em breve estaria com Carlisle. Ninguém tão bom como Carlisle merecia ficar sozinho por tanto tempo.

"Você considerou deixar o hospital um pouco?" Carlisle sugeriu. "Você não ajudará ninguém se desgastando".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não posso, Carlisle". Eu já havia tido essa discussão antes. "Como posso ir para casa deitar, sabendo que ele está aqui e que posso perdê-lo a qualquer momento?".

"Você podia pelo menos considerar sair por poucos instantes para conseguir alguma comida decente", ele disse pesarosamente. "O que eles tem aqui cheira tão mal que eu fico relutante em dar aos pacientes"

Dei uma risada tremula. "Vou considerar isso". Mas nós dois sabíamos que eu não iria sair.

Com Carlisle de volta eu relaxei um pouco, e consegui dormir de novo. Eu acordei várias vezes durante a noite, meu corpo doendo de rigidez por causa da cadeira dura. Eu esticava os nós e logo o sono me encontrava novamente. Eu estava tão cansada que isso era inevitável.

Perto de amanhecer, um estranho e rápido som me impediu de voltar a dormir. Eu olhei em volta procurando o causador até realizar que era Elizabeth. Sua respiração era o som, conforme o fluido em seus pulmões atrapalhava a circulação de ar. Eu estremeci quando vi a expressão dolorida em seus olhos.

"Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?" eu sussurrei para ela.

Sua cabeça chacoalhou e ela lutou para falar. "Não tem nada a ser feito agora".

O conhecimento de que ela estava absolutamente certa se instalou em meus ombros como um chumbo.

O dia seguinte não trouxe melhoras. A pele de Edward ficou ainda mais quente, apesar do constante cuidado que eu tentava dar a ele. Eu sempre soube que ele provavelmente não seria capaz de resistir à doença, que talvez _não era_ para ele a superar, mas eu não estava nada preparada para ele ir piorando diante de meus olhos.

Eu também tentei cuidar de Elizabeth, mas ela continuamente me afastava. "Cuide do Edward", ela insistia repetidamente. Eu queria insistir para que ela não desistisse, mas como eu podia discutir com o amor de uma mãe?

De qualquer maneira, Edward continuou a piorar conforme o pôr-do-sol se aproximava.

Eu tinha me largado no chão para descansar por um momento, encostando minha cabeça ao lado da cama de Edward, quando escutei Elizabeth mais uma vez lutando para falar.

"Dr. Cullen..."

Eu paralisei, sem olhar para cima. Eu queria escutar o que ela ia falar a Carlisle, e algum instinto me avisou para não interromper.

"Sra. Masen?"

"Salve ele!". Foi o mais forte que sua voz tinha sido o dia inteiro, mas qualquer pessoa podia ouvir o que isso tinha custado a ela.

A voz de Carlisle não pareceria agitada para alguém que não estivesse acostumado em ouvi-la. "Eu farei tudo que estiver em meu poder" ele disse a ela.

"Você deve! Você deve fazer tudo que estiver em seu poder. O que outros não podem fazer, é isso que você deve fazer por meu Edward"

Eu agarrei a beirada da cama, sabendo pela primeira vez exatamente quanto tempo eu tinha. Carlisle tinha me dito que Elizabeth morreu menos de uma hora depois de fazer sua demanda. Ela tinha perdido a consciência e não se recuperou mais. Depois que ela morresse, ele ia levar Edward do hospital.

Eu olhei para Carlisle, e seus olhos estavam sombrios.

"Não vai demorar muito", eu sussurrei.

"Não" ele concordou. "Você está preparada para isso?"

"De jeito nenhum eu poderia estar preparada", eu suspirei.

"Não, não acho que tenha. Eu vou fazer minhas rondas. Voltarei o mais rápido possível"

"Tá bom". Eu queria pedir para que ele ficasse; eu estava com medo de ficar sozinha para encarar a morte iminente de Elizabeth. Eu só podia ter esperança que ele fosse voltar antes desse momento.

Eu segurei a mão do Edward enquanto escutava a respiração irregular de Elizabeth. As inspirações e expirações ficavam cada vez mais rápidas conforme ela lutava para introduzir oxigênio suficiente. Era doloroso escutar isso. Eu segurei a mão do Edward com mais força, apesar dele não perceber. De repente, me senti desesperadamente sozinha. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter meu Edward inquebrável comigo agora.

Eu achei que o tempo passaria rápido, do jeito que passa quando um evento temido se aproxima, mas cada minuto pareceu ser uma hora, preenchida com os sons de sofrimento.

Quando ela arfou em busca de ar repentinamente, eu senti como se meu coração tivesse parado. Eu disse o nome de Carlisle em voz alta, esperando que ele ouvisse de onde estivesse. Ele levou um minuto para voltar, para se esquivar seja do que estivesse fazendo. Quando ele chegou, limitado a um passo humano, tudo já tinha acabado.

Carlisle debruçou sobre ela, verificando o pulso. Quando ele não encontrou batimentos, virou para encarar meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

"Sinto muito" ele murmurou. "Eu tenho que levá-la ao necrotério agora. Então...então eu voltarei para buscar o Edward"

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Era assim que tinha que ser. Eu já não lutava mais contra isso. Eu observei enquanto Carlisle levou a cama e depois me voltei para Edward. Eu o estudei atentamente agora, sabendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que fosse mordido e começasse a se transformar no Edward que eu conheceria em 2005. Seu rosto estava corado, traços de vermelho alto em suas bochechas. Seu rosto era tão macio, apenas escondendo o maxilar definido e as altas maçãs do rosto que a transformação revelaria. Doce como um querubim agora, logo seria um anjo caído.

Carlisle retornou um pouco mais hesitante do que quando partiu. "Bella? Você acha que consegue chegar na minha casa sozinha?"

"Sim" eu balancei a cabeça. Depois disso, eu não ligava muito para o perigo representado pelas ruas escuras. Como eu podia sobreviver a essa provação apenas para morrer na rua?

Carlisle empurrou a cama do Edward para onde tinha levado a de sua mãe. Me doía fisicamente vê-lo partir, mas eu levantei do chão e segui para a saída. Eu vi pelo canto do olho enfermeiras me olhando com simpatia, mas permaneci com a cabeça abaixada. Era mais fácil desse jeito.

Eu estava a menos de dez passos da porta quando uma mão surgiu de uma das camas e segurou a barra da minha saia. Eu me assustei. As histéricas alucinações das vítimas da febre podiam chegar a todos os tipos de insanidade. Eu tive um tipo diferente de espanto, no entanto, quando olhei e percebi que reconhecia aquele rosto, pálido e cansado como estava.

"Norman!"

"Bella". Sua voz estava áspera. Ele parecia péssimo. Seu cabelo loiro parecia castanho, molhado como estava de suor, e sua respiração falhava, parecida com a de Elizabeth em suas horas finais. Eu estremeci. Independente de gostar ou não de Norman, eu não desejaria esse destino para ele.

"Bella", ele disse novamente. "Eu quero me desculpar"

"Se desculpar?" eu não esperei por isso.

"Pelo jeito como a tratei. Pelas coisas que disse. Por tentar arruinar sua felicidade. Sinto muito".

Eu encarei momentaneamente em choque, tentando processar sua mudança de comportamento. Mas suponho que a perspectiva de morrer tinha um jeito de mudar as pessoas...especialmente aquelas com motivos para uma consciência culpada.

"Eu te perdôo" eu finalmente disse. Ele não tinha feito mal algum no final...se ele acabaria fazendo ou não, eu não podia dizer com certeza. Mas não tinha motivo em guardar ressentimentos agora que tudo tinha mudado.

"Obrigado", ele suspirou, fechando os olhos e soltando minha saia. Então eu saí. Talvez eu tivesse ficado mais por piedade em outro momento...mas Edward e Carlisle estavam esperando.

Do lado de fora, as ruas estavam quietas como um túmulo. Eu não estava surpresa. Qualquer pessoa que já não estiva doente ficaria melhor se mantendo longe do caminho do perigo. Eu corri pela escuridão. Passe por algumas pessoas, algumas doentes, outras não, mas ninguém me incomodou. Eu estava agradecida; eu não podia agüentar muito mais nessa noite.

Carlisle me encontrou na porta da frente e me apressou para dentro da casa. Eu escutei um gemido vindo de lá de cima e estremeci.

"Eu já fiz", Carlisle explicou. "Eu fiquei...com medo que ele não agüentasse tempo suficiente até que você chegasse. Eu não queria correr nenhum risco. Além disso, provavelmente foi mais seguro você não estar presente"

"Certo" eu concordei. "Eu posso ficar com ele? Você se importa?"

"Não, claro que não", Carlisle sorriu gentilmente. "Talvez nós possamos te deixar um pouco mais confortável aqui. Você deve estar exausta"

"Eu realmente não consigo dizer agora", eu disse pesarosamente.

Carlisle me guiou para subir as escadas até um dos quartos normalmente desocupados. Edward estava em cima das cobertas, retorcendo-se de dor. Seus dedos apertavam a cama abaixo dele, seu corpo estava tenso com o esforço de conter seus gritos. Eu corri, tropeçando, para seu lado. Eu supus que Carlisle permaneceu no quarto, mas eu não tinha certeza.

"Edward? Edward, vai ficar tudo bem", eu prometi, com medo de tocá-lo, caso lhe causasse mais dor. "Dr. Cullen vai cuidar de você"

Seus olhos abriram rápido para encontrar os meus, seus lábios tremiam. "B-Bella?". Ele mal falou meu nome e o som se transformou em um grito de tortura. Seus olhos não continham nada além de dor e medo, e eu desejei que tivesse encontrado uma maneira de avisá-lo, de prepará-lo, de deixá-lo saber que isso tudo valeria a pena no final.

"Sim, Edward, estou aqui", eu disse, tocando tentativamente seu rosto. Ele não se afastou, e sim se pressionou contra minha mão.

"Es-estou...morrendo?"

"Não", eu disse rapidamente. "Não, apenas mudando. A dor vai passar, e você vai ficar bem"

"Fique", ele implorou. "Fique comigo"

"É claro". Eu não permitiria que fosse de outra maneira.

* * *

**N/T: Nem demorei tanto para postar agora né! o/**

**E começou a transformação do Edward! Reta final da fic, só mais 2 capítulos e o Epílogo! =/**

**Comentem, comentem, comentem!!!**

**=***


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Eu dormia e acordava, deitada ao lado de Edward na cama. Eu não conseguia dormir por muito tempo – apesar de estar mais confortável do que na cadeira do hospital, os gritos ocasionais do Edward me acordavam. Ele nunca gritava por completo, lutando para conter os sons, mas eu tinha o pressentimento de que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Carlisle era atencioso o bastante para me trazer comida, suficiente para alimentar várias pessoas, mas eu era agradecida por cada mordida. Tinha sido há vários dias que eu tinha comido mais do que um belisco aqui e outro ali. Ainda assim, era difícil me sentir confortável ou contente quando Edward estava sentindo tanta dor.

Será que ele me odiaria por isso? Eu não o culparia se ele odiasse – sua dor claramente era lancinante, e a visão dela causava uma dor cruel em meu peito. Eu trocaria de lugar com ele alegremente se isso pudesse salvar sua vida, mas é claro, isso nunca seria tão fácil. E eu sabia o que ele iria pensar de si mesmo assim que soubesse no que tinha se transformado...mais um motivo para ele me ressentir. Eu podia facilmente estar arruinando tudo.

Eu tentei imaginar o que ele diria se eu pudesse lhe perguntar, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada...e eu odiava esse desamparo. De certo eu deveria saber o que meu próprio marido iria querer. Se ele iria preferir morrer à virar um vampiro...se ele iria me amaldiçoar por não evitar tudo isso...eu queria que o meu suspense terminasse. Eu queria estar com ele, mesmo se ele fosse me desdenhar no instante seguinte.

"O que está te incomodando, Bella?" Eu pulei, assustada. Eu não tinha ouvido o Carlisle entrar no quarto; normalmente ele fazia um pequeno barulho para anunciar sua presença. Evidentemente, o tormento em minha cabeça estava estampado em meu rosto.

"Você acha que ele vai me odiar por isso? Ele sempre se desprezou por causa do que é...e se ele não puder me perdoar por voltar no tempo, sabendo o que iria acontecer, e não fazer nada para evitar isso?"

Carlisle sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, franzindo a testa pensativamente. "Bella, eu vaguei por essa terra por mais de duzentos anos agora, e embora me falte talvez experiência própria, eu acredito que posso dizer com segurança por meio de observação que a maioria das pessoas faria qualquer coisa para manter o tipo de amor que você demonstra ter pelo jovem Edward. Talvez Edward venha a odiar o que é – mas eu não acredito que ele se importará muito quando isso o levar até você"

"Você sentiria o mesmo?" eu perguntei desesperadamente.

Carlisle balançou os ombros. "Eu aceitei o que sou – mas tenha em mente que eu já sou mais velho do que seu Edward será quando você o conhecer no futuro. Eu não me importo com minha vida. Não é exatamente o que eu desejaria, mas eu aceitei minhas limitações...e eu tenho esperança. Eu espero que um dia, meu trabalho seja recompensado. Que um dia, eu terei mais do que uma razão para continuar vivendo, mas também uma razão para aproveitar a vida"

"Você terá", eu prometi a ele, como sempre inspirada pela história de Carlisle. Eu esperava que Edward encontrasse uma paz assim um dia, mesmo que ele não pudesse me perdoar imediatamente pela minha parte em seu destino.

"Obrigado, Bella" ele suspirou. "Esse conhecimento irá me amparar"

Então Edward soltou um grito, e eu dediquei minha atenção à ele.

Vinte e quatro horas passaram, e ele continuou a lutar contra sua dor, para contê-la, apesar de ele não aparentar ter um motivo racional para fazer isso. Eu podia dizer que ele não me reconhecia mais – talvez ele tentasse não gritar simplesmente para ter algo em que se concentrar que não fosse a dor.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para acalmá-lo com água fresca, com medo de sair de seu lado. Eu comi mais uma vez, e adormeci aconchegada a seu lado. Quando quase 48 horas tinham passado, eu acordei com um grito agudo e uma dor no meu braço. Eu percebi que Edward estava apertando meu pulso como se sua vida dependesse disso, seus dedos extraordinária e perigosamente apertados em volta dos ossos pequenos. Entretanto eu não podia pedir a ele para soltar. Eu esperei ele relaxar um pouco, e ele finalmente aliviou seu aperto.

Eu mal suportava ver isso, mas eu não podia sair. Seus olhos permaneceram arregalados, sem ver e moldurados com terror. Os tendões em seu pescoço e braços apareciam conforme ele lutava contra o veneno percorrendo por seu corpo. Suas unhas causavam buracos na colcha abaixo dele.

Minha essência mais pura protestava contra vê-lo desse jeito, mas eu não podia negar uma parte minha pequena e assustada que observava isso com medo por mim mesma. Eu sabia agora, sem dúvida alguma, o que eu iria experenciar caso Edward cumprisse sua palavra e me transformasse. Eu tinha provas no pior sentido de tudo que Edward me avisou – como eu iria sentir uma dor tão profunda que eu desejaria pela morte antes de tudo acabar.

Eu estava preparada? Tudo dentro de mim encolhia-se para longe da idéia de tanta dor, mas quando eu lembrava de meus motivos – _pelo Edward_ – o medo era domado de um leopardo feroz para um gatinho que arranhava. Era mais do que suportável. Eu podia sobreviver tamanha dor por uma eternidade com a pessoa que fazia meu mundo girar.

O último dia foi, de longe, o pior. Edward gritava continuamente, ficando rouco mas nunca parando. Carlisle me disse que seus órgãos internos parariam agora, e isso iria lhe causar uma dor lancinante.

Eu me aproveitei dessas últimas e longas horas, deitando perto dele, sentindo seu calor desaparecendo conforme o fluxo de sangue diminuía, ouvindo sua respiração irregular e a intensidade de seus batimentos cardíacos enquanto ele lutava contra seu corpo doente. Mesmo sabendo exatamente como ele seria após a transformação, mesmo sabendo que eu o amaria com a mesma intensidade, meu coração partiu ao ver as mudanças em progresso, em saber que sua doce inocência de garoto nunca retornaria.

Os dedos de Edward me apertavam involuntariamente, se enrolando nas camadas da minha roupa, apertando e relaxando de dor. Ele me machucou, mas eu não podia me mexer do meu lugar ao seu lado, nem me virei quando seus gritos se transformaram em soluços e ele chorou de agonia.

Carlisle voltou para o quarto quando o sol começou a se pôr no terceiro dia.

"Você precisará sair, Bella" ele me disse lamentavelmente. "Seus batimentos cardíacos estão ficando perigosamente lentos. Sua transformação acabará em aproximadamente uma ou duas horas, e eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que vai acontecer se você estiver aqui quando ele acordar"

"Sim...sim, é claro" eu respondi atordoada. Na verdade, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas nunca tinha pensado sobre isso. E agora? Agora que meu tempo com o Edward tinha claramente terminado, o que eu faria? Para onde eu iria? Eu não tinha mais um lugar para ficar; eu não tinha dinheiro, nada...

"Tudo vai acontecer como deveria" Carlisle me prometeu, lendo minha expressão preocupada. Ele me entregou um bolo de notas. "Se você não conseguir retornar a sua época, isso lhe amparará por vários meses, no mínimo. Mas eu acredito que você _vai_ encontrar seu caminho de volta, onde você pertence"

"Obrigada" Eu não protestei em pegar o dinheiro. Eu poderia muito bem precisar dele, e eu não tinha certeza se tinha as habilidades de sobrevivência necessárias para essa época. "E obrigada por tudo que fez, Carlisle"

"É claro" ele respondeu com um aceno. "Eu deveria estar agradecendo a você, eu acho"

"Se – se ele lembrar de mim, quando acordar, diga que eu o amo. Que eu sempre amarei"

"Eu direi" ele prometeu. "Eu o manterei a salvo para você"

"Obrigada" Eu me virei para o Edward, que permaneceu absorto a conversa. Eu pressionei meus lábios na pele já endurecida de sua bochecha. "Espere por mim" eu sussurrei antes de lhe dar mais um último beijo em seus lábios.

"Carlisle, se eu não conseguir retornar..." eu comecei a dizer enquanto descíamos as escadas.

"Se você ainda estiver aqui daqui há uma semana, me ligue" ele disse. "Nós vamos...vamos pensar em alguma coisa".

"Tudo bem" eu concordei, saindo tentativamente pela porta da frente. "Eu acho...se você não tiver notícias minhas, isso é adeus"

"Um até logo" ele contradisse, sorrindo. "Nós vamos nos ver novamente, de um jeito ou de outro"

"Certo. Até logo, então"

Eu senti que seus olhos continuaram a me seguir enquanto eu andava na rua. Somente quando eu estava fora do alcance de visão da casa que as lágrimas começaram a cair. Edward...meu Edward. Humano ou vampiro, ele sempre seria meu, mas o final feliz sempre parecia estar a um passo fora de alcance. Nós estávamos tão felizes antes disso tudo, recém-saídos da nossa lua de mel, a beira de uma nova e iluminada eternidade...e agora tudo tinha sido jogado na sombra novamente, ainda mais doloroso pelo fato de que ele estava fora de alcance para mim – tanto nessa época, como no futuro para o qual eu não conseguia achar meu caminho de volta.

Eu deixei meus pés guiarem o caminho; meus olhos estavam cegos com lágrimas, e minha mente estava absorta. Eu vaguei perdida na minha aflição. Minha cena de pesar era nada fora do comum nessa época, nessa cidade, e ninguém se aproximou de mim ou me incomodou.

Algum tempo depois – podia ter passado minutos, horas ou dias, pelo que eu estive prestando atenção – minhas lágrimas acabaram e eu parei no meio da rua.

E eu olhei em volta, e percebi que já estive aqui antes. Na primeira vez, estava bem movimentado, cheio de fregueses e trabalhadores. Estava muito mais deserto hoje, apenas com as ocasionais pessoas se apressando para chegar a outro local; ninguém estava parado como eu. Contudo, eu reconheci os prédios, a visão exata a minha volta. Eu estava no local exato de quando cheguei nessa época, o local onde eu tinha me virado e encontrado o Edward me olhando de volta.

Seria o destino que me trouxe aqui? Será que meu subconsciente decidiu retornar a esse lugar? Ou tudo não passava de coincidência eu voltar ao lugar de onde tinha começado?

Isso realmente importava? Não importa onde eu fosse nessa época, isso nunca me levaria de volta a 2006, para a Forks que eu conhecia, para o meu Edward, para a vida que eu deixei para trás e estava desesperada para retornar. Não existia nada nem ninguém que pudesse me ajudar agora.

Eu despenquei em desespero na rua de ladrilhos, me curvando em mim mesma, abraçando meus joelhos. Qual era a razão disso tudo se agora eu não conseguia voltar? Podia o Destino ser tão cruel?

Eu fechei meus olhos e sonhei com mãos frias em meu rosto e lábios gentis, com uma voz de veludo e um sorriso torto. Esse pensamento apenas me fez sofrer mais, atormentada pelo que eu não tinha.

Eu queria poder voltar para a minha época. Eu queria poder voltar para minha própria vida.

E então eu abri meus olhos.

* * *

**N/T: Hey pessoas!**

**Pronto, nosso querido Edward já se transformou no vampiro que amamos! *-* **

**E tadinha da Bella, dá uma dózinha dela, né! **

**Próximo capítulo não deve demorar! o/**

**Comentem!!!!!**

**=***


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Eu não esperava que nada tivesse mudado. Eu assumi que abriria os olhos para o mesmo horizonte de Chicago para o qual estivera olhando o tempo todo. E mesmo assim, quando abri meus olhos dessa vez, eu não estava em Chicago. Eu estava em um cômodo, um cômodo muito familiar, com uma mesa longa que tinha ao seu redor oito cadeiras.

A mesa de jantar dos Cullen. E eu estava sentada em sua ponta, no mesmo lugar de onde partira.

Eu pulei da cadeira antes da idéia registrar por completo e sai correndo para a sala de estar. "Edward!" gritei. "Edward!"

Antes que pudesse começar a temer que ele tivesse partido na minha ausência, ele apareceu na minha frente, desarrumado, tenso e lindo. Eu me atirei em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que ele me pegou, me apertando contra seu peito onde eu estava feliz em ficar.

"Oh, Edward! Edward, eu tive tanto medo; eu não sabia o que fazer, o que você iria querer..." eu tagarelei, mais uma vez reduzida às lágrimas enquanto enterrava minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não parecia estar escutando muita coisa, apenas murmurava continuamente, "Graças a Deus, graças a Deus..."

Em segundos, o cômodo se encheu com a família Cullen. Eu escutei a todos, seus gritos de alívio, seus toques de cumprimento em meus braços – talvez eles tivessem me abraçado, se o Edward tivesse mostrado alguma intenção de me soltar. Por enquanto, eu estava muito absorta para prestar atenção neles.

"Vamos dar a eles algum tempo, sim?" eu escutei a voz do Carlisle se sobrepor ao falatório, fazendo a sala ficar em silêncio instantaneamente. Essa foi a deixa para Edward me levar para o andar de cima, para o quarto que há muito tempo tinha se tornado tanto meu como dele.

"Você voltou" ele suspirou em meu cabelo enquanto abria a porta e a fechou com os pés quando entramos. "Você voltou para mim..."

"Eu estava com tanto medo de não conseguir," eu funguei, contente por estar em seus braços pelo tempo que ele quisesse. "Eu não sabia como..."

"Como você voltou?" ele perguntou quando finalmente me colocou sentada na beirada da cama. Ele não se afastou muito, permanecendo ao meu lado. "Eu não consegui ver essa parte."

"Eu fiz outro pedido," eu disse, incapaz de tirar meus olhos de seu rosto. "Eu acho que foi por causa disso...ou talvez meu tempo lá simplesmente acabou e o pedido que fiz desencadeou alguma coisa...eu não sei. Num momento eu estava lá, e no outro, eu estava de volta a sala de jantar...O que você quer dizer com 'não consegui ver essa parte'?"

Ele não parecia capaz de deixar de me tocar e seus dedos percorriam meu rosto, meu pescoço. "Cada momento que você esteve no passado, novas lembranças formaram – não substituindo as originais, mas criando uma nova camada. Eu vi tudo até o momento em que peguei a gripe...e então tudo ficou escuro."

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. "Então você sabe tudo que aconteceu."

"Sim" ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. Eu esperei por mais, mas ele não disse nada, e seus olhos não entregaram nada.

"Como...como você se sente com tudo isso?" eu perguntei, insegura. _Parecia_ que ele ainda me queria, que ainda me amava, mas eu estava com medo de aceitar algo como certo.

Ele franziu a testa em pensamento, me olhando com olhos dourados. "Me sinto...em conflito. Agradecido. Enciumado. Amedrontado."

"Amedrontado?" Isso me surpreendeu. Do que _ele_ tinha que ter medo?

Suas mãos me abandonaram e ele olhou para baixo. "Sim, amedrontado. Embora pudesse ver tudo, eu não tinha como saber com certeza como você se sentia, o quanto do que você dizia era verdade...não tinha como eu ter certeza se você ainda iria querer voltar para mim, sabendo...sabendo como as coisas podiam ter sido."

Balancei minha cabeça sem acreditar. "Você achou que eu fosse querer ficar? Edward...eu te amo. Por inteiro – passado, presente e futuro. O que eu quero não mudou nada. Eu não vou aceitar nada menos que uma eternidade com você."

Seus olhos voltaram a me encarar esperançosos. "Eu só...eu não podia evitar temer que você me preferisse humano. Que você fosse querer a vida e a família que eu não posso te oferecer agora, ou que você achasse...preferível fisicamente..."

Eu ri alto de alívio. Ele não me odiava; ele ficou aqui assolado por suas inseguranças. "Ah, vampiro bobo. Você não sabe que não mudou nada?"

"Eu espero que tenham ocorrido algumas mudanças em 90 anos" ele disse perversamente.

"Algumas" eu concordei enquanto me aproximava, "mas todas as coisas importantes continuam iguais. Você realmente achou que eu largaria tudo que tenho aqui tão facilmente? Que tudo que passamos para chegar até aqui seria em vão?"

"Eu não sabia o que pensar" ele admitiu. Seus dedos percorreram gentilmente por meus cabelos. "Eu não tinha como te perguntar."

"Sinto muito" eu suspirei, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Deve ter sido horrível para você, ver tudo aquilo durante meses sem saber..."

"Na verdade," ele emendou, "para mim foram apenas alguns dias."

Eu pisquei, olhando em seus olhos divertidos. "Mas eu estive no passado por mais de dois meses."

"Pelos meus cálculos, cada dia que você ficou fora durou uma hora para mim. Você sumiu por um pouco menos de três dias."

O encarei. "Bem...acho que isso é bom, então..."

"Eu acho que sim" ele suspirou, me puxando contra ele. "Eu não poderia assistir aquilo por meses..."

"Foi tão ruim assim?" eu perguntei, apertando meus braços o mais forte que pude ao seu redor.

Ele hesitou. "Eu não sei como descrever. Eu estava...com ciúmes de mim mesmo. Eu estava vendo minhas próprias lembranças, mas elas eram todas novas pra mim – eu não senti como se já tivesse experenciado essas coisas e as estivesse revivendo. Pareceu que eu as estava experenciando por meio de outra pessoa...e quando eu vi meu eu do passado se apaixonando por você, te beijando, te tocando...eu queria que fosse _eu_, apesar de tecnicamente...ser eu."

Eu estremeci. "Fiquei preocupada, no começo, que estivesse...traindo você, de alguma forma. Mas...quanto mais eu ficava no passado, mais eu sentia que _estava_ com você. Eu não consigo mais fazer a separação na minha mente."

"Está tudo bem" ele disse. "Agora que sei como se sente, o que você estava pensando...não estou mais com medo."

"Fico contente" eu suspirei. "Estou tão aliviada."

"Aliviada? De que você tinha medo?"

"Que você me odiasse por não mudar o passado quando tive a chance. De não ter te salvado de ficar doente e se tornar um vampiro..."

Ele beijou minha testa, sorrindo. "Quem é o bobo agora? Você não sabe que nunca me convenceria a mudar meus planos? Além do mais, eu não queria que nada mudasse. Eu devia ter te contado isso há muito tempo, mas sua presença em minha vida mudou tudo. Eu estou feliz por ter sido transformado, apenas pela chance de poder te conhecer...e agora, saber que eu estava sendo preservado para o tempo em que poderia estar com você novamente...isso completa o quebra-cabeça perfeitamente."

"Estou surpresa por não ter mudado nada...eu estava com medo de voltar e encontrar todo meu futuro destruído."

"Você mudou coisas de pequenas formas" ele disse. "A história está sutilmente diferente, mas apenas do meu lado. Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa depois da transformação, apenas do seu rosto e que eu tinha te amado. Carlisle foi muito cuidadoso em deixar pensamentos sobre você longe de sua mente, para não me mostrar o futuro. Quando conheci você, depois que o desejo por seu sangue tinha diminuído um pouco, eu percebi que você tinha o mesmo rosto da pessoa que eu amei...eu não sabia o que pensar disso. Isso me deu mais motivos do que nunca para tentar ficar longe de você – como eu poderia te envolver no meu mundo? Quando eu cedi a tentação, eu não ousei dizer nada – era loucura suficiente você me aceitar pelo que eu era. Eu não podia te contar que tinha te conhecido em 1918."

Eu franzi a testa. "Mas então, você não deveria ter entendido o que aconteceu quando eu desapareci?"

Edward sacudiu os ombros. "É ai que as coisas ficam confusas, porque eu ainda tinha lembranças sobrepondo as de até o momento que você retorna. Mas eu ainda estava muito preocupado – eu podia saber onde você estava, mas eu não tinha como saber com certeza que você estaria segura ou que você voltaria."

"Estou feliz por ter voltado" eu murmurei, tentando me afundar mais em seu abraço. "Não me arrependo da experiência – aprendi tanta coisa. Mas foi assustador, não saber o que iria acontecer comigo ou se eu poderia mudar as coisas."

"Você não está nem um pouco triste?" ele perguntou. Ele segurou minha mão esquerda e olhou significativamente para o anel de noivado de safira que ainda estava no meu dedo.

"Não, não por mim" eu respondi enquanto movia o anel para minha mão direita e tirava os outros anéis do meu bolso, os colocando de volta em seu lugar apropriado. "Estou triste por não poder lhe dar o que você queria de imediato – estou triste que você teve que me esperar por tanto tempo. Mas mesmo assim, estar no passado apenas me fez amá-lo mais, vendo o tanto da sua humanidade ainda presente, mesmo depois de tudo que você passou. Eu entendo muito mais coisas agora, e eu estou pronta. Estou pronta para a eternidade com você."

"Eu te amo" ele suspirou, roçando seus lábios por minhas mãos – as duas usando seus anéis. Então ele colocou suas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto e beijou meus lábios. Eu derreti, me entregando alegremente a sensação familiar. Era bom beija-lo novamente sem segredos ou medos martelando em minha cabeça. Agora éramos somente eu e Edward, como devia ser.

"Não pare" eu resmunguei enquanto ele se afastava, apertando seus ombros. "Se passou tanto tempo para mim. Eu quero senti-lo aqui comigo."

"Eu não quero parar" ele respirou. Seus olhos eram como caramelo derretido conforme ele acariciava minha face, me olhando como se quisesse memorizar meu rosto. "Até três dias sem você parecem muitos."

Nós caímos como um na cama enquanto nossos lábios se encontraram outra vez. Eu saboreei seu hálito gelado e sua pele impecável e macia conforme nos beijávamos sensualmente, ambos sendo levados pelo momento como folhagens levadas pelo curso do rio. Seu corpo pairava forte e pesado sobre mim, protetor e possessivo.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos sob sua camisa enquanto meus lábios grudavam aos dele. Seu gemido suave de prazer fez minha pele formigar. "Me toque" eu implorei, percorrendo minhas mãos pela pele de mármore de suas costas.

Suas mãos atenderam meu pedido, mergulhando sob minha saia e alisando minhas coxas. Seu toque gelado em minha pele parecia com um regresso ao lar. Eu quase chorei.

"Mais, por favor" eu suspirei, arqueando meu corpo contra o seu. "Tire isso."

Edward me surpreendeu ao me levantar até que eu estivesse sentada, e se moveu rapidamente para trás de mim para desabotoar meu vestido. Ele abriu a roupa lentamente e depois a escorregou cuidadosamente por meus ombros, deixando um rastro de beijos suaves conforme fazia isso. Eu me larguei contra ele, tonta de desejo, e seus braços me envolveram por trás.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que te despir enquanto você está vestindo essas roupas faz comigo?" ele falou em minha orelha. "Eu me sinto como um adolescente atrapalhado de novo."

"Você se saiu muito bem como um adolescente atrapalhado." Eu comentei, minha respiração acelerando conforme seus dedos percorriam um pedaço do meu colo que foi revelado pela minha roupa íntima.

"Estou realmente agradecido, sabe," ele disse enquanto voltava a ficar de frente para mim. "Por tudo que você me proporcionou ao voltar no tempo." Seus olhos estavam ilimitados, gentis e sinceros. Eu não pude deixar de tocar seu rosto, acariciando a forte linha de seu maxilar.

"Eu te amo tanto" eu disse, as palavras transbordando espontaneamente. "Eu não acho que te digo isso o suficiente. É tão óbvio para mim."

Ele me puxou novamente para seus braços, roçando seus lábios contra os meus, por meu rosto e meu pescoço. "Ah, minha Isabella" ele murmurou, ainda fazendo nossos corpos ficarem mais juntos. "Como eu poderia viver um dia sequer sem você?"

Me agarrei a ele, deixando com que ele me levantasse para retirar o vestido de meu quadril. Eu aproveitei o momento para abrir os botões de sua camisa. Foi uma doce sensação desliza-la por seus ombros e colocar minhas mãos na vasta extensão de pele que agora estava exposta. Ele suspirou em profundo contentamento, ainda distribuindo seus beijos viciantes por meus ombros.

"Edward," eu implorei, "eu quero mais..."

Ele parecia ler todos os meus desejos como um livro, assim como a minha impaciência. Eu não conseguia evitar isso – eu tinha ficado quase três meses sem ele, meses de constante ansiedade, e eu queria me perder nele agora, queria recuperar aquela sensação de felicidade e paz completa que aparecia ao fazer amor com o Edward.

Cuidadosamente, ele levantou minha camisa, expondo meus seios ao seu olhar. Ele me tocou com reverência, tão gentil e aplicadamente traçando a curva de meus seios com seus dedos longos e graciosos. Eu tremi, entorpecida em sensação. Eu senti ele se afastar de mim, e quando abri meus olhos, vi que ele tinha retirado suas roupas. Me deliciei com essa visão dele, perfeição demais para olhos mortais. Talvez quando eu fosse como ele, conseguisse aprecia-lo mais – mas duvidava disso.

Eu estiquei meus braços em sua direção, e ele voltou para mim, juntando nossos corpos. Eu estremeci com o toque eletrizante de nossas peles, sentindo correntes de prazer percorrendo por mim com o simples contato. Certamente ninguém nunca tinha se sentido desse jeito; certamente ninguém nunca tinha tido uma conexão assim com outra pessoa antes...

Nossos olhos se encontraram, e então ele me deitou na cama, pressionando novamente seu corpo contra o meu. Eu esperei sem fôlego enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo, mal tocando meus seios e minha cintura antes de pararem nas tiras da minha roupa de baixo. Ele as desfez com facilidade, com graciosos movimentos rápidos de seus dedos e ele retirou a vestimenta, nos deixando ambos nus.

Seu quadril ficou entre minhas coxas, seus olhos o tempo todo nos meus, dizendo tudo que simplesmente não existiam palavras para dizer. Eu senti sua mão subir por minha coxa e depois ir para o meio das minhas pernas, partindo meus lábios e acariciando delicadamente.

Eu gemi seu nome e agarrei seus ombros. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e isso foi o bastante para ele saber que eu estava pronta. Meu nome saiu de seus lindos lábios quando ele me penetrou, e eu gemi desamparadamente em resposta.

Era tão bom tê-lo novamente dentro de mim, sentir até meus ossos que ele era meu e que seria para sempre assim. Eu quase podia ver os anos que viriam, uma eternidade de felicidade plena.

Edward se afastou, e então deslizou para dentro de mim novamente lenta e torturantemente. Seus braços pareciam tremer com o esforço de se controlar, e apesar de que fazer amor com o Edward ainda era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha sentido, eu estava ansiosa para o momento em que ele não precisaria mais se reprimir comigo.

Ele se moveu mais uma vez para dentro de mim, e eu perdi a habilidade de focar qualquer coisa a não ser seus olhos em chamas e na sensação varrendo sob minha pele. Ele era tão lindo que sempre me tirava o fôlego – a maneira que seu maxilar apertava, seus dedos agarrando os lençóis, sua respiração desnecessária irregular, seus olhos fechando de prazer...e eu tinha o privilégio de saber que era a única a vê-lo desse jeito, a única que sempre veria.

E as coisas que ele me fazia sentir eram sem comparação. Conforme nossos corpos se moviam juntos, calor chamuscava por meus nervos, por meu sangue, e eu não conseguia ter o suficiente. Isso me deixava tonta, fazia minha cabeça girar, e eu tinha que segurar forte em Edward para continuar flutuando.

Edward começou a se mover mais rápido quando percebeu que eu estava me aproximando do clímax, e eu tentei absorver tudo – o atrito insuportável na região onde estávamos unidos, sua pele fria relando na minha, sua respiração em meu pescoço quando colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro, seus lábios roçando minha pele conforme ele sussurrava meu nome. Ele mudou o ângulo o suficiente para que quando se movesse tocasse meu clitóris, e essa pequena mudança foi tudo que precisou para eu alcançar o clímax.

O calor e o prazer se libertaram, inundando meu corpo como um rio rompendo uma represa. Cada nervo e músculo reagiu, compartilhando a felicidade plena, e conforme eu contrai ao redor do Edward, ele gritou meu nome e me acompanhou.

Nós ainda estávamos tremendo quando ele saiu de cima de mim e me puxou para seus braços. Minha mente estava enevoada, mas ele de algum modo pensou em puxar as cobertas para nos cobrir – apesar de que eu percebi que ele tinha feito alguns buracos no lençol abaixo de nós. Eu bocejei profundamente contra minha vontade enquanto me aconchegava no abraço de Edward, e meus olhos se fecharam involuntariamente. Eu o senti rir.

"Você não dormiu apropriadamente por vários dias, não é mesmo? Você devia descansar agora."

"Mmm...mas os outros vão querer saber o que aconteceu...e ainda tem mais coisa para conversar..." Apesar dos meus protestos, eu senti que já estava adormecendo.

"Isso pode esperar. Afinal, nós temos a eternidade."

Eu sorri. "Isso me lembrou. Eu quero que você me transforme logo."

Pela primeira vez, ele não ficou tenso por eu tocar no assunto. "Assim que você estiver pronta."

"Não vai demorar muito," eu prometi para ele e para mim mesma. "Apenas preciso fazer algumas coisas primeiro..."

"Então também estarei pronto," ele disse, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

Essa era a promessa mais linda que ele já tinha me feito, e eu sabia que ele iria cumprir.

* * *

**N/T: Finalmente, o último capítulo!! Desculpem a demora, mas ele foi trabalhoso para traduzir!**

**Bella e Edward juntos novamente! ^^**

**Agora só falta o Epílogo, e então a fic vai ter acabado de vez!! *seca lagriminha***

**Comentem!!!!!**

**=***


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27 – EPÍLOGO**

"O que está te fazendo sorrir desse jeito?" Edward perguntou quando sai do banheiro da nossa nova casa no norte do Canadá. Nós nos mudamos há dois dias e ainda estávamos nos acomodando. Charlie e Renee achavam que tínhamos ido para a universidade. Eu já tinha dito adeus a eles.

"Você parece quase aliviada" Edward continuou.

"Minha menstruação começou", eu disse a ele, corando. Menstruação era um tópico que tendíamos a evitar – era desconfortável em vários níveis.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você nunca considerou isso como uma causa para celebrar antes."

Torci minhas mãos, sem jeito. "Isso, uh...isso significa que não estou grávida."

Compreensão passou por sua expressão antes dela ficar indecifrável. "Ah. Entendo."

Eu fiquei parada inquieta na soleira da porta, olhando para ele sentado em nossa cama. "Você está triste?", eu finalmente perguntei. Eu tinha medo que isso seria uma decepção para ele.

"Triste que você não está grávida? Não, eu tenho que dizer que também estou aliviado. Eu não consigo imaginar dois vampiros tentando criar uma criança humana. Mas suponho que esteja triste pelo que nunca poderei te dar."

Me forcei a me mover, diminuindo a distância entre nós. "Você sabe que tudo que preciso para ser feliz é você."

Ele sorriu, esticando o braço para colocar a mão em minha face. "Eu não consigo imaginar como isso seja possível, mas vou acreditar na sua palavra."

"Vampiro bobo" eu suspirei. "Você não sabe que é tudo o que eu quero e mais um pouco?"

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso torto. "Continue dizendo isso. Tenho certeza que vai entrar na minha cabeça um dia."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Você tem certeza absoluta que está preparada?"

"_Edward"_, eu choraminguei.

Ele ergueu os braços em derrota. "Eu só não quero que você tenha arrependimentos", ele explicou pacientemente.

"Estou completamente segura", prometi. "Por favor, Edward. Ficar esperando só está me deixando ansiosa."

"Muito bem", ele concordou com a cabeça antes de se esticar ao meu lado na cama. "Carlisle vai ficar escutando do lado de fora, apenas no caso..."

"Não estou preocupada" eu interrompi, esticando o braço para tocar seu rosto uma última vez antes de meu mundo mudar por completo. "Eu te amo."

Ele me beijou suavemente, e não pude evitar relaxar por completo. "Minha pequena Bella corajosa. Estou contente por poder ficar com você."

Seus lábios pressionaram os meus mais uma vez antes de moverem para pairar sobre minha garganta. Meu coração bateu mais forte quando ele deu um beijo gentil no meu pescoço, santificando o ato, e então seus dentes romperam minha pele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dor diminuía lentamente, persistindo em meus ossos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando todas as dores sumiram, tudo o que ficou foi uma estranha sensação de vazio. Demorei alguns instantes para perceber que eu não estava respirando, e me esforcei para fazer meus pulmões funcionarem. Parecia que eu tinha esquecido como viver desde que a dor tinha começado.

Depois que isso foi realizado, eu tentei me lembrar quem eu era. Essa tarefa era mais difícil. Finalmente me lembrei. _Bella Swan_. Mas isso também não estava muito certo...isso tinha mudado antes de...antes de...

E então uma voz me chamou, uma voz tão linda que era teria rastejado pelo inferno apenas para ouvi-la dizer meu nome.

"_Bella...Bella, volte para mim agora..."_

Por aquela voz, eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem. E então eu vi o rosto que a acompanhava, o tipo de rosto pelo qual eu teria lançado milhares de navios. Ele sorriu, e tudo se encaixou.

Eu conhecia esse homem debruçado sobre mim. Ele era Edward Cullen, e eu o amava. Essa era a razão de eu não ser mais a Bella Swan...eu era Bella Cullen, e ele tinha me prometido a eternidade.

E agora a eternidade tinha chegado.

"Edward", eu respirei.

Ele me surpreendeu ao me pegar em seus braços, me apertando contra ele.

"Você me preocupou. Eu achei que você não fosse mais voltar."

"Eu não conseguia me lembrar como se respirava", eu expliquei me desculpando, me enterrando em seu abraço. Ele não mais parecia gelado para mim, ou duro, mas era uma mudança agradável sentir seus lábios quentes tocando minha testa.

Ele riu. "Estou feliz por ter se lembrado."

Eu me afastei para olhá-lo mais uma vez, para estudar o rosto que percebi nunca ter realmente conhecido antes. Meus olhos humanos não foram poderosos o suficiente para capturar sua beleza extraordinária. Ele também estava me estudando.

"Eu estou muito diferente?" eu perguntei com esperança. Eu não imaginava que aconteceria uma transformação radical – não tinha como eu um dia ficar tão bonita quanto Rosalie, Alice ou Esme – mas eu esperava pelo menos ficar a altura de ficar ao lado de Edward. O vendo agora, eu duvidava que isso fosse o caso.

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você parece com a minha linda Bella. Venha ver", ele disse, me puxando para levantar da cama. Eu fui com ele até o longo espelho da porta do armário e vi que ele estava certo. Eu não tinha mudado muito – os mesmos traços estavam ali na minha frente. Apenas com mais ângulos, um pouco mais realçados.

"Você está mais encantadora do que nunca", ele me disse, afastando o cabelo do meu pescoço para depositar um beijo ali. Eu o observei, fascinada com a imagem de seus lábios em minha pele, e espantada com os sentimentos percorrendo por mim – nunca foi _assim_ quando eu era humana.

Eu me perguntei se os outros estariam em casa, e depois realizei que seria capaz de escutá-los agora, caso estivessem.

"Estamos sozinhos?" eu perguntei a ele, só para ter certeza.

"Sim, os outros acharam que iríamos querer um pouco de privacidade. Eles não estão longe, no entanto, caso você..."

Eu me virei e o interrompi colando minha boca a sua. Nós dois gememos conforme o beijo se aprofundou e eu o empurrei de volta para a cama.

"É melhor eles não voltarem por uns dias", eu disse contra seus lábios.

Sua risada sumiu quando o empurrei para cima da cama.

* * *

**N/T: E chegamos ao final da fic! **

**Foi muito bom poder traduzir essa estória, e espero que vcs tenham gostado!**

**Queria agradecer a Fla, que me deu uma ajuda imensa com a tradução! *aperta***

**E também queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, que comentaram e que tiveram paciência com a demora para postar os capítulos as vezes! Vcs foram o máximo, e me ajudaram a ter motivação para continuar a traduzir, mesmo com a correria da facu e da vida "real". *agarra todos e põe no potinho***

**E não esqueçam de comentar agora tbm, quero saber o que acharam desse final! ^^**

**kisses **


End file.
